From Hereafter
by AbundantFear
Summary: A continuation of OotP. An in-depth look into the characters of JKR's Harry Potter, and how things could play out. Novel-length. RonHermione. OWL results. New DADA teacher. Mainly about Harry. Please read and review.
1. Sussex Research & Development Centre

**FROM HEREAFTER**

**A/N:** This will be a **PG-13** rating, **swearing and the like** (not so much in this chapter but it will definitely come). If you are susceptible to offence in those areas do not read this as I would prefer to avoid abusive and negative reviews. There will be spoilers from all books. Can I take this opportunity to say that the proceedings in this Fan Fiction (people that hook up, etc) is a direct result of both my findings and beliefs about the books, and my own imagination. If you do not agree with certain "events" that occur, that's fine but I'm not changing it. However, constructive criticism and valid suggestions will always be welcome.Ahem ... I do not own the characters, themes, locations, etc; associated with J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. I do own all the new characters, themes, locations, etc.

**CHAPTER ONE: SUSSEX RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT CENTRE**

* * *

Psychiatrist Daniel Buoy gripped his clip board to his chest nervously, his final test had come. He had managed to avoid everything but a forbidding scowl in the last few months; however, failure now would result in something much worse.

He was in a small research room inside Sussex Research and Development Centre – a place where nothing studied was ordinary. White was everywhere, even his clip board. It had often reminded him of a hospital, only that no life saving happened here.

Daniel remembered when he had been offered the job. He had rejoiced at what he thought was tremendous good fortune. The money was excellent, his future career held infinite possibilities once his research ended. But Daniel had soon found out that riches and grand aspirations tended to come at a cost. In hindsight, Daniel could now easily say that he would prefer poverty to the anguish that had become his life. He was trapped.

The doctor looked through the one sided mirror into the occupant on the other side. He had spent the last six months studying this individual, and was yet to make any great feat or discovery of both their condition, and their purpose. Nevertheless, ready or not the researchers had grown impatient. Daniel shuddered and tried to push his fear from his mind - he needed to concentrate. One of the more callous researchers smirked at his shudder, "Are you ready?"

"Ye-yes," he choked.

Another smirk. "Then go in. You have ten minutes."

The doctor stumbled toward the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Buoy?" Daniel turned around. "Do not disappoint us."

He gulped loudly and walked toward the door. His hands were sweaty and the first time he tried to turn the door knob it slipped out of his hand. He took a deep breath and hunted inside himself for at least a scrap of courage. It did not come, but he went through anyway.

He kept his eyes at his feet and moved forward. He stopped when he estimated he was roughly a metre from the large brass bed. Following the regular routine he slowly looked up, first at her small feet, then knees, elbows, shoulders, her face ... her eyes.

He threw his head away instantly as her piercing aqua eyes split through him. He felt her filling his head, trying to grab his thoughts. Terrible childhood memories began filtering through his head; she stopped at one she hadn't seen. He was twelve; his uncle was smiling at him in a covetousness manner. _No ... concentrate_, he pushed himself. He did not want to relive those memories. Not now.

Daniel felt her leave his mind and he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back up tentatively; she was looking at her hands. _Good_, he thought, _she's willing to co-operate today_.

"How are you today, Delilah?"

She said nothing, as always. He continued, "Today is going to be slightly different."

She gave a little smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You see, Delilah-"

"When they took me from my mother," her soft, eerie voice floated through the air, "she sang; not a happy song, no. A sad song - a song for the lonely and wronged."

He looked at her quizzically. She often spoke in conundrums and he was about to disregard it when she added, "When they kill you, what song will your mother sing?"

A feeling of cold dread ran through Daniel and the white clipboard fell to the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but it felt rusty and dry all of a sudden.

"You are a good man, so I will give you a chance," Delilah looked up at him and he was spared the normal pain associated with her gaze, "in fact two chances."

"Wh-what do ... what do you mean?" he stuttered in absolute terror, partly at what he was being told and partly at the fact that she was saying so much. He considered himself a success if he managed a five word sentence from her.

"I will let you ask me two questions. If you ask the right ones, they might let you go." She looked at the mirror, knowing they were on the other side.

_She never lied. She always knew. They were going to kill him._ Daniel's mind was buzzing. He had to choose his words carefully. He had to ask questions that had not been answered yet. Something valuable, so he in turn would be considered valuable. _Yes_, he thought, _I know one!_ He quickly structured how he was going to ask her, "keep it simple, Daniel, you always overcomplicate things," that's what his father had always said.

"Umm ... alright. In your nightmares ... ah ... you always scream about powerful peoples, creatures ... I mean are they real? No! No! I mean, who, what are they?"

Her face showed a little apprehension, she composed herself quickly and a disturbing gleam broke out in her eye.

"_They_ are everything," she slid off the bed and took a small step toward him, "every horror you ever dreamt was under your bed at night but told yourself couldn't be by the very light of day - it's all real." She had a spiteful smile on her face. Not to be cruel, but to place emphasis on her words.

Daniel was shaking; she took another step toward him so he could see the fading freckles on her young face. And as he looked into her eyes an image of what she once was flashed in his mind. He could see her as clearly then as he did now. She was a happy girl, with pigtails and a pink bathing suit playing at the beach under the sun. At that moment, he felt more pity for her than he had ever felt for anyone in his life. She was only a little girl when they took her, and now, almost an adult.

He was pulled out of his silent reverie by the movement on the other side of the mirror. Chairs racking quickly, keys clinking together. The researchers were coming in for him. If Delilah heard the movement, she was ignoring it.

"_They_ are coming," she whispered.

"I know … they're coming inside now!"

"No Doctor, not the researchers … when _they_ come, you'll know. And let's hope He's ready." She walked back to the bed and slid herself back on.

"Who is 'He'?" Daniel asked.

"Is that your second question?"

"I ... well, I'm not sure."

"Be sure. There are no second chances after this."

The door was shaking now, the researchers were trying to open the door but for some reason - unsuccessfully. Delilah was stopping them. He looked at her desperately, he did not want to die. "Please ... help me! I have a little girl, she needs me! My wife!"

"I am helping you, Doctor. Now, is that your final question?"

There was screaming on the other side now. He looked at her, "What did I do wrong? I don't understand! I did everything right, didn't I?"

"You asked the wrong question," Delilah said, her eyebrows raised.

"But I don't understand, what-"

"Doctor, is that your final question?"

There was a loud bang and a hole was put through the door, splinters shattered everywhere. Delilah flew her hand up and the door stood still as hands tried to grope for the handle through the hole. Daniel fell to the ground sobbing. She looked at him half pityingly, half disgustedly. She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"I will help you, but there is only one way."

"O-okay," Daniel said through terrified sobs.

"You must go to Him. He lives in Privet Drive, Surrey."

"Who is 'Him'? How am I meant to get out of here!?"

The door splintered another hole and for the first time Delilah looked scared.

"Give Him this," she handed him a thick envelope from under her night gown, "do not attempt to read it. You must give it to Him."

"How did you get this?" She scowled at his enquiry.

"What house number? What does He look like?" Daniel tried.

"They will hide Him, you will not see Him at first … they will hide Him! But you must find Him! Are you ready? You'll have to run!"

Daniel was petrified. At that moment, he doubted if he would be able to move his legs. Delilah closed her eyes as if bracing herself for a tidal wave, the door finally broke off its hinges and there was a flash of light and thunder and the researchers were thrown back through the air against the wall on the other side, there was several loud crunches as their bones broke on impact.

"Run!" Delilah screamed.

Daniel forced his legs to move. He ran past the broken researchers but then quickly turned back again, "You didn't answer my last question, who is He?"

It was too late, the guards had come and she had been shot with a sedative. He ran for his life. Through corridors, down stair wells, vaguely aware of the loud sirens and shouts coming from levels above him.

He smashed into two security guards that were blocking the customer enquiry entrance. He fell to the ground but quickly pulled himself back to his feet and ran on before they had a chance to realise it was he who had caused the current havoc in the building. He kept running until he was out of the building, safely in his car and doing 100 miles down the freeway.

He then allowed his mind to stop for a moment. He pulled over quickly to be sick on the side of the road. He had escaped death ... just. Daniel gagged again when he realised they would come looking for him. It wasn't over. He knew too much about them.

Once Daniel had calmed himself, he pulled out his map directory to look for the best road to Surrey. Once driving along he allowed himself to ask his last question one more time to the night air, "Who is He?" While back at Sussex Research and Development Centre a child seer was whispering the same four words over and over, drifting in and out of a restless sleep - "the boy who lived ..."

* * *

Harry Potter had been awake all night. He hadn't had a decent sleep for what felt like years now. Night always seemed to be the time when his mind became the most dangerously creative – unsavory concepts and images running through his mind. Mysterious events that would only end at daybreak when reality came back into his bedroom.

He feared sleep now. In the past he had hated it, but never feared it. But before, he hadn't had his Godfather's death to deal with. Sirius Black's face flashed through Harry's mind whenever he shut his eyes. So Harry didn't shut them - when he could help it. He leant over to turn on the lamp and looked at his watch - three am. He would fall asleep soon; his body wouldn't last much longer. The lack of sleep made him even more temperamental than usual. He was constantly going off at his uncle. Sometimes it frightened him, the things that came out of his mouth in his tired rage. A single tear ran down his face as he grieved over what was coming. Adding a silent prayer to never offend his cousin, Dudley, again if he was spared dreams tonight.

* * *

"What on Earth are you on about man!?" Vernon Dursley's voice boomed through the street.

"I told you sir, I am from Sussex Research and Development Centre and am required to gather all registry information of each member of the household for a census," Doctor Daniel Buoy lied.

"But we're not bloody with-"

"I _know_ sir, but we must do it anyway. It is the law."

"Oh come in for Christ sake the neighbors are staring. I expect you'll be pestering them next?" Mr. Dursley complained.

"Ah ... yes sir."

"Well sit in here, don't touch anything, and I'll fetch the family."

Mr. Dursley left the doctor in the lounge. Daniel had been to the three previous houses and had failed to meet anybody who appeared to be connected in anyway to Delilah. He looked at the mantle and saw family pictures of Mr. Dursley, what appeared to be his wife and a large blonde headed boy who could only be their son.

"Alright, let's get this over with," the ruffled Mr. Dursley said coming back into the room with his tall, thin wife and extremely thickset son.

"Wonderful! Firstly, your name and date of birth on these pieces of paper," Daniel explained in his practiced, psychiatrist voice. "Then, under that you will see questions such as "occupation", "hobbies", and some questions of your past. Nothing too difficult."

The son humphed. It was quiet for a couple of minutes and only the scratching of pencils from the Dursley's could be heard - aside from the boy occasionally looking at his mother for help, "Not 'conscious' darling, 'conscientious'."

Then Daniel felt someone's eyes on the back of his head. He turned around and saw a tall, burly looking teenage boy with messy jet black hair, striking green eyes and small lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had just woken up, Daniel could tell by the boy's attire. Daniel looked over at the clock on the wall, it was noon.

"What are _you_ doing here boy?!" Mr. Dursley boomed.

The boy simply raised his eyebrows, "I live here."

Mr. Dursley began to turn an interesting shade of purple. "Get in the damn kitchen! Sorry Doctor, just my nephew, very disturbed, doesn't like meeting strangers, ha-ha!"

The boy just shook his head and walked off down the hall with Mr. Dursley walking backwards trying to hide him.

_They'll hide him_ ... "Wait! Mr. Dursley, everyone must do the questionnaire," Daniel said.

Mr. Dursley stopped in his spot and began spluttering. "But - well I mean ... he's disturbed," claimed Mr. Dursley, tapping his head for effect.

The boy walked in front of his uncle and held out his hand for the questionnaire. Daniel quickly handed it over and the boy went into the lounge to join his aunt and cousin. The Dursley's son looked up at the black haired boy with loathing, but quickly hid it behind his questionnaire when his cousin looked down to meet his eyes.

Mr. Dursley reluctantly walked back into the room but kept throwing suspicious looks at his nephew. The scratching of pencils continued. After a couple of minutes Daniel dared himself to look at the strange boy. He was looking at the questionnaire with a frown. The doctor caught a look at the paper. The boy hadn't written anything.

"Is there something wrong … ? Sorry, what's your name?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously, "Harry."

Daniel could see the boy's reserve, and so did not press for a last name. He put on his best psychiatrist voice, "Well what is the problem, Harry?"

"Most of these questions the government would already know. And the rest ... how exactly are they important?"

"Don't be smart boy or-" Mr. Dursley was cut of by a sharp glare from Harry. _They're all scared senseless of him. They hide it behind indifferent facial expressions, but I can tell. And this Harry, he's a clever boy, _Daniel thought.

He didn't need to dance around it anymore. He needed to get back to his family and run away to Belgium or Luxembourg. This was the one. This was 'Him'.

"This is for you," the doctor reached into his jacket and handed over the envelope.

Harry's eyebrows rose and he shot an apprehensive glance at Daniel when he saw the crest imprinted on the envelope. "Guard it with your life," Daniel said.

"What is this?" Mr. Dursley demanded.

"I must go now, thank you for your time," Daniel leapt for the door and was out before Mr. Dursley could even hand him the questionnaires. Harry made for the stairs before his uncle could demand to see the envelope.

"Come down here boy! Was he one of your lot? I don't want more weirdos and freaks in this house than there-"

"Oh, just bugger off." Harry slammed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

"C'mon Dad," Ronald Weasley grumbled. "We haven't heard from in days, let's go out and get him!"

"Ron, I won't hear of it," Arthur Weasley said. "There are people keeping an eye on him, and it's only been three days."

"Yeah, but he's got no one to talk to! If he doesn't talk to a normal person he'll go bonkers!"

"Then we better keep you away from him," Fred cheeked.

"Your father's right Ron, Hedwig isn't a machine you know, she can't just go back and forth between everyone," Molly Weasley added.

"But Hermione's gonna be here tomorrow-"

"So you'll have company and won't need Harry!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"It won't be the same," Ron said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry about Harry, like I said - there are people keeping an eye on him," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, 'cause he really liked that last time," Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Things are different now, he understands."

"Yeah, easy for you to say! He was dark on me and Hermione for days."

"It won't be like that this time."

"Whatever," Ron mumbled. "But if he hasn't written back by Friday then we go get him, agreed?"

"If he hasn't replied by Friday we will send an owl to Dumbledore and see what he says," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron sighed loudly in defeat and headed for the back door of The Burrow.

It was a nice day. The sun was shinning brightly and there was a slow cool breeze. Perfect Quidditch conditions.

Ron made a beeline for his younger sister, Ginny. She was trying to convince the garden gnomes into trying a Snackbox, a creation of Fred and George's. She was sitting amongst several large planting pots that had holes in them. The gnomes were sticking their heads out of the pots to blow raspberries at Ginny, and then quickly huddling back down in a fit of giggles.

She looked up when Ron reached her, "Any luck?"

"Nup, they're being all reasonable and stuff."

"Well," Ginny said with mock indignation, "you get the axe and I'll find a nice big hole-"

"Yeah, thanks I get it. They just don't understand," Ron said shaking his head.

"Don't understand what?"

"Every time Harry comes back from that place ... it's just ... he's different. All quiet and stuff. It's not good for him especially since Sirius died."

"Ron, Harry won't be the person he was six months ago ever again."

"Yeah I know, but he's the best friend I've ever had. He's the only person that actually values my opinion."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his melodrama.

"I just feel like this is the last time that me and Harry are gonna get to be ... well, kids." Ginny looked at her brother in surprise at his voicing his despair.

Ginny clasped her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry. He always ends up with us."

"Yeah..."

"But hey, your girlfriend's coming tomorrow, right? That's gotta count for something," Ginny teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Ron's ears went pink. "She's not my girlfriend! She's ... she's ... I mean she's Hermione!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "How many times a day do you have to tell yourself that?"

* * *

"Fred, she's just my friend!" a very irritated Ron shouted.

"Mm-hm, yeah that's why you actually brushed your hair today," Fred said.

"Why you're going all red?" George added.

"Oh, will you two stop goading your brother!" Mrs. Weasley yelled closing the front door behind her.

"Who's goading who?" Hermione Granger walked into the Weasley lounge looking very alluring in a denim skirt and white tank top.

Ron went even redder than before and cursed at her bad timing. Fred and George looked as though Christmas had come six months early. "Wonderful to see you Hermione."

"Yes, just magnificent to se-"

"Alright boys we're not playing that game today," Mrs. Weasley intervened. "Don't you have to get to your shop?"

"Right you are mum, be back about eight." With that Fred apparated out of the lounge, but not before throwing a beguiling smile at Hermione.

George looked around at Ron mischievously. "Be a good boy, Ronnikins," he said.

George apparated quickly after his twin before the photo frame thrown by Ron could hit him. Mrs. Weasley caught it with her wand. "Ron!" She placed it back on the mantel and turned to Hermione;

"Well Ginny's out with her father but Ron can help you with your stuff. I've got get to the Ministry to meet Percy." Mrs. Weasley looked elated at this, but Ron scowled. Mrs. Weasley buffed her hair up before walking out with a smile on her face.

Once they were alone Hermione threw her arms around Ron. "Oh Ron, I've been practically dying."

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, not knowing what's going on with V-Voldemort."

Ron cringed but Hermione ignored it. "And poor Harry! He's coming isn't he? It won't be the same if he doesn't."

"Yeah, I know. Mum and Dad are being gits. I've been trying to bait Fred and George into just going to get him themselves after work," said Ron.

Hermione laughed as if he hadn't been being serious. Ron just grabbed her luggage and headed up the stairs. She followed quickly behind, talking a mile a minute.

"Oh I want to know what I got on my O.W.Ls! You know we can't pick our subjects 'till we get the results. I hope I get into Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, I mean, it looks great on your ... oh wow, Ginny painted the room. Lilac though. Don't know about that."

"Yeah well, it could be worse," Ron observed. "She gets bored easily."

Hermione sat on the spare bed and looked up at Ron cautiously, "So has Percy changed his mind about you all again?"

"Don't know, but I reckon so. He sent Hermes with a note saying "he wished to speak to his mother in regards to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore" as if he was a stranger or something, git."

"Well your mum seems happy about it."

"Yeah, they've all been crawling back. The ministry members and all those old family friends that called us fools. No apologies though, you see that would be beneath them. Mum and Dad put up with so much s-"

"Well at least things are settling down now," Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah," Ron wanted to change the subject, "Do you want to go play Quidditch? You can borrow one of Fred or George's old brooms from school. They never use them anymore - too busy."

"Umm ... actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Pig."

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I need to send a letter to Viktor. He's coming to England for Christmas and I asked your mum on the way here if I could stay at The Burrow so I can see him," Hermione said very quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go get him," said Ron looking quite obviously dejected.

"He's bringing his girlfriend with him," Hermione added. Ron turned around quickly.

"But I thought ... I mean he writes to you all the time."

"Yeah I know, I don't think he gets on with his parents' real well," Hermione said offhandedly. Ron let a relieved smile escape his lips, and was pleased when it was returned.

* * *

Harry had been pacing his room all day waiting for Hedwig to come back from hunting. He had to send an owl to Dumbledore at once. He threw a nervous look over to the envelope on his desk. He new better than to open it but curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. Harry couldn't believe a muggle had got a hold of something like that. If it was genuine that is. It could be fake. He didn't know.

There was a low growl from Harry's stomach. It was the third in half an hour and he decided to take the hint and headed downstairs to see if his Aunt had made dinner yet. Besides, he needed a distraction. There was no one in the house but Dudley and his rat faced friend Piers who were sitting in the kitchen smoking. Harry thought this was very stupid as his Aunt and Uncle were sure to smell it the moment they got home. But then, Dudley was never the brightest crayon in the box.

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked.

"Out," Dudley reluctantly answered.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"No."

Harry held his cousin's gaze in a silent duel until Dudley dropped his head in defeat. Harry headed for the fridge and saw some chocolate biscuits. He pulled them out and headed for the lounge.

"Dad'll crack his nut when he sees you've taken his biscuits," Dudley said with a little more confidence than he had had these last couple of days, perhaps because Piers was there.

"Well," Harry said indifferently, "we can only hope."

Dudley muttered something under his breath and Piers laughed appreciatively. Harry ignored it and flicked the television on. He went through the channels before stopping at _Eastenders_.

He'd been watching for a few minutes when he heard Dudley and Piers moving in the kitchen. He faintly heard their whispers.

"Don't be a whimp Big D," Piers was saying, "Bloody hell Dud, you used to get into him more than anyone."

"Yeah ... but ... but ... Mum'll get pissed."

"Since when have they cared about him? C'mon..."

Harry slowly put the biscuits down. Although he wasn't afraid of Dudley, he knew that Dudley's fear of Harry's wand would lose out to his desire to not look weak in front of his friends. Particularly Piers.

Harry listened and waited for Dudley to give into Piers. A part of Harry wanted a chance to really get Dudley for all the things he had done to him over the years. But another part of him was ringing alarm bells. He couldn't afford to have another strike against his name; otherwise they would expel him for sure. After a couple of minutes Harry heard the floor boards creak under Dudley's massive weight as he headed for him.

"Hey Potter."

Harry stood up but was careful to keep himself a good distance from Dudley's beefy arms.

"Me and Piers have been talking, and we think-"

"Wow," Harry said in mock awe.

Dudley looked confused. "What?"

"You had a logical thought? Was it your first?"

Dudley went red and in his silence, Piers stepped forward. "You got guts Potter!" Piers spitted out.

"Yeah! Just like Dad always says, bloody ungrateful! We should throw you out!" Dudley added furiously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"This place would lose all it's worth," Harry said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Gee, arrogant much." Dudley and Piers turned around looking for the owner to that comment. Fred and George appeared from behind the door.

"Well haven't you got a hug for your heroes," Fred said smiling at Harry.

"Obviously not, you know being Dumbledore's Golden Boy - thinks himself above the rest of us mere mortals," George added.

Fred looked at Dudley knowingly, "It goes to their head power does."

Harry beamed at them. "I'll get my stuff."

"Whoa, he's presumptuous too," Fred said.

"Not a good mix," George said.

"Well ... you came to get me, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from being presumptuous."

Harry laughed, "Fine, so I'll go get my stuff. Are we going to The Burrow?"

"Sure are!" George yelled up the stairs after Harry. Dudley and Piers cowered in the corner ("Who the hell are they, Dud?") and Dudley bit his tongue hard. The twins noticed.

"Hungry?"

* * *

"Fred and George are running late tonight," Mrs. Weasley commented. "Ginny dear, go look at the clock to see where they are."

Ginny stood up from the dinner table and headed for the lounge, "They're traveling."

"Good, so Hermione dear. How are your parents?"

"Better than Harry's cousin I'd wager," Fred said as he apparated into the kitchen.

"Fred! Will. You. Stop. Doing. That." Mrs. Weasley said a hand over her heart.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Now mum don't get annoyed but we-"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck, hiding Harry's face in a bush of hair.

"- saved Harry." Fred finished.

"Fred and George Weasley! We said _no_! Dumbledore is going to be _furious_! You two apparate to your father at the Ministry _this instant_ and tell him what you've done!"

"Yes mum."

"Okay mum," They both said timidly and left with a resounding pop.

"I ... I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I can go back," Harry said a little dolefully.

Harry wasn't ready for what happened next. Mrs. Weasley burst into loud retching tears, ripped Hermione off him and took him into her arms. Harry was terrified.

"Oh you poor hiccup boy! I've been so worried hiccup about you!" She pulled away from him a little to look up at him. "Oh you poor, poor, poor _beautiful_ boy! You're so brave!"

"Mum you're freaking him out," Ron said. "Shit, you're freaking me out."

"Language Ronald!"

"I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, honest," Harry lied. He wasn't totally okay, but a life threatening bear hug from Mrs. Weasley sure as hell wouldn't help the situation. Ron, fortunately, came up and peeled his mum off Harry and led her sobbing, into the lounge room.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here! We really have been worried you know," Hermione said.

"Well don't worry, I'm surviving," Harry said. A part of Harry resented all that worry everyone had for him. He wasn't keen to be wrapped in cotton wool again. But then he was appreciative of their concern.

Ron came back into the kitchen beaming at Harry, "I've missed you mate. No one to play Quidditch with."

Harry laughed at Ron's minimalism as Hermione glared. That was what always drew Ron to Harry, he never fussed - just appreciated the little things and let the big things happen naturally.

"I've missed you guys too."

* * *

A black haired woman stood in a dark, dim room - waiting. She wore an apathetic look, but those that were familiar with this room new better. A brave face was necessary … vital.

All of a sudden one of the doors to the woman's right opened and a small mouse like man with grey, watery eyes came out.

"He-he's r-ready," he said.

The woman stepped forward through the door. It was ridiculously hot in this small room. The fire was blazing despite the fact it was the middle of summer. A large snake was curled up on a fluffy green rug by the fire, it luckily, ignored her presence.

"Have you found it Bella," a cold, bodiless voice sliced through the air.

"No, my lord."

"And why is that?"

"The muggle researcher we have under the Imperious Curse saw the seer give it to the new psychiatrist. We can't find him."

All of a sudden the air became very crisp and cool. Bellatrix Lestrange knew that wasn't a good thing.

"If that muggle-loving-fool gets those documents Bella..."

"I-I know m-my lord. We wi-will find him. We could use the seer?"

"No, leave her there for now."

"But my lord, surely she would be more useful here?"

He laughed at her ignorance, "In theory, yes. But it would be more trouble than she's worth to try and steal her. Dumbledore is aware of her existence now. He watches, and waits for us to go to her."

"My, lord," Bellatrix mumbled softly, "What of the boy?"

"He'll die soon enough."

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in a slightly better mood. Being at The Burrow had always made him feel happy, like he was apart of a family. Harry and Ron headed down to breakfast late and Hermione and Ginny were in deep conversation that ended abruptly as the girls saw them. Hermione avoided Ron's eye and went slightly red when Ginny let out a few giggles.

"Sleep well Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, best for a while."

"Have you been having dreams again?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.

"No," Harry lied. He wanted to enjoy his stay here and too much talk of Voldemort, he knew, would change the mood significantly. The look in Hermione's eyes though, were indicating an investigation was about to take place. Harry was saved however, by the arrival of three large barn owls landing on the table from the open window.

"There from Hogwarts!" Hermione squeaked. "It must be our O.W.L. results."

A rush of cold blood ran through Harry, he hadn't been looking forward to this. Although he was confident about his Defense Against the Dark Arts mark, he had little confidence in the others.

"Oh God, I can't read mine," Ron said holding his envelope up in a similar way you would a Howler. Like it was going to bite your arm off.

"Harry you read mine, I'll read yours Ron and Harry give yours to Ron," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry choked.

He looked at the envelope addressed to Hermione at The Burrow as Hermione looked at Ron's.

"Wait! We'll go one at a time. Harry you read Hermione's first, okay?" Ron said.

Harry opened the envelope. Hermione was as pale as the moon. He pulled the pieces of paper apart until he got to the relevant one.

"Okay ... Charms first. Theory," Harry smiled at her, "Outstanding." Hermione paled a little less and let out a small smile.

"Keep going," she said.

"Practical, Outstanding."

"That's tops Hermione," said Ron shaking his head.

"Keep going!" Hermione said, smiling brightly now.

"Potions - Theory, Outstanding; Practical, Outstanding."

"Oh yay!" Hermione squealed gleefully, "I was worried about that one."

"Astronomy - Exceeds Expectations advanced to Outstanding. What does that mean?"

"I thought they'd do that," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Take the marks up, because we were interrupted remember? Umbridge tried to get Hagrid?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "Cool. I might pass now."

"Keep going Harry," Hermione said.

"Arithmancy - Theory, Outstanding; Practical, Outstanding. Transfiguration - Theory, Outstanding, Practical, Exceeds Expectations ("Oh no!"). History of Magic - Outstanding. Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding. Herbology – Outstanding. Last one," Harry said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts - Theory, Outstanding; Practical, Outstanding."

"Jesus Hermione, that was better than Percy!" Ron said.

Hermione was beaming.

"Wait there's more," Harry said. "It says: _Congratulations, you have received **a total of 12 O.W.L's**. You must now select your subjects for 6th Year. Remember that you can only do up to five subjects for your two years of NEWT's. So if you have been accepted into more than 5, you must decide which ones you would like. Congratulations Miss Granger, you have been accepted into NEWT Level Charms, NEWT Level Potions, NEWT Level Astronomy, NEWT Level Arithmancy, NEWT Level Transfiguration, NEWT Level Herbology, NEWT Level Care of Magical Creatures, NEWT Level History of Magic & NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are also one of 20 students who have been offered a place in the NEWT Level Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts._ Well Hermione you got into everything, what are you gonna do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said ecstatically and slightly overwhelmed. "I can't wait to tell my parents!"

"Tell them later! Read mine," Ron demanded impatiently.

"Okay," Hermione ripped open Ron's letter. "Charms - Theory, Outstanding; Practical, Outstanding. Potions - Theory, Acceptable; Practical, Acceptable."

At this Ron did a little leap and "Whoo-hoo!" in the air. Harry laughed appreciatively.

"Astronomy - Acceptable advanced to Exceeds Expectations. Divination - Theory, Acceptable, Practical, Exceeds Expectations."

"An "E"," Ron exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Transfiguration - Theory, Acceptable, Practical, Exceeds Expectations. History of Magic - Poor. Ron! Didn't you study!?"

"Well, no."

Hermione was about to lecture but obviously changed her mind.

With a scorn on her face she continued. "Defense Against the Dark Arts - Theory, Outstanding; Practical, Outstanding. Herbology – Outstanding ("God, that was the easiest subject ever."). Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding. "_Congratulations, you have received **a total of 6 O.W.L's**. You must now select your subjects for 6th Year. Remember that you can only do up to five subjects for your two years of NEWT's. So if you have been accepted into more than 5, you must decide which ones you would like. Congratulations Mr. Weasley, you have been accepted into NEWT Level Charms, NEWT Level Astronomy, NEWT Level Divination, NEWT Level Transfiguration, NEWT Level Herbology, NEWT Level Care of Magical Creatures & NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are also one of 20 students who have been offered a place in the NEWT Level Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts._"

"Wow, that was pretty good ... I doubled Fred and George! Yep, I'm happy with that. Hey at least I got into ADADA. Okay Harry, your turn.'

Harry groaned. "Mate, if I can do it so can you," Ron said.

"Alright. Charms - Theory, Exceeds Expectations; Practical, Outstanding. Good job, Harry! Okay what's next ... right. Potions - Theory, Outstanding ... WHAT! I studied way more than you for Potions! I even sacrificed History of Magic!"

"Ron, I'm just as surprised as you," Harry said in sincerity hardly believing it. _How on Earth did that happen? _Harry thought.

"Keep going Ron!" Hermione ordered, looking a little resentful.

"Practical - Acceptable," Ron said a little bitterly. 'You know, you're going to get into Potions now, you've only gotta get an "O" for one of the exams and Snape puts you through."

"Ron just keep going!" Hermione shouted.

"Okay, okay. Astronomy - Acceptable advanced to Exceeds Expectations. Divination - Theory, Acceptable; Practical, Acceptable. Transfiguration – Theory, Exceeds Expectations; Practical, Exceeds Expectations. History of Magic - HUH! You got a Poor too! See Hermione, it was a crap exam!"

"Actually, I left earlier ... but yeah crap exam," Harry said quickly at the look on Ron's face.

"Moving on," Ron said glaring at Harry, but only half seriously. "Defense Against the Dark Arts - Oh mate this is yours ... Theory, Outstanding; Practical, Outstanding. Herbology – Outstanding ("So easy."). Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding. "_Congratulations, you have received **a total of 6 O.W.L's**. You must now select your subjects for 6th Year. Remember that you can only do up to five subjects for your two years of NEWT's. So if you have been accepted into more than 5, you must decide which ones you would like. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have been accepted into NEWT Level Charms, NEWT Level Astronomy, NEWT Level Potions … _see I told you! Yeah Hermione I know! Keep going …_ NEWT Level Divination, NEWT Level Transfiguration, NEWT Level Herbology, NEWT Level Care of Magical Creatures & NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are also one of 20 students who have been offered a place in the NEWT Level Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts._"

"Well done Harry, especially considering-"

"Wait there's more," Ron said. "Oh Mary, Jesus and Joseph ... I'm surrounded by nerds."

"What?" Hermione said.

"_Congratulations Mr. Potter_," Ron recited. "_You are the first person in the history of O.W.L's to receive a perfect score on The Defense Against the Dark Arts Examination_."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's Chapter One, hope you liked it. Obviously I'm just setting up the story's foundations, but don't worry there will be more about our favourite characters soon. If you have any requests or questions, review please! I need encouragement!

**AbundantFear :-)**


	2. The Bringer of Comfort & Peace

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BRINGER OF COMFORT & PEACE**

* * *

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Albus," Mrs. Weasley pardoned. "They found out their O.W.L. results and then ran off. They've been gone for about an hour."

"That is perfectly alright," Albus Dumbledore said smiling. "They were pleased with their results I take it?"

"Oh yes! Well, they didn't show me, they left before they could but I mean they left their letters on the table-"

"Of course, they must have done so on purpose so that you could look," Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Yes, they must of. Did you know about Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts mark?"

"I was informed – ah, thank you Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said as Ginny handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"His parents would've been so proud," Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully.

"Sirius would've been proud," Ginny said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled up at her from where he was sitting in the Weasley kitchen, "Yes, he would have been very proud."

"That sounds like them now," Mrs. Weasley said, looking out the kitchen windows. And sure enough, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking toward the house, brooms under their arms.

"Molly, I would like to talk to Harry privately, if that would be alright with you?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, yes, go into the lounge; is everything alright Albus?"

"Hopefully," Dumbledore said as he stood up, hot chocolate in his hands, and headed for the lounge quietly.

The kitchen door was thrown open and Ron's voice immediately filled the room.

"I can't wait to have tryouts for Quidditch! We can be really cruel and make them do all ... fun stuff," Ron finished quickly at the look on Hermione's face. "Ah ... Katie got captain right?"

"I'd imagine," Harry said.

"We'll have quite a good team. We only need another chaser, don't we? I mean - you as seeker of course, Katie and Ginny as Chasers, and the fourth year boys as beaters,"

"Fifth years now," Harry said.

"Whatever," Ron said waving his hands briskly.

"Ron, take Hermione up the stairs to your room. She needs to borrow Pigwidgen to write to her parents," Mrs. Weasley bustled in. "Harry dear, go into the lounge there's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Stairs!"

Ron and Hermione trudged off trying to peek into the lounge to see who was there.

"Go on, Harry, he's waiting," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry put his broom against the normal house brooms and walked into the lounge to see his school Headmaster smiling up at him.

Harry had not spoken to Dumbledore since the night Sirius fell behind the veil, and as he looked at the old man and remembered everything that happened that night, Harry's stomach fell and he was vaguely aware of his body becoming rigid. He felt a sudden need to cry and that would not be good for his manhood.

In fact, he was having trouble standing up and was beginning to worry what would happen when Dumbledore started asking him questions.

Dumbledore gestured to the sofa opposite him for Harry to sit down. Harry did not move. He could not. Dumbledore, seeming to sense the cause to Harry's immobility, looked away whilst Harry tried to compose himself. Dumbledore immersed his own wish to pull the young man into a consoling hug.

After a few minutes of Dumbledore sipping his hot chocolate and Harry standing still as a statue, Harry finally moved towards the sofa and, surprising himself, nearly started laughing at the thought of one of the Weasley's walking into the lounge to see such a sight as what they must've been moments before. A serene old man, and a fretful boy. It would have been like a renaissance painting.

Dumbledore placed his empty mug on the worn, old, coffee table and looked up at Harry, "How have you been Harry?"

"Umm ... okay," was Harry's untruthful response.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I understand. It will take time. In truth, you may never be or feel the same again. With the loss of Sirius and the latest revelation, I would be lying if I said your distress surprises me. But do not be discouraged, for change - no matter how terrible it may seem now - is not always ghastly."

"I don't know that anything good can come of Sirius not being here," Harry whispered. "But anyway, are you here cause Fred and George took me from the Dursley's?"

"In part, but let's get to that later, Harry. Am I to believe congratulations are in order?" Dumbledore said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess ... six O.W.L's is alright. I never thought I'd do that well."

"Well what subjects have you chosen for next year then?"

"Oh ... well I think I'll probably do ADADA, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions."

"Potions? Professor Snape shall be pleased."

Harry scoffed, "I think they might've mucked my marks up with someone else's or something."

Dumbledore laughed, "I can assure that is not so, you must have worked hard in those last few weeks."

Harry nodded and as he thought about it, realised it was true. He hadn't bothered spending too much time on Defense Against the Dark Arts as he knew he would be alright in that subject. And he had no interest in continuing Divination and so did not study for that an awful lot either. Besides, the Divination examination involved finding information, sorting it, and then stating why it was rubbish. As Harry was a natural skeptic in this particular area of magic, he had pulled through it without the extra study anyway. And also, he had been so keen to prove Snape wrong that he had engrossed himself in hour upon hour of Potions notes.

"What about Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron's doing ADADA, DADA, Charms, Divination and Transfiguration. Hermione's doing ADADA, DADA, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Charms. So I'm gonna be by myself in Potions. It's Ron's fault, he wanted Hermione to do Charms with him, and he tried to get me to choose Divination over Potions. Like that was going to happen," Harry laughed. "I mean at least Potions will have a future even if Sna - ah, Hermione said that the top five students from each house are chosen for ADADA based on the O.W.L. results from the DADA exam."

"That is true," Dumbledore nodded.

"But what if all the Gryffindors do better than all the Hufflepuffs or something?"

"Sometimes students who have shown more ability than others are not accepted into Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts as their house spots are already full, but it is normally only one or two students, and we have never had too much trouble. We like to have the same amount of students learning the same potent spells to balance out the power. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yeah ... I 'spose."

"How was your stay at the Dursley's?" Dumbledore asked changing the subject.

"Awful as always. But - oh no I forgot!" Harry remembered the envelope that the strange muggle had given him. "I can't believe I forgot! Professor wait here for a second, I've got to show you something!"

In all the mayhem and excitement of coming back to The Burrow and receiving his O.W.L's, Harry had forgotten about the odd envelope and silently cursed himself for doing do. It is not everyday that muggles get a hold of wizarding information. He raced quickly upstairs and slowed down as he reached Ron's bedroom and as he opened the door he nearly shouted in surprise.

Ron and Hermione were standing by the window.

And they were not looking at the sky.

At the sound of the door hitting the other side of the wall, Ron and Hermione quickly broke apart and each, in turn, went bright red.

"Umm ... we ... you in lounge ... Hermione ... I ... kiss ... BOLLOCKS!" Ron stuttered.

"I just have to get something out of my trunk," Harry said, not looking his two best friends in the eye. He quickly pulled the envelope out hastily and left the room.

As Harry closed the door behind himself, he couldn't help but say it out loud, "About time."

* * *

"Well Harry, you definitely did the right thing in not opening it. It is surrounded by hexes and curses so that only the intended recipient could read it," Dumbledore said.

"Well that's bad, now we won't know what's inside," Harry replied.

"I'm sure Professor Flitwick will get to the bottom of it. Harry, have you told anyone?"

"No," Harry said. "I didn't think it would be a smart idea to start telling stories of a muggle coming to the Dursley's and giving me an envelope with the Dark Mark on it."

"A good premise, Harry. Although, there is still the question of who this muggle was."

"I don't know - all I remember is my uncle complaining about some Research Centre in Sussex, I can't remember what it was called."

Dumbledore looked up at Harry in surprise as he mentioned the Research Centre, but quickly hid it before his young companion caught on. "Very well, Harry. You did the right thing."

"That's okay," Harry said. "Umm ... Professor, would it be okay if I, well if I was sort of told what's in there. Cause it was given to me."

"We'll see, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I don't see why not now, but I can't promise anything."

"Oh, that's okay."

Harry was hoping that he would be given more information about the Order - particularly from Dumbledore - this year. Being left in the dark had not helped Harry in the past and he doubted it would now.

"Harry," Dumbledore continued. "There is now, the rather unfortunate issue which you brought up at the beginning of our meeting to discuss."

"About Fred and George coming to get me?"

"Yes, Harry. Whilst I have no doubt the Weasley's would love to have you stay here. It is not safe, not for you and not for them."

"I thought you might say that," Harry said.

And indeed he had. The reason, after all, that Harry had to go the Dursley's every year was because it was the only place, aside from Hogwarts, where Harry was safe from Voldemort. Harry had been slightly apprehensive about bringing this danger to the Weasley's who had always been so good to him.

"Harry, you cannot stay here."

"Yep, thought you'd say that too."

Dumbledore smiled at him and continued from a different angle. "Your godfather was no simpleton Harry; he knew the dangers of being in the Order of the Phoenix. So he, like all other members, had all his affairs set in order the moment he was recruited."

Harry looked at Dumbledore unsurely; he didn't like talking about Sirius that much. It was still too soon.

"In short, Harry," Dumbledore continued. "Sirius has left everything he owned to you. And what Sirius owned was quite liberal. The Black fortune and all its assets have been left to you and that includes Grimmauld Place."

"He left everything ... to me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled again, "You were the most important person in his life, Harry. Who else would he leave it to?"

Harry couldn't believe it. The Black's were one of the most prosperous wizarding families. Harry had heard Sirius talk of all the money roaming around Gringotts that belonged to him by inheritance or investments and the like.

Harry also felt some relief, as he had expected the Malfoys, via Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius's cousin, to inherit Sirius's things. Harry doubted that he would have been able to stomach that.

"Harry, it would be best if you went to Grimmauld Place. It is much more secure there," Dumbledore said.

"And safer for the Weasley's," Harry said a little acrimoniously. "Is the Order still using it?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, I guess it would be alright. I mean, I can't stay here, you're right it's not safe."

"Good Harry, no doubt the Weasleys will want to join you anyway."

"Of course we will!" Fred said jumping out from behind the doorway.

Harry lightened a bit at this, he hated being away from Ron and Hermione - despite all his efforts, he had come to rely on them.

"That is," George added appearing next to his twin. "If you'll have us Master Potter who is the Master of Grimmauld Place and practically the new Master Black making him one fairly powerful Master."

"We'll come too!" Ron appeared with Hermione behind George.

"Well in that case," Fred said. "I think I'll pass."

* * *

Daniel Buoy was on a plane leaving Heathrow Airport. He was off to Munich, Germany and was hoping he was not being followed. His wife was asleep against the window and he had his little girl in his arms. He listened to her steady breathing and thanked Delilah one more time for saving his life. He added a silent prayer that her latest prophecy was coming true, and that it no longer required him. She would be murderous if it was not.

Daniel looked over to the other side of the cabin and saw a small mouse like man with grey watery eyes. He was giving him a wicked smile. Daniel quickly looked away and glanced at his watch impatiently. He hated planes.

* * *

On Harry's fourth day at Grimmauld Place, Arthur Weasley came home from the ministry with an official looking letter for him.

The family was having a late dinner after spending most of the day cleaning up the house. Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley with Bill to get all their school books. On their return a rather awkward moment had ensued when Bill gave Harry a duffel bag that had a featherweight charm on it full of sparkling, gold Galleons. Harry had looked at him in shock, "I don't need this much Bill! I need to make my parents money last!" Bill shook his head and gave a small laugh. "That's not from your parents vault Harry, that's from the Black vault. And believe me, you couldn't even tell I'd been there."

All the Weasley's stood there quietly and said nothing. Harry felt he couldn't cut a knife through the air it was so thick with tension. Harry would love to give the Weasley's all the money in the Black vault – but he knew they would not accept.

"The Youth Division has ordered a meeting with you Harry. They need to talk about your guardianship now that Sirius … is no longer with us," said Mr. Weasley, sitting down at the large dining table as Mrs. Weasley piled his plate with roast potatoes.

"What?" asked Harry. "A guardian?"

"Here, read this," Mr. Weasley handed the letter over to Harry.

Harry opened up the envelope and read out loud.

"_From the desk of Ms. Jaime Kate Ireland, Head of the Youth Division_

_It has come to the _Youth Division of the Ministry of Magic's_ attention that Mr. Harry James Potter is no longer in possession of a guardian due to the death of Mr. Sirius Phineas Black who had held guardianship over one Mr. Potter from 1981-1996 (June). _

_We would like to take this opportunity to say that the _Youth Division's _attempt to remove guardianship of Mr. Potter from Mr. Black in January, 1983 was foiled by Albus Dumbledore who insisted Mr. Potter's guardianship and birth documents stay as they were. We at the _Youth Division _wish to make clear that these requests were only kept after the attempted kidnapping of one Mr. Potter in September, 1982 from his home in Surrey, England – in which, without the aid of Albus Dumbledore, would have been successful._

_For these reasons, we suggest that the aforementioned, Albus Dumbledore, is made sole guardian of Mr. Potter until he comes of age. Of course, Mr. Potter will be allowed to offer his own suggestions should he wish to at the official meeting that shall take place on July 30th of this month._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Jaime Kate Ireland_

_Head of the Youth Division"_

"They make it sound like Sirius has just gone on a holiday or something," said Ginny in a small voice.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at Mr. Weasley, "Who tried to kidnap me? Why wasn't I told?"

Mr. Weasley let out a small, nervous laugh. "Well I mean to say, it was just a random, crazy person, I mean … you were – _are_ - Harry Potter. When certain people found out where you were some got ideas …" Mr. Weasley looked like he was regretting giving Harry the letter without opening it himself first.

"Was Harry left to Sirius when his parents died? Is that what they meant when they talked about his birth documents?" Hermione asked curiously, cutting Harry off who was about to start a serious probing.

Harry wasn't nearly as interested in that as he was in his "attempted kidnapping" but Mr. Weasley quickly bounded into an explanation to Hermione's questions.

"Well yes. When a child is born in the wizarding world, the parents must sign a magical contract that gives them all rights and responsibilities to that child until said child becomes of age. They also must assign a person to retain guardianship should they … well …"

"Die?" Harry suggested.

"Yes. When your parents died, your birth contract changed, Sirius gained all rights and responsibilities over you. That's why the _Youth Division_ wanted to remove Sirius from your birth certificate. A convicted murderer? Well, you know what the Ministry is like. Dumbledore convinced them to leave it all alone. Sirius was in Azkaban so he couldn't exercise his rights over you anyway."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "The 30th is tomorrow Harry, so you better get to bed now."

Harry groaned, "I hate the Ministry."

"We all do Harry," said Mrs. Weasley ignoring Mr. Weasley's scowl.

Harry rose from the table and Ron joined him. When they were in their room in Grimmauld Place, Harry looked at Ron queerly.

"I was kidnapped? Or attempted or whatever."

Ron laughed, "I'm not surprised. Although I never heard anything about it. I 'spose I would've been too young to remember."

"I guess. Your Dad didn't look up for a conversation about it either."

Ron shrugged, "Ask the ministry people when you have your interview. They wrote the letter so they must have no problems with you knowing about it."

"Yeah … yeah, I might do that."

"Cool. Wanna play chess before Mum comes up to check on us?"

"Yeah alright," Harry said distractedly.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Dad was probably right; just a random crazy person."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Harry went to the Ministry with Mr. Weasley early in the morning. He was still half asleep as he went into the phone booth that led right into the Ministry.

"Now Harry, I spoke to Dumbledore last night and he advised you not to suggest him to be your guardian," said Mr. Weasley.

"Why not?" Harry asked, slightly affronted.

"He didn't say why. Perhaps you should ask him yourself?"

"Yeah …"

Harry went through the normal inspection from the disgruntled Ministry workers and before he knew it he found himself in front of a long table full of women and one man inside an old, worn looking board room.

"Hello dear," a blonde haired woman in pink robes said, not looking up. She looked friendly enough, but Harry got the impression that she was very busy and wished to get this over with quickly. Harry shared her sentiments.

"My name is Ms. Ireland; you received our owl yesterday, yes?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes."

"And have you any suggestions or will we appoint you a guardian?"

"It's that simple?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Ms. Ireland smiled, "For you it is. It'll be a month's paper work for Hamish, eh?"

The man on the right side of Ms. Ireland grunted.

"Well … I sort of wanted to ask you something," Harry said cautiously, avoiding Mr. Weasley's eye.

"Oh yes, what would you like to know?"

Harry spoke quickly, "In that letter you sent me you said that someone tried to kidnap me-"

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter we do not know the details about that, only that it happened. You would have to speak to the Aurors Department."

"Oh," said Harry.

"So have you any suggestions?"

Harry quickly brain stormed, "Um … Lupin! Remus Lupin."

"Very well. We will let you know if it is accepted. If not then we will appoint one for you," Ms. Ireland smiled at Harry. "Have a good day dear."

Harry was led by the arm by Mr. Weasley. "Okay Harry, I'll take you back to Grimmauld Place and then I've got to go to work."

* * *

Harry spent the next few days at Grimmauld Place in relative happiness. He had an excellent birthday spent with the Weasley's and received a lot owls from his friends at Hogwarts; Dean, Seamus, Luna, Parvati and Lavender, Ernie, Katie and Susan.

There was a small glitch in the festivities though. The Weasley's were a little quiet around him when he returned from the Ministry informing them of his suggestion for Lupin to be his guardian. He hadn't understood why until Hermione took him aside, "Well Harry, they thought you'd choose them as your guardian."

Harry felt very stupid and cruel and immediately went to apologise to them. They had accepted his apology but he knew they were a little offended. Harry was down for a while then, and thought about going back to the Ministry to tell them he had changed his mind. But then Lupin showed up and was glowing at Harry's request. He knew he had made the right choice.

Another glitch was the constant Order meetings that he was not allowed to attend.

He would sit on the stairs glumly with Ginny and Ron and Hermione and sulk at their bad fortune. It was made worse by the fact that Fred and George had recently joined.

Despite Harry wishing to be in on the meetings he would quickly run off to Buckbeak's room when the meeting ended and the members would file out. He didn't want to see the faces of Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt who he knew would be full of pity over Sirius' death.

Harry also wished to avoid Snape whose mutual hatred was as vast as ever. Harry knew deep down that it wasn't Snape's fault for what had happened to Sirius, but he found it easier to blame him than Dumbledore. And if he went on a rant about Snape for long enough, he could forget that deep down, it was his fault. Despite this realisation, Harry still had a hard time looking at the Potions Master, or even thinking about him with wanting to throw something sharp and pointy.

Dumbledore had also been teaching Harry Occlumency. Harry improved after each lesson and was surprised how much easier it was when you actually liked the teacher. He began to block the spell very well and was eager to learn how to cast it, but Dumbledore said he wanted Harry to learn to block it perfectly, and be able to conjure memories that never happened and file through his memories to release certain ones to trick the caster before he would let Harry cast the spell himself. But all this left Harry extremely drained and he had trouble getting out of bed any earlier than 10.30am.

On a more positive note, with Lupin's encouragement, Harry had been talking to Ron and Hermione about his _feelings_ and such. Harry didn't think it helped him at all, but he knew it made Ron and Hermione feel much better about their relationship with him, and so he kept it up.

As far as the house was concerned, Harry couldn't believe he owned such an old, grand, home. The paintings on the wall constantly threw suspicious looks at him, and only with the encouragement of Phineas (who had a new found respect for Harry), did the paintings stop insulting Harry and his guests.

The portrait of Sirius's mum was still an unknown quantity, but Mrs. Weasley put up a crafty silencing charm around her painting so that her screams could not be heard. The crazy woman would scream for hours before finally passing out from exhaustion, and then start up again. Although you couldn't hear her, you could see her horrific facial expressions.

Harry had quickly decided the house needed to be cleaned and redecorated. Ron and Hermione willingly offered their assistance as did Mrs. Weasley who Harry had seen eyeing the little piles of dust in the drawing room the day before.

Harry wanted to get it all finished before he went back to Hogwarts, but it wasn't looking likely. Then one night, to everyone's surprise, Dumbledore came to Grimmauld Place with Dobby the house-elf.

Dobby had been beside himself at the prospect of working for Harry and had practically begged him to become the new house-elf of Grimmauld Place. Hermione was livid. But Harry welcomed the help as the house-elf, Kreacher, had finally died of old age. No one was particularly upset about this, not even Hermione.

With Dobby's help, by the last day of the holidays, the house looked brand new. And so Harry was ready to go back to Hogwarts for what would be another eventful year, he was sure.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a carriage right at the back of the Hogwarts Express. He had gotten on the train early in order to avoid stares and probing questions.

Ron and Hermione were receiving their prefect duties and so Harry was currently sitting with fellow Gryffindors Ginny, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

"I really wanted to get into ADADA," Dean was saying. "You two are so lucky!"

"Gran was really proud," Neville said. "It's all thanks to you Harry, and all those DA meetings."

"You did it on your own Neville," Harry said.

"So who else is in it?" Dean asked.

"Well the Gryffindors are you two, Hermione, Ron and Parvati Patil," Seamus said. "And I know the Hufflepuffs are Ernie MacMillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith. But I don't know the Ravenclaws or Slytherins."

"The Slytherins are Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Morag MacDougal and Draco Malfoy," said Neville.

"That's gonna be fun," Harry mumbled.

Harry had seen Malfoy come onto the train and had noticed how terrible he had looked. At first Harry thought Malfoy's messy hair, the bags under his eyes, his disheveled attire was the result of his father being in Azkaban. A loss of pride. But then Harry saw his eyes and recognized the far away look; Voldemort had paid a few visits to Malfoy Manor.

Harry decided he didn't care an awful lot about any plan of destruction that Voldemort had planned through Malfoy; there were too many people in the Order on the teaching staff to get away with anything too atrocious. Or so Harry hoped.

"And the Ravenclaws are, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner and Heidi Gardiner."

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher is?" Ginny asked.

"I hope it's Lupin!" Dean said.

"It's not," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"He told me he can't."

"What? When?"

Luckily at that moment, Harry avoided a questioning as the compartment door was opened and Luna Lovegood poked her head in.

"Hello Harry, hello Ginny."

"Hey," Harry said and he and Ginny moved across so that she could squeeze in next to Ginny.

Harry had originally thought very little of Luna; he thought she was a bit of an idiot in truth. But by the end of last year he had warmed to her as she was one of the few people who seemed to accept Harry for what he was, and never asked too many questions.

"Look at this fantastic new article on Balstoc Bridies," Luna said, waving her father's magazine, _The Quibbler,_ under Ginny's nose.

"Wow, um, cool," Ginny said without conviction.

"I know," Luna said, and then she looked at Harry. "Are you pleased?"

Harry looked at her strangely, "About what?"

"Are pleased that your friends, Ron and Hermione are finally going out? I mean they won't fight anymore - will they?" Everyone in the compartment gasped loudly. Harry gave her a 'how did you know' look, and Luna laughed at him, "Just then, I saw them kissing."

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione close behind, holding hands. This made Ginny and Harry erupt into childish giggles until they were sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up at the magical roof in the hall. The sky was a clear black with stars scattered everywhere like a messy drawing board. He looked over to the teacher's table and saw Rubeus Hagrid give him an energetic wave which caused his drink to spill onto Professor McGonagall. Harry laughed silently and waved back. The familiarity of it all was calming for Harry and he let out a sigh of relief. He was home.

His eyes then fell on Dumbledore who was in deep conversation with tiny Professor Flitwick. Harry wondered if they were talking about the envelope he had received from the muggle.

Harry's eyes continued to roam until they fell on Snape. Harry had not expected the scene in front of him. Normally the first feast for the year had Snape throwing disgusted, evil looks at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, Snape was in an animated conversation with one who could only be the new DADA teacher as Harry did not recognise her.

"Look at the woman Snape's talking too," Harry said nudging Ron who was sitting next to him.

Ron turned to the staff table, "Whoa! DADA's gonna be good this year!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at the new professor. She had long thick, auto black hair, she was very pale, and had a little button nose. Her eyes were black as black, and Harry noted that she couldn't be more than 27 years old. She was very attractive and had an inner confident, intelligent look about her. She looked strangely familiar to Harry, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of some very frightened looking first years.

As the first years were being sorted, Harry looked back at the woman who was still talking to Snape, though in whispers now. And then something happened Harry had not thought possible. Snape laughed. A real laugh that reached his beady, black eyes. Harry was in shock, and evidently, he wasn't the only one to notice, as there were a few collective gasps around the hall.

Harry's attention was then drawn to Dumbledore who had risen out of his chair to address his students. As he gave the usual warnings, Harry took yet another look at the woman who had had the power to make Snape laugh. She looked so familiar to Harry. And then it clicked.

He didn't need Dumbledore asking her to stand and offer an introduction.

He didn't need the sharp jab in his ribs from Ron.

He didn't need the sneering stare from the potions master.

There was another Snape at Hogwarts. Severus Snape had a sister.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with a start. He had been in a deep sleep, and as usual he was dreaming about Sirius and Cedric Diggory. Only this one was much more pleasant than normal - though still slightly irregular.

He had been at Grimmauld Place celebrating Christmas. Sirius was dressed in Hogwarts school robes and passing around Black Pudding on a stick whilst laughing his loud bark-like laugh. Harry was walking around in his wake, clenching the back of his robes like a little child at the supermarket. Cedric was sitting with Hermione playing with a muggle Gameboy and talking about Cho Chang. Harry was very curious about what Diggory was saying but didn't want to let go of Sirius. Sirius turned to look down at him and smiled, encouraging him to go and sit with Cedric and Hermione, Harry shook his head resolutely, not wanting to let go. Before Sirius could make another response Harry was jerked awake.

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!" Ron shouted.

"Christ, Ron I'm awake!" said Harry groggily.

"Well hurry up then, we'll be late for breakfast."

Harry literally rolled out of bed and slowly pulled out his trunk from his place on the floor. He rummaged around for his robes and at a snail's pace put them on.

By the time Harry had come down from the dormitory Ron and Hermione were standing there looking very perturbed.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "You didn't have to wait."

"I told you!" said Ron. Hermione glared.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and headed down to the Great Hall which was packed full of students. Ron practically sprinted to the Gryffindor table and started shoving food enthusiastically into his mouth before Hermione and Harry had even joined him.

"'Ere are your timetables lads," Seamus said. "McGonagall gave 'em to me."

"Phakus Sayheymus," Ron said mouth full of scrambled egg.

"Well gee, Ron don't talk with your mouth half full," Hermione scowled. "Fill it right up."

"Not too bad," Harry said examining his timetable. "Double Snape though."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I've got Potions first and ADADA last. Double Snape."

"What are we gonna call her?" Ron asked in between swallows.

"Call who?" Seamus asked.

"Schnpez zistre," Ron said, mouth full again.

"Snape's sister? We'll call her Professor Snape of course," said Hermione surprising everyone with her ability to understand Ron's gibberish.

"Won't that get confusing?"

"Only for you, Weasel," a familiar drawl broke through the air.

All those at the Gryffindor table sat very quietly and watched with curious eyes at the scene in front of them. They had been waiting for the first confrontation between the illustrious house rivals, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It had come sooner than they had anticipated. But Harry was about to crush their hopes, he wasn't in the mood for a fight this early in the morning and so looked up at Malfoy with spurn in hope to get rid of him swiftly.

"Have a good summer, Malfoy?" asked Harry. "No visitors? Intruders ... distinguished guests ... lords?"

Malfoy caught on quickly and went white with trepidation. "Just wait Potter," Malfoy spat out viciously. "Things are changing around here."

"We noticed," Ron said absent-mindedly looking at Snape's sister.

Malfoy regained his usual supercilious air as he followed Ron's eyes. "Yes, Salima, best choice that muggle-lover has made in quite a while. Bye then." Malfoy raised his eyebrows pointedly up at them before strolling off out the hall.

"That's odd," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What? Malfoy being an impotent dic-" asked Ron.

"No!" Hermione snapped. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't here."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well they weren't on the train, I was patrolling remember. I didn't see either if them. And they're not at the Slytherin table, look."

Harry's eyes roamed over the Slytherin table and he saw that Hermione was right. The large figures of Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be found.

"Malfoy's looking a bit peaky too," Hermione observed.

"Oh that'd be right!" Ron said out of the blue.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You heard Malfoy; he said Snape's sister's name was Sabrina- Selena-"

'Salima," said Harry.

"Yeah, Salima. You know what that means don't you?" Ron said thickly between bites. "It means Malfoy knows her which means Malfoy's gonna be _another_ teacher's pet. Impotent dic-"

"Ron!"

Harry laughed at Ron's histrionics before grabbing his bag and heading off to class with Dean - the only other Gryffindor doing Potions.

* * *

"I've got a feeling this class is gonna be a real bastard, Harry," Dean said as they approached the dungeons where Potions took place.

"Why?" Harry laughed.

"Well we're gonna be the only Gryffindors, so he'll have no one to pick on but us."

"Nah ... he doesn't like Hufflepuffs either," said Harry.

"Well then," Dean said sarcastically as they entered the classroom, "Things'll be just bloody peachy then, eh?"

Harry laughed and walked over to the desk at the far left corner with Dean.

He started pulling his pewter cauldron (which was allowed to be bigger now he was doing N.E.W.T's) out but stopped abruptly as he looked at the rest of the class.

There were quite a few people staring at him in shock. On closer inspection Harry saw it was actually the Slytherins (which made up a good fifty percent of the class) that were the gazers. He wondered why until a pug faced Slytherin girl voiced her shock;

"How the hell did you get into this class, Potter?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

Harry smiled in respite at something so trivial. "I've been asking myself the same question."

Before any more conversation could take place, Snape came storming through the door, "Quiet now, thank you." Snape said coldly.

"Sit," he ordered as he stood behind his desk at the front of class.

Everyone sat down quickly and quietly. They had been at Hogwarts for six years now and knew Snape was not a man to be trifled with.

"Welcome to NEWT Level Potions," he began in a bored sort of tone. "You are here because you either, one; are an exceptional potion maker, or two; (and one, I favor, suits many of you more than the former) fluked the examination.

"Either way, here we are. You should know that you will receive homework every night and will be making potions every lesson. If you fail to prepare or perform for either of these tasks sufficiently you will find yourself out of my class. I offer my warning now to not test me on this."

Harry gulped. Although he was normally relatively organised, due to Hermione, he had been known to hand a few bits of homework in late and to a poor standard.

"Congratulations are in order," Snape then said a little more brightly, "for Mr. Malfoy who received the highest O.W.L. result in Potions this year."

Malfoy smirked in superiority and a small round of clapping went around. Dean put his finger up at Malfoy behind his back, Harry laughed appreciatively.

"Now, to your first potion for the sixth year," Snape tapped the black board with his wand and a potion called _The Draught of Odium_ appeared. "I don't suppose any of you miscreants know what the function of this potion is?"

Ernie Macmillan's hand flew up in the air in a very Hermione-sort of fashion.

"Macmillan?" drawled Snape rolling his eyes.

"Odium means 'abhorrence' or 'hatred' more explicitly. In this potion, Opium seeds are used with other soothing flora and other concentrated substances to concoct a potion that soothes ones hatred for one specific thing, that specific thing is supplemented to the potion immediately before the drinker consumes," Ernie said proudly.

"Correct," Snape said indifferently. Harry noted that if it were a Slytherin who had answered that they would have received five house points.

"This potion, if brewed incorrectly will cause the drinker to not lose their hatred for the specific object or thing, but cause an irreversible, insatiable anger for said object. So concentrate," he added very purposefully. "You may start."

Harry shared a nervous look with Dean before collecting the ingredients on the black board and cursing himself a thousand times over for deciding to take Potions.

* * *

"So, how bad was it?" Ron asked Harry as he, Hermione and Ron entered the Charms classroom.

"Terrible," Harry said truthfully.

And indeed it had been. Snape had, of course made several snide comments about Harry's academic ability, and attempted to knock over his potion (which had been relatively accurate. That is, no worse than anyone else's). But this was an old trick and Harry was quick to catch it and placed it purposefully in the flask holder at the end of class.

Harry felt utterly miserable at having been in a room where half the class taunted him and the other half looked at him pityingly, not daring to say anything in fear of receiving similar treatment. Harry's famous temper would have come storming out in bucket loads so severe that not even a perfect _Draught of Odium_ could satiate his fury if it wasn't for Dean; whispering under his breath to Harry all the suggestive and crude things he thought Snape and Malfoy should do together.

"Well, Divination was a cinch," Ron said triumphantly. He had been trying to make Harry feel guilty about leaving him by himself all summer.

"Well who have you got?" Harry asked trying to get Potions out of his mind. "Trelawney or Firenze?"

"Firenze," said Ron, "Thank God. Trelawney's doing the younger levels."

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked as they sat down at a desk at the front of the classroom.

This class was made up of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Charms was a much easier subject and therefore much more popular, so two classes always ran. The Gryffindors though, Harry noted, had never been with the Ravenclaws.

"Oh!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "Arithmancy was really hard! Professor Vector gave us loads of homework! It's going to be fantastic."

Ron rolled his eyes as tiny Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom.

"Alright sixth years," Flitwick said a big smile on his face. "Who's up for a laugh?"

Harry now remembered (and cursed himself for forgetting) that Flitwick was most definitely his favorite teacher.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was back in the dark room. She was, this time however, in a much better mood than the previous occasion. She walked into her Master's private quarters eagerly.

"Well?" the bodiless voice asked.

"Good news, my Lord," Bellatrix said, thankful that he had his chair turned away from her. "We have found the muggle psychiatrist; Wormtail is bringing him back as we speak."

"Good," Lord Voldemort said. Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief and was about to leave when she was called back.

"Bella, have you found the documents?" His voice was deadly calm.

"Documents, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked in a small voice, attempting to cover her failure.

Voldemort laughed cruelly and stood up to face her, "Do not play games with me Bella, I always know. I thought you would have realised that by now?"

"What-"

"The documents meant for Lucius before those damned fools at the Ministry locked him up! Have you found them?!" Voldemort's voice boomed around the room, Bellatrix was petrified.

"He-he di-didn't ha-have them! Wo-ormtail said he didn't have them!"

"No he doesn't have them!" Voldemort shouted venomously and the large snake by the fire hissed up at her. "Do you know why?!"

"N-N-No."

"The muggle doesn't have them because the cracked-old-man does!"

"How-how do y-you know?"

"How I know is irrelevant! We have but one option now!"

"I un-understand. I'll ma-make the preparations."

Bellatrix made to leave the room. But Voldemort was far too enraged to let it go. She would really feel this one.

"We're not finished yet..."

* * *

Harry was leaving Charms, laughing happily with Ron and Hermione heading down to the Great Hall for lunch when he felt it. His scar ripping his head apart. He dropped his bag and the contents spilled all over the floor. Holding his head and screaming, Harry fell to the floor in a bundle and curled up in the fetal position. He had not felt his scar hurt this bad since the night Voldemort had come back that night in the grave yard, the searing pain was making him immobile.

"Christ!" He faintly heard Ron shout. "Dean ... Seamus ... help ... hospital wing!"

Harry felt arms pull him up and carry him away as he continued to scream and twist in pain in his friend's arms. Harry was faintly aware of the stares he was receiving as they ran him off to the hospital wing.

As they dumped him on the bed and Madame Pomfrey came out the pain abruptly stopped. He was panting and sweating through his clothes.

"Sshhh! He's stopped," Hermione shouted. "Harry is it your scar?"

"Of course it's his bloody scar!"

Harry was about to respond when it started again. He threw his head back in pain and then recognised what was going on.

"Voldemort..!" Harry screamed out trying to tell them what was going on.

In the blinding pain Harry didn't see Dumbledore come hastily in followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who quickly ushered Dean, Seamus and Neville out of the hospital wing.

"Voldemort ... doing Cruciatus Curse ... ARGH!" The pain was unbearable. Harry couldn't see or hear anything. He felt the pain would never end and that he would have to live with this for the rest of his life, he wanted to die. Death had to better.

And then it stopped. Harry took a moment to catch his breath. His throat felt scratchy from all the screaming. He felt faint, "He's bloody pissed-" Harry quickly stopped himself when he saw the ensemble of teachers around him.

"But Professor!" squeaked Hermione. "His Occlumency Lessons! He shouldn't feel anything - right?"

"Yes and no. Whilst Occlumency will keep Harry out of Voldemort's head when he sleeps, he will never stop feeling his more ... potent emotions."

Madame Pomfrey rushed forward and pushed a glass in his face, "A calming draught. Drink up." Harry took the glass eagerly; he could feel his blood pumping furiously around his body.

"I suppose he has become aware of the location of the documents you gave me, Harry," suggested Dumbledore.

"Documents?" queried Ron. Harry gave him an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look.

"There is currently nothing we can do," Dumbledore said. "Professor Flitwick has not finished opening the envelope."

Madame Pomfrey put her hand over Harry's head, "You're clearing up."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall motioning them out the door. "Off to class, Mr. Potter you may stay if you wish."

"No," said Harry quickly. He wasn't keen on spending the rest of the day locked up in the hospital wing. "I'm fine, I'll go to class."

"Suit yourself."

"Here Harry," Hermione said handing him his bag. "The bell's about to go."

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "If anything else happens, no matter how insignificant you think it is, I want you to come to me."

"Okay," Harry said, and he smiled up at the old man before gingerly walking out of the room with Ron and Hermione, clearly aware of the four sets of eyes following him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" pressed Hermione.

"Hermione, he said he was fine," said Ron, but he also looked at Harry worriedly.

"I'm fine, promise," said Harry reassuringly.

They were on the third floor, heading down the corridor to a room they had never been in before. They opened the door and walked tentatively in. There were exactly three spots left, one next to Zacharias Smith, one next to Neville and one next to Parvati Patil. Harry moved quickly for Parvati before the other two could.

Zacharias was a prat and Harry had never been fond of him. And Neville, despite obvious improvement was still a walking disaster. Hermione sat herself next to Neville and Ron was left with Zacharias. They both glared at him as Harry smirked cheekily back.

"Bloody scar my ass," Ron muttered. Harry laughed.

He looked around the classroom. It was much bigger than the others and there were full book shelves along every wall, full of novels and facts on dark creatures and difficult defensive and attacking spells. The seating was fitted in quite tightly; in fact the desks only took up a quarter of the room. There were mats at the back for practicing spells.

"I'm so happy I got into this class," Parvati looked up at Harry eagerly. "This is the only thing I'm better than Padma at - thanks heaps to you. You have to help me so I can do better than her!"

Harry was reminded of Ron's silent rivalry with his brothers and nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks!"

"That's alright," said Harry. "Hey, do you know much about Snape's sister?"

"Padma had DADA this morning and she said she was nice enough. She doesn't look much like Snape, does she?"

Harry thought this was an inaccurate description, she looked exactly like Snape. Salima had the same eyes; there was just life behind them. The same smile, only it was bona fide. The same colour hair only looked after and obviously, much longer. Harry didn't say this though, Parvati was about to continue when the young teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon sixth years," she said, a small smile on her face.

She was dressed in dark grey robes with black pants and a simple white blouse underneath.

"Don't get out your things out just yet!" she said as people began reaching for their wands. "We're going to have a bit of seating shuffle, everyone stand and when I call your name out go to the desk I signal at please."

Everyone stood and walked to the back of the class room.

"Alright," she began pointing at the desk at the far left corner. "Neville Longbottom and Morag MacDougal." Harry threw a sympathetic look at Neville and wondered where this seating arrangement came from.

She moved on to the desk next to Neville and Morag, "Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott."

"Heidi Gardiner and Millicent Bulstrode on this one thank you. Susan Bones and Mandy Brocklehurst, right here girls."

She moved on to the next row, "Terry Boot and Michael Corner, far left boys. Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil next to the boys."

"Poor Padma, Parkinson is the biggest cow," said Parvati.

"Parvati Patil and Zacharias Smith."

Parvati walked off next to Zacharias and Salima Snape moved onto the front row. Harry looked at the six people left; himself, Ron, Hermione, Ernie and the two Slytherins.

"Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini, front left boys." Ron muttered under his breath and threw a vicious look at the young teacher who didn't notice.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hermione Granger, front right."

Harry rolled his eyes in an 'of course' sort of fashion. "Last but not least, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, centre front."

Harry was reluctant to walk to the desk until he saw Malfoy walking without fuss, he trotted on behind him and a few people stared at the young teacher with a 'do you know what your doing' expression.

"That's gutsy Professor, they'll kill each other before the end of class," Ron said motioning towards Harry and Malfoy.

There was a quiet murmur of agreement and Harry was about to add in his two cents until he saw the look the teacher was giving Ron. Her small pleasant smile had faded and Harry now saw the uncanny resemblance the young woman had with her brother. Everyone fell quiet.

"I beg to differ. Firstly," she said very coldly. "I am not a Professor and have no desire to become one. Far too much study involved. I am a teacher; you may call me 'Miss Snape'. Secondly, I am very aware of certain ... feelings," she threw a look at Harry and Malfoy, "between certain students. But I couldn't give two left testicles about what you do out of class, as long as in class, in _my_ class, you behave."

There was complete and utter silence following this small speech, but she wasn't finished, "I have organised this seating arrangement in order of your ability at this subject." Miss Snape no longer looked murderous, but the small smile hadn't returned.

"You are currently sitting next to the person who is closest to your own ability, for example, the two weakest students, Mr. Longbottom and Miss MacDougal are currently sitting together." Neville looked very downcast at this statement.

"Don't look so affronted Mr. Longbottom," Miss Snape said, "You are the fifth best in your house at this subject." Neville looked a bit happier at this point of view.

"In this subject, nearly every assignment and assessment will require you to have a partner. You may feel that it is unfair to put the two best students together," she pointed to Harry and Malfoy with this statement, "but why should they be put with students below their own standard?"

Hermione's hand flew in the air. Harry felt Malfoy roll his eyes next to him.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"But how can those who are down the bottom of the class get better if they don't work with the strongest students."

Harry thought Hermione had a good point; he looked at Miss Snape waiting for her reply. "You have been at Hogwarts for six years; you have been learning new skills and honing your innate ones for six years. If you haven't got it now you never will."

Hermione looked abashed.

"In a subject like this, you either have it or you don't. Some of the cleverest wizards couldn't win a duel to save their life. Consider this," she looked at the class, "If I were to put the best student, Mr. Potter here, with the weakest, Mr. Longbottom, would that be fair on Mr. Potter?"

Harry could feel the class coming around to her point of view. "Mr. Potter would most likely do all the work, and Mr. Longbottom would receive the same mark for doing nothing. On top of this, Mr. Potter would be doing two people's work, therefore not giving him the best possible mark he could get."

People were nodding in agreement now, although Ron still looked as though he had sucked a lemon.

"Do you understand?" There was a round of "yes" before she continued.

"Very well," Miss Snape continued. "I'll let you know now what to expect from this class ... and from me."

Harry sat up attentively, "This class in nearly all practical, the only theory you will do will be what you read to further your understanding of certain spells and creatures. Having said that, this will be the hardest subject most of you do. And then, some of you naturals will waltz through this class like a dolphin would through a swimming class. We'll start slow though; it will get harder when I see confidence building. As for the person sitting next to, you'd do well to get along with them as best you can. As in order to pass this subject, you'll have to rely on them heavily."

"Fuck that," Malfoy swore softly.

Miss Snape heard and looked down at him; Harry expected her to start yelling, based on her reaction to Ron for his rebuke against her authority.

"Draco, don't swear it's bad for the soul."

Malfoy humphed.

She continued explaining the topics they would be studying without another word about Malfoy's slur, but Harry was looking at Malfoy with his mouth hanging open, and he wasn't the only one.

"Do you all understand? It's very important that you do not fall behind because you will never be able to catch up."

Ron's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Are you going to let Malfoy swear at you," Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Well ... yes," she replied. "It'd be slightly hypocritical of me to punish him for using words I taught him."

Another shocked silence. Malfoy was smirking broadly.

Miss Snape ignored the curious stares and continued, "Turn to page one-hundred and fifteen of your text and you will see both information and instructions on the Baleful Curse and how to defend it and counter it. If you wish to avoid homework, I want you and your partner to be able to create the curse, counter it and defend it by the end of this period. Use the mats," she said referring to the mats to the back of the room, "if you need help don't be afraid to ask."

Harry took his text book and wand out of his bag, "Well come on Potter, I've got loads of Astronomy homework to get through, I don't need more."

Harry followed Malfoy to the mats.

"You know you don't seem very annoyed at having me as your partner," said Harry.

Malfoy looked at Harry as if he were a fool, "I'm not pleased Potter, but, as much as it pains me to admit it," he drawled out nastily, "You do appear to know what you're doing where this subject is concerned."

There was a loud bang and Ron began growing horns as Blaise Zabini held his hands over his mouth trying to stifle laughter. Miss Snape ran forward and muttered the counter curse, "It's alright Mr. Weasley ... be careful Mr. Zabini! This is a dangerous spell!"

Malfoy looked at Harry pointedly, as if to prove his point. "Horns wouldn't suit me."

"Don't know about that…" Harry muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, we better get started," Harry made to open the text book.

"Don't bother Potter, I know this spell," said Malfoy smirking malevolently. "I'll teach you."

This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the end of the period, Miss Snape stopped the class and asked each student in turn to perform the curse, counter it, and defend it.

As she went around the room, stopping those who were performing the spell incorrectly, Harry noticed she was very quick with her wand and prevented what would have been deplorable accidents.

Harry and Malfoy were the last ones she came to, at this stage, only Hermione and Zacharias had avoided homework, Ron had done the curse and defended it effectively, but nearly sliced Blaise Zabini apart when he attempted the counter curse.

"Alright Mr. Potter, we'll see you defend it first," Miss Snape said, "You perform it Draco."

Malfoy shouted, "_Ballefort_!" Harry quickly shouted, "_Decidendi_!"

A large sparkling shield shot out of Harry's wand covering him entirely, the spell rebounded off the side of the shield and Miss Snape quickly muttered the counter curse before it hit Parvati Patil.

"Excellent Mr. Potter," she said. "Now swap."

Harry and Malfoy each took it in turns and performed the curse, its counter and a defense spell perfectly.

"Well done boys! Quickly before the bell goes back in your seats," Miss Snape said. "Those of you who did not complete the three tasks correctly, practice and study by next period. I'll test you again and those that aren't successful will find themselves on detention with me. Have a good evening, you're dismissed."

Harry grabbed his bag and quickly followed Ron and Hermione out of the room, eager to get away from Malfoy.

"Well she's alright," said Hermione.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron said. "She's just like Snape, favoring Malfoy, giving out detentions. And what about putting that dic-("Ron!") with you, eh Harry? I mean, everyone knows how you guys feel about each other!"

"She's right though," said Hermione. "Harry and Malfoy were clearly better than the rest of us; you saw how powerful their spells were, Ron?"

"You like her?" Ron said incredulously. "You agree with me, don't you?" He said turning on Harry.

"Well I definitely don't like being partners with Malfoy," said Harry.

"And you think I do, Potter?" drawled Malfoy, his Slytherin gang behind him. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Who asked you anyway?" said Ron who turned away from Malfoy and continued his ranting. "I mean, what kind of name is 'Salima' anyway?"

From behind them Harry heard Malfoy shout, "The bringer of comfort and peace!"

"What's he on about?"

Harry looked at Ron, "That's what her name means. The bringer of comfort and peace."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to **MinorMistake99**, **Fleury **& **Nattles**. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Review please!

**AbundantFear :-)**


	3. The Most Modern & Modest House of Potter

**CHAPTER THREE: THE MOST MODERN MODEST HOUSE OF POTTER**

The rest of Harry's week ran in a relatively ordinary fashion by Hogwarts standards. That is confusing, strange and oddly comforting.

Friday night he sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, reflecting on his week. He had received his Potions mark back for his first piece of work and was relieved to see an 'Acceptable' next to his name, especially as the other two potions he had made that week, he felt surely had earned him a 'Dreadful'.

The normal Defense Against the Dark Arts had now become a very boring subject, with a lot of theory and little practical work, something even Miss Snape (who taught both) had appeared to loathe. Harry however, had begun silently warming to Miss Snape who seemed to think quite highly of him (which Harry considered extremely peculiar as she was both a Snape, and seemed to be very close to Malfoy).

Harry thought this all mutely though as Ron still seemed certain that she was just as bad, if not worse than Snape. Hermione, no doubt due to her emerging relationship with Ron, was reluctant to argue Miss Snape's case.

Harry was sure that if he did not have to partner Malfoy in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, it would be his favorite subject.

Draco Malfoy had become an even larger unknown quantity in the last week than ever before. He had always been far too complex to predict in the past, but his moods had now become extremely fickle. Harry had found this slow unfolding situation very interesting and had been observing Malfoy carefully. Malfoy had appeared almost pleasant in the first Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, but the last two, he was his old vindictive self - jinxing Harry whenever he wasn't watching or was distracted by Parvati, begging him for assistance.

Crabbe and Goyle were still no where to be seen. In one Potions lesson in which Harry was sitting close to Malfoy and pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, he strained his ears the entire class in hope of hearing something about their whereabouts, but either their fellow Slytherins had not noticed their absence, or were ignoring it. Harry favored the latter.

"Grr" Ron moaned "I hate this! It's useless, I'm not gonna get it done tonight." Ron had been struggling through his Divination homework since dinner.

"You know" said Harry. "We should go see Hagrid, we haven't seen him yet. Plus, he might know something about that kidnapping thing."

This was something that had been on Harry's mind for some time. However, no one would talk to him about it. Much to his frustration. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had stayed very tight lipped about the situation, and Ron and Hermione did not seem to think it was a very big deal. ("It was only an _attempt_. And it happened a long time ago.")

"Doubt it" Ron said. "But it'll be better than homework."

Hermione shrugged in agreement and Ron went to put his homework in their dormitory; he came back with Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Just in case we stay late."

They headed down the corridors and stairs and out of the castle without running into anybody. It was a warm night, and the last remains of summer broke through the sky. Harry unbuttoned his cloak to let in a breeze.

When they reached Hagrid's little wooden hut, Ron rapped his knuckles on the front door loudly. There was rustling and barking and finally the large face of Rubeus Hagrid peeped out through the door.

"'Bout time" said Hagrid smiling happily at them as he opened the door. His little beady eyes bright and his bushy face turned up in a smile. "I thought yer'd forgotten 'bout me."

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual spots around Hagrid's massive table and Hagrid bustled away in the little kitchenette making tea.

"So, how was yer firs' week, then" asked Hagrid.

"Pretty good" said Harry. "Nothing too horrific."

Hagrid laughed heartily. "That's wha' Salima said "firs' week says 'ow the res' is gonna be.""

"You talk to that hag" said Ron loudly.

"She ain' no hag, Ron" Hagrid said a little taken aback. "She's love'ly. Made this for me she did." Hagrid pointed at a large yellow pearl sitting on the window. It was causing little patterns across the opposite wall as the moon reflected off it.

"Oh, but that's really hard magic!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What is it" Harry asked.

"It's a Vigilant Pearl. Alerts you when anything within a one mile radius is being hunted" said Hermione, sounding as if she had swallowed a text book. "But what do you need that for, Hagrid"

"Bloody centaurs are fightin' with the nymphs! Nymphs aren' a brave sorta lot. Come runnin' 'ere. Don' wan' 'em to attack a student in panic, so..."

"There are nymphs in the forest?" asked Harry.

"O' course"

"Why are they fighting" Ron asked.

"The nymphs let Firenze stay in their part o' the fores' in the holidays, for one thing. Centaurs didn' like tha'."

"So they still haven't forgiven him, then" said Harry.

"Nah, cruel lot are centaurs. Differen' to nymphs - they're fine, jus' not bold."

Hagrid then asked for a full account of their holidays, and Harry and Hagrid laughed at Ron and Hermione blushing when they told him that they were an item. Harry then told the story of the envelope with the Dark Mark on it being given to him. Hagrid was just as bewildered as the others as to how this muggle both came to get it, and why he gave it to him. Then Hermione asked a question that had evidently been niggling at her since they arrived at Hagrid's:

"Umm ... Hagrid. A bit out of the blue but - what's happened to Grawp"

"Well his still in the fores' ain' he" Hagrid beamed.

"And you told Dumbledore about him, didn't you" said Hermione tentatively.

"Well, not exactly" said Hagrid awkwardly.

"Hagrid, you really should say something" Hermione scowled.

"Yeah ... well ... it's getting' late an' you lot should be on yer way now."

Hagrid ushered them out the door, Hermione and Ron went under the Invisibilty Cloak, waiting for Harry to join them but Hagrid held Harry back.

"I forgot to tell yer Harry" Hagrid said. "This Sunday, Lupin's gonna take yer out. So make sure yer done yer homework by then."

"Take me out? Where? Is that allowed"

"He's yer guardian, o' course it's allowed. An' I can' tell yer where yer going - that's a surprise" Hagrid said secretively. "Now get along with yer."

Hagrid closed his big wooden door on them and Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and shrugged. "I didn't even get to ask him about the kidnapping."

"A man of few words" said Ron. "And a few marbles too."

"I can't believe he _still_ thinks he can tame that giant" said Hermione, frowning.

"Well, actually, it looks like he can" said Ron quietly.

"How do you know"

"Well, he doesn't have minced beef for a face anymore, does he"

* * *

Harry woke up very late Saturday morning. He was getting ready to yell at Ron for not waking him when he saw that the red head was also only just rising himself. 

"What's the t-t-time" Ron attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Eleven" said Harry looking at his watch.

They got out of bed and slowly started pulling their clothes on.

As they were trudging down the stairs with their Transfiguration homework under their arms, ready to start studying, they were pulled aside by Katie Bell.

"What are you doing up here" asked Harry.

"Looking for you two" said Katie. "We're having Quidditch tryouts tonight - you both have to be there. We start training on Wednesday."

"Okay, but why so early" said Ron.

"I'm not allowed to say yet" said Katie.

"What do you mean" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about that, just make sure you're there" said Katie. "Oh, and have you thought about getting another broom, Harry? You've had that one for three years now - you should update at least every three years - even a firebolt."

Harry frowned"I wouldn't give that firebolt up for a million Galleons."

Katie looked apologetic"Sorry, I didn't mean"

"It's okay" said Harry quickly.

"Listen Harry" Katie said a little pleadingly now, attempting to cut Ron out of the conversation"I'm a bit scared about doing this, you know? I mean, Oliver and Angelina both went bizzerk at least ten thousand times. And you and I ... we're like the only two originals left."

"I'll help you out" Harry reassured"Wood, Alicia, Angelina, the twins ... they were nothing - it was _all _us."

"Hey" said Ron indignantly.

Katie laughed and gave Harry a little hug"See you later then."

Katie ran off down the stairs and Harry and Ron followed slowly in her wake.

"Whaddaya think is going on" said Ron.

Harry shrugged"Maybe we're going to play more games this season or something."

"Maybe" said Ron. "It'll be good to start playing again though, eh? I mean you only got one game last year."

"Don't remind me" Harry grumbled as they entered the common room and joined Hermione at the desk by the window.

Hermione looked up at them with a frown"About time you two got up."

"Long week" Harry excused.

Ron dumped his homework in front of Hermione and looked at her expectantly"So what are the functions of the Attenuation Spell"

Hermione frowned, "How will you learn if you don't do it yourself!"

Ron sighed, "See, this is the problem Hermione. You have this _crazy_ assumption that I actually care about this stuff."

Hermione smacked Ron across the back of the head and dropped her homework in front of Ron.

"You should've got together with Hermione ages ago," Harry said quietly. "She never used to let us copy."

"I was saving it for the stressful years."

* * *

There were many things that made Hogwarts the best place in the world in Harry's opinion. Firstly, it was a place where he was allowed to be himself. He had been suffocated, and yet neglected at the same time as a child. Never allowed to simple act and follow his own whims. 

Secondly, Ron and Hermione were at constant call - he rarely felt alone. But undoubtedly, the best thing was Quidditch.

Harry found it exhilarating, uncomplicated and in a sense, freedom, all at the same time. He was a natural, the best seeker in the school. And he knew it, and took comfort in it.

So as he, Ron and Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch he felt the happiest he had in weeks.

"It's going to be so much better this year" Ginny said. "I've always preferred chasing to seeking, and Katie said that there are a couple of really good people coming tonight to try for the third chaser position."

"I don't care about any of that! I just wanna play" declared Ron.

"Hear, hear" Harry replied.

They reached the change rooms and walked inside to find Katie waiting for them, apparently wanting to give a speech. The three sat next to the fifth year beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper (who were looking a little sleepy), and Katie began;

"Okay guys. We've got a lot to live up to this year; I'm expecting all of you to give me one hundred percent at every training session and especially at the matches. So tonight, we've got to choose another chaser - KIRKE"

Andrew Kirke, had just fallen asleep on Ginny's shoulder. He jerked awake quickly and hung his head sheepishly at the look on Katie's face.

"If you are not serious about playing on this team" Katie said, eyes narrowed"Then we'll find another beater while we're here."

"Sorry" Kirke muttered.

"Anyway, we're going to work our way through the list of people who wish to try out, and pick them … hopefully … tonight."

Katie went on and Harry's eyes began drifting until he was looking outside to the sky. He was remembering one of the first times he saw Sirius. It was in his third year, the game against Hufflepuff. When Cedric Diggory was still alive.

To Harry, it seemed like a whole other life ago.

He was awoken from his thoughts as everyone stood up and began walking outside to the pitch.

The sky appeared to be having trouble making its mind up about whether or not it wanted to be night or day, and so had compromised with a deep purple. Harry ran his eyes over the nervous group of people waiting in the stands. He was slightly surprised to see Parvati Patil there. He voiced his surprise to Ginny.

"I didn't know Parvati played Quidditch" said Harry.

Ginny snorted"She doesn't."

"Then why is she here"

"Don't you know Harry"

"Know what"

Ginny laughed"She's totally in love with you. Ever since the Yule Ball. She's probably just trying out so she can spend time with you."

Harry had not been expecting that"But ... but ... she was annoyed at me after the Yule Ball. How do you know for sure"

"Well Parvati told Lavender, of course. And Lavender told Hermione and Hermione told me."

"Why didn't any of you tell _me_? The Yule Ball was almost two years ago."

"Well we thought about it, but decided not to. I mean, Parvati's not the only girl who likes you. Plus, it was pretty clear you liked Cho Chang - Parvati was so annoyed when you had that little fling with her."

"How did you guys know about that" Harry asked, surprised. "And who else likes me!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows"Girls talk Harry. Besides it was obvious, and Cho was more upset than usual."

"Yeah I seem to have that effect on her" Harry said a little bitterly.

"It was her problem, Harry," said Ginny. "Now … who else likes you? Well, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Although Hannah not so much anymore…"

Harry looked at Ginny wide eyed.

"And then Heidi Gardiner and Mandy Brocklehurst – you know the two Ravenclaws in your year?"

"Uh …"

"And then Brittany Woods and Rebecca Silverspoon – the third years. But you should know about those two, the follow you all over the common room."

"God" Harry said. "This is bizarre … I thought the only person who'd ever liked me was you … oh, I mean …"

Ginny went an interesting shade of red, "Yeah … well, I'm not the only one. I mean … I _wasn't_."

Harry missed the shake in Ginny's voice as he looked up at the spectator stands again and saw the two third years, Brittany and Rebecca looking down at him ("Oh my God! He looked at us! Did you see that Brits!" "Argh! He never looks at us! I told you the red t-shirts would work!").

"So" Ginny asked, trying to take the subject far away from her"Are you interested? In Parvati I mean."

"Not really" Harry said truthfully. "But don't tell her that! I mean, I don't want to upset her."

"Yeah, but if you don't tell her you're not interested, she'll keep on liking you" Ginny said. "That's not fair, Harry."

Harry was denied the opportunity to reply as Katie began yelling out names and instructions. Harry stole a look at Parvati. She waved at him merrily as if she had been waiting for the opportunity to grab his eye. He quickly looked away embarrassedly. He then looked over at Ginny who had gone slightly red again and was determinedly looking in the other direction. Harry shook his head, knowing this was not going to turn out smoothly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Did you know that … apparently … there are a few girls …"

"That would like you to deflower them?" Ron suggested.

Harry went bright red, "Please do not ever say that again."

Ron laughed loudly.

"When did I become a … a …"

"Teen heart throb? Yes, I can see why you're embarrassed. It is rather like a bad American teen movie …"

"Gary Jules is right … a very, very, mad world."

Ron looked at Harry, "Who's Gary Jules?"

* * *

Harry woke on Sunday morning, and lied in bed just thinking. He had taken to doing this a lot lately. 

It was almost half an hour before he remembered that Lupin was taking him out today. He quickly got changed and headed out of the dormitory.

When he got to the Great Hall, he found that he was one of about ten students that had gotten out of bed this early. The only teacher out was Professor Flitwick who was reading the Daily Prophet in a very awkward fashion as his little frame could not hold the paper up properly.

Harry was eating some toast and marmalade when he received a sharp tap on the shoulder. He looked around and saw Argus Filch, the caretaker, standing over him.

"C'mon Potter" he said. "Unfortunately it's my job to take you lot down to the gate."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw two younger students behind Filch. He obviously wasn't the only one going out today.

Harry got up and followed the caretaker out of the Great Hall and into the crisp morning air. They walked down the steps and stopped in front of one of the carriages that were carried by Thestrals. Harry patted the Thestral closest to him and was pleased to see Filch squirm. If you could see a Thestral, you had seen death.

Harry got inside the carriage and the two younger students followed. Filch scrambled in after him. They didn't speak on the short journey down to the gate, and this did not bother Harry at all. When they pulled up a few minutes later, Harry quickly got out and ran into the open arms of Remus Lupin who was waiting just inside the gate.

"How have you been" Lupin asked.

Harry stepped away from Lupin and shrugged his shoulders. He had never been able to lie to Lupin, and he didn't really want to. Lying was not as easy with someone so observant as Lupin.

"Well, Mr. Lupin" Filch said"Get the boy back by 6pm." And Filch walked back into the carriage and out of sight. Harry saw the other students walking off with their parents.

Harry looked at Lupin expectantly"So where are we going"

"It's a surprise."

"Well how are we getting there"

"Train."

"How long will that take" They began walking towards Hogsmeade Station.

"Not long."

"Why are we going"

"You'll see."

"Why are you being all secretive"

"Because it'll be better if it's a shock."

"Why don't you just tell me and I'll act all shocked when I see it"

"No."

"Are we doing something illegal"

"No."

"Can I guess and you say warm or cold"

"No."

"Is anyone else going to be there"

"No."

"Why don't you"

"You know, Harry" Lupin interrupted. "Your father was an expert at this game and even _he_ couldn't break me."

"Fine, whatever. I don't care."

"Have you done all your homework"

"Yes."

"Are you keeping up with Potions"

"Yep."

"And Occlumency"

"Yeah."

"No dreams"

"Nothing relevant."

"What does that mean"

"It means, no."

"You being nice to Professor Snape"

Harry swore under his breath.

"Sorry"

"Nothing."

"What about ADADA"

"Fine."

"It's not hard"

"N"

"Not struggling"

"N"

"Are you"

"_Alright,_ I get it"

"Good, now say you're sorry."

Harry hit Lupin across the head playfully and quickly ran into the Station.

* * *

Harry was looking at a modest two storey house. It was brown brick with a black tiled roof. It looked sturdy and safe. He was standing in the front garden that was neat and natural with a big apple tree to the left that had a tire hanging of it. He could not believe he was here, after years of wondering what it would be like. 

"They're around the back Harry" Lupin said quietly.

They walked around to the back of the house, Harry's eyes wandering everywhere - taking it all in. The life he should have had.

He stopped in front of several elegantly carved cement blocks. The three that were the closest ... Harry dropped to his knees and read the inscriptions on his parent's and godfather's tomb stones.

**James Thomas Potter** Beloved Father, Husband Friend 1957-1981

**Elizabeth Amelia Potter** Beloved Mother, Wife Friend 1957-1981

**Sirius Phineas Black** Beloved Friend ... Godfather 1957-1996

Harry touched the ground where his family lay buried. The sun had made the grass warm. He lay down on is back across their graves, and looked at the sky. The clouds were making odd patterns and it was frustrating Harry, he knew those shapes. But his mind couldn't work it out.

He kept raking his brain but the answers weren't there. Tears of irritation threatened to run down his face, but he held them in – not wanting to cry in front of anyone.

He was vaguely aware of the closest thing to a parent he had left taking his hand. But this made it worse. He never cried in front of anyone. He would not do it.

His throat began to hurt painfully as he held a sob down. _He would not cry_. He was stronger than that.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry felt a surge of electricity-like magic surge through him, and everything went black.

* * *

Daniel Buoy fell to the ground with a resounding thud. 

"Enough" a nervous, squeaky voice said. "He's said everything he knows. Go to the Dark Lord, tell him."

"What about his family ... the little girl. Can I play"

"No. Leave them."

"Very well."

Bellatrix left the room and quickly walked up the stairs. She walked into the room and was surprised to see her master smiling at her.

"What is it, my lord"

"Call my faithful Death Eaters; go to the wharf by Azkaban prison. They've escaped."

* * *

Harry was slowly waking up. His eyes attempting to focus as best they could without his glasses. He saw the faint outline of them on a coffee table in front of him. He picked them up and quickly put them on. 

He did not recognise where he was, and began to panic as he wondered how he had got there. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on fluffy red sofa, with yellow cushions. The coffee table in front of him was cherry wood and there was a small vase with three white roses in it, sitting on top.

The room itself was not overly large, but bigger than average. The fireplace in the back wall had fresh wood inside, waiting to be lit. The drop curtains were wide open, letting in the afternoon sun.

"Hmm ... now which one of us do you belong to" a strange voice came from behind Harry.

He swung around quickly, but there was no one there. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket.

"You're far too young to be my William's ... maybe you're not one of us..? No, you look like us."

Harry searched around the room for the speaker. "Where - who are you"

The strange voice was chuckling now. Harry turned around to where the voice appeared to be coming from. He looked up at a painting. The painting was of a man of about fifty. He had jet black hair with several grey lines, and a pair of glasses sat on his pointed nose. Right now, the man was chortling appreciatively.

"Oh..." Harry said a little embarrassed.

The man took a good look at Harry and began nodding his head in what appeared to be comprehension.

"There it is" he said. "You must be little James' boy."

Harry looked up in surprise"How did you know"

"You inherited the most attractive feature of your mother - her eyes."

"You knew my parents"

More laughter"In a manner of speaking. I left before your time; I passed a few weeks after James told us Lily was pregnant. I was his grandfather - Alfred Potter, a pleasure to meet you ... now what was it they called you? Hamish"

"Harry" said Lupin walking into the room.

"Ah, yes. Good, strong name" Alfred said nodding his head, and then seriously"Now, are you at Hogwarts and what house are you in"

"Don't worry Alfred, he's a Gryffindor" Lupin said.

"Good, good! Beating them all I bet."

"Yes ... well. Harry, why don't you come with me into the kitchen"

"Oh, alright Remus. Well see you later then" Alfred said.

"Bye" Harry said timidly, following Lupin out of the drawing room into the kitchen.

Harry walked through the archway at the back of the room, into the dining area and through to the kitchen. Lupin had put the kettle on and was making some tea. Harry sat down at the round kitchen table.

"So this was my mum and dad's house," Harry said.

Lupin gave Harry his tea and sat opposite him. "Yes, Harry, this was your parent's home. In Godric's Hollow ... Alfred, who you just met, he was your dad's grandfather - he built this place, to be handed down, son to son. Or daughter - should the occasion arise."

Harry shuffled awkwardly in his chair"I'm sorry about before. I - I didn't mean to ... I mean I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened."

"Don't be sorry, Harry" Lupin said quietly. "I probably shouldn't have brought you here this soon. But I wanted you to see that we put Sirius with your mum and dad. Like he would've wanted. Plus, we need to start..."

"But you can't - you can't have Sirius' bod -I"

"It's the memory that counts, Harry. The respect."

"Yeah, yeah you're right."

"Harry, I don't know what to say to make all the pain go away. And even if I did, I wouldn't, because you need to feel that. That pain will be your biggest weapon. But you can't bottle everything up; you need to let people know" Lupin said in a slightly lecturing manner.

"I talk to Ron and Hermione all the time" Harry said indignantly

"They owled me Harry"

"What"

"Harry, just listen. They owled me to say that they were worried. They said you spoke to them, but that you were rarely honest, they said you were … _straying_, sometimes."

"_Straying_? What do you mean _straying_! I'm not _straying_ ... sodding fools ... fucking _straying-_"

"Harry! Please" Harry stopped grumbling, but crossed his arms angrily. "We need to start training you."

"What? Training me"

"Yes" Lupin said looking at Harry seriously. "From now on, every Sunday, you will come here and learn."

"Learn? What type of stuff"

"Well, we'll continue Occlumency for a start. Then spells, charms, and the most powerful magic against Voldemort - the Ancient Enchantments of the Brethren."

"Come again"

"It's an old magic, the most ancient there is. They use more natural, prehistoric magic. Only four are granted the power of the Ancient Enchantments at birth, and only those four could teach it … it has been that way from the start. After the many wars in which dictators abused their powers – they hid out. Only to be found if they wished to be. But luckily for us, we found one."

"Who"

"Salima Snape. With Dumbledore's encouragement, she has agreed to teach you as much as she can. You of course, will never be able to learn it all as you're male. But it will help."

"Well, is Snape one too"

"No. Males are not part of the Brethren. But he comes from an ancient line of them, if he had had children, they could've been. Plus, only four ever exist. No more, no less."

"If there aren't any males then why is it called the Brethren"

"In ancient times, wizards and witches were much stronger than we are today. We'd be lucky to possess even half of their power. On top of this, wizards were always much stronger than witches. There were several reasons, the main one being that women, like in old muggle times, were not expected to learn as much as the men. Anyway, the four most powerful wizards - Gryffindor and Slytherin amongst them - created the Brethren. It was to be an exclusive society, only the children of these four wizards were to be apart of it and taught the most powerful enchantments known to man. But then something happened; only three of the wizards bore children. Gryffindor and his brother, and Slytherin. And guess what"

"They were girls"

"Got it in one. Slytherin left of course, and so the line was passed down through the Gryffindor women instead, there hasn't been a male with the power since."

"Hold on! You said Snape came from an ancient line? Does that mean he's related to Slytherin too"

"No. He comes from the line of Grederic Gryffindor, Godric's brother."

"What! Then why was Snape in Slytherin and not Gryffindor"

"Actually, it's believed that if Grederic was anything, he was a Ravenclaw. It's the characteristics Harry, not the heritage. Salima was in Ravenclaw, though. Slytherin's only known relative is Voldemort."

"Only known"

"Well Harry, Salazar Slytherin lived hundreds of years ago, there are most likely many decendants wondering around - most likely unaware of their true heritage. Same with Grederic and Godric."

"And Grederic's known heirs are the Snape's"

"Yes."

"And Godric's"

Lupin smiled"I'm looking at him."

Harry could have been shocked, he should have been surprised. But he had suspected for sometime - that this was a possibility. "So my father and I are descendants of Godric Gryffindor"

"No Harry, not your father. Your mother."

Now he was surprised"But she came from a muggle family"

Lupin laughed a little at this"Every "so-called" muggle born who comes to Hogwarts, had magic in their family at some stage. People don't just wake up one morning and have the magic, it's in their blood. But sometimes, it skips several generations before coming out again. Your cousin could have magical children."

"That's not a pleasant thought ... oh God, does this mean I'm related to Snape"

"_Very_ distantly, but yes I suppose it does."

Harry groaned"Does he know that we are distantly related"

"Yes, he does."

"Fantastic" Harry said quietly.

"That's how your mother saved you Harry. She was part of the Brethren; she used the ancient magic that Voldemort rejects. He rejects it because his predecessor did too. Your mother was astonishingly powerful once she was a fully fledged witch."

"My mum hated my dad, so why did this powerful witch marry him."

"She didn't hate _him_ Harry, she hated what he did. It's true, he was pretty horrible to the students of the other houses, but he was fiercely protective of Gryffindors, so was Sirius. That's why everyone wanted to be in Gryffindor in the days of your father - guaranteed security. They were so much more powerful than everyone else. They were better than the seventh years in their fourth."

"Well when did she stop hating what he _did_"

"When he stopped doing it. I mean he didn't really have to in the last year - the memory of what he had done was enough for most" Lupin laughed.

"Why did my dad like her so much"

"Your dad didn't like her at first, a bit like Ron and Hermione in those first few months at Hogwarts. But in the third year, I don't know, he was just smitten. He wouldn't even look at other girls, much to their dismay. Your father was a good man Harry, he really was. Even Professor Snape knows it, deep down. And your mother? She was the most beautiful person in the entire world Harry. I've never meant someone with such a patient disposition, perfectly matching your father's famous temper" Lupin laughed at Harry"not unlike your own temper."

"I don't have a..! Okay, maybe a little one."

"Lily was clever, pretty and kind. Plus, she was never afraid of standing up for herself or those around her. She was never submissive. All us boys had a bit of a crush on her, and all the girls wanted to be her friend. Bit like you really."

"Well why didn't you or Sirius ever try to - well, you know"

"We had a crush on her; your father was in love with her. Plus, she chose him. I remember the day Lily agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him," Lupin smiled. "He didn't jinx Professor Snape for two weeks."

Lupin laughed reminiscently. Harry didn't though, "I hate living in their shadow..."

Lupin stopped smiling at this comment and looked at Harry"You don't live in their shadow Harry. You are their shadow. You look like them for a start. You have James' loyalty, courage and talent. And Lily's heart. These things, your experiences, your own heroics - make you an extraordinary individual, which came from two other extraordinary individuals. You're loved Harry, for who you are, not what you are. But James and Lily will always live on inside of you - as you will live on in your children."

"I don't want to be a hero," Harry said quietly.

"A true hero never asks to be so, but nevertheless you are." Lupin looked thoughtfully at Harry"You're our hope Harry. And I don't just mean the Order, I mean everybody. Hope runs through you so ferociously and in such liberal amounts that it pours out of you into those that surround. You bring people hope, that's why you're a hero. Not because of your Quidditch wins, or Voldemort defeats. But because you offer us a light."

Harry looked at Lupin, "I still don't understand this Brethren stuff."

"Don't worry, Salima will explain more to you. And on that note Harry … be weary of Salima. Like all with great power, she is not what she seems."

* * *

"I've never been down here before," a drawling voice said. 

"Peeves showed me, he's a sweet little thing really," a more mature voice said. "Well, when he has a wand pointing at him anyway."

"Sweet? Yeah, if you're in the 17th century and a psycho."

"You don't have to be so cynical all the time, Draco."

"And you don't have to be so optimistic, Salima."

Salima Snape frowned at her young male companion"Do you remember the night before you left for Hogwarts? That owl you sent me"

"Vaguely" Draco Malfoy said indifferently.

"I've still got it you know. It made me cry."

"Yeah well, we're even then."

"You still hungry? I don't think you're eating enough."

"Nah, I'm good. Better go." Malfoy stood up and headed for the painting that opens up the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Draco, where's Crabbe and Goyle"

Malfoy turned around, frowning"I don't know." Anyone else would have believed him; his talent for lying was so great.

Salima raised her eyebrows"I taught you well. But don't play with me, darling boy - has he got them"

Malfoy went to the painting and tried opening it. It would not budge"Let me out."

"Come here."

"No."

"You can come here on your own free will or I will make you."

Malfoy turned around and spat out aggressively"I hate you"

"No you don't. And that's the problem, isn't it? It's very easy to hate Draco. Now, come here."

Malfoy tried frantically to pull the frame out but was suddenly flying back towards Salima before he could even scratch it.

She turned him around with a flick of her hand. He wore an unreadable expression. She grabbed his left arm and pulled the sleeve up.

"You promised me" she whispered. "You promised you wouldn't do it. You promised you would come to me when this was asked of you – so I could stop it."

"And _you_ promised you wouldn't leave - but you did."

"I had to! You know I had to! I didn't have a choice, it was that or death! Death for you"

"Exactly. Our situations are more alike than you think."

She let him go. "And the boys"

"He's got them."

"What for"

"What will you do if I tell you"

"I don't know..."

"Tell Dumbledore" said Draco.

"Maybe."

"I'll tell you, if you tell me."

"Tell you what" Salima asked.

"What I'm meant to find out."

"What are you meant to find out" Salima asked quietly.

"Who's loyal and who's not. Is your brother loyal, Salima"

"What will you do if I tell you"

"I don't know."

"Tell Voldemort" retorted Salima.

Malfoy shuddered"Maybe."

"Then I'll tell you nothing."

Malfoy shrugged indifferently"Suit yourself." He headed for the painting again.

"What happened to you"

He turned around to face her once more"You left."

* * *

**A/N - **Reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry, the comma's, etcweren't working when placed after quotations.. No idea why not. Sorry if it made reading difficult. 

**AbundantFear**


	4. The Worth of Life

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE WORTH OF LIFE**

"Mr. Weasley!" Ron jumped at his name being shouted. "If you do that _one_ more time you will walk out of this room incapable of fathering children!"

Ron went violently red as everyone sniggered appreciatively behind their hands. Harry turned away so that Ron would not see him laughing.

They were in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, doing Occlumency and Legilimency. It was the toughest magic they had done yet and everyone was struggling.

Ron, instead of using the incantation of _Legilimens_, was yelling _Legislans_ which resulted in Blaise Zabini's bladder muscles relaxing - causing him to sprint to the loos every time. Only it was clearly only an accident the first time.

"Alright next couple, Miss Granger and Ernie," Miss Snape said smiling.

It had become common practice in this class to be called by your first name if Miss Snape liked you. For a reason unbeknownst to Hermione, she was not a part of this group – but was doing extra nightly study to join it.

Ron had questioned Miss Snape's professionalism on this and said that it was wrong to have favorites. Miss Snape only laughed and replied with, "It's human nature to favor. I can assure when your parents tell you they love all their children equally - they're lying. There's always one, maybe two, they love more. Doesn't mean they don't love the others..."

Ron - Harry had noticed - had sent a large letter to Mrs. Weasley that night, with a photo of him on his broomstick.

"_Legilimens_!" Hermione shouted loud and clear.

Ernie froze up as the spell hit him on the forehead. It ended quickly and Ernie shook his head.

"Very good Miss Granger. You're beginning to get the hang of it," Miss Snape said.

"I don't think I'm doing it right," Hermione said frowning slightly. "All I'm getting are little, happy memories."

Miss Snape asked each student whether or not they were getting good or bad memories, in order to find out how powerful the spell was being performed or defended. "Well of course," Miss Snape said. "Only an experienced Legilimens can bring out our most feared memories. But the fact that you can see that much is quite an achievement. Now, Ernie your turn."

Harry looked over to his blonde headed partner. Malfoy wore the face of someone who was clearly in a sulk. He had hexed Harry twice so far this lesson. But when he tried to hex Hermione, "For being a nasty little know-it-all Mudblood" Miss Snape had given him a detention - much to the surprise of the rest of the class. Harry had noticed that in the last two lessons, Miss Snape had been treating Malfoy like everyone else. Harry wondered why.

"Harry? Harry! Mr. Potter when you've finished day dreaming!"

Harry jumped out of his thoughts, "Sorry Miss Snape."

"Mr. Malfoy, you may go first."

It was absolutely pointless for Malfoy to perform the spell on Harry, as Harry was far to experienced at Occlumency to allow Malfoy into his mind. But rather than let him know that - Harry decided to show him a few little memories that he thought Malfoy might like.

"_Legilimens_!" said Malfoy.

Harry felt that familiar feeling of someone trying to break down the door to his mind. Only this time, it was only like a faint knock at the door as Malfoy was not as powerful as Professor Snape or Dumbledore and Harry, wanting to make Malfoy pay for his earlier comments about Hermione, opened the door for him.

The first memory was Malfoy being turned into a ferret by the imposter Mad-Eye Moody ... Then Harry throwing mud on top of Malfoy's head in front of the Shrieking Shack … Harry stealing the Snitch right under Malfoy's nose … Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup in the third year … Harry getting his Nimbus Two Thousand…

Malfoy had evidently had enough; he quickly pulled the spell off. Seething, he threw a murderous look at Harry who looked back innocently.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. What did you see?"

"What do you mean?" a disgruntled Malfoy spat - still looking daggers at Harry.

"Good memories or bad, Mr. Malfoy?" Miss Snape said patiently.

"Oh yeah, bloody brilliant memories."

Miss Snape rolled her eyes. "Harry, your turn."

Harry smirked, "_Legilimens_!"

Harry's spell hit Malfoy hard. Harry began pounding on the door to Malfoy's memories, trying to get in, but he could not. He put all his strength into the spell pushing the door. Malfoy was fighting hard. Now this didn't make any sense at all. Harry was surprised. How could Malfoy know how to defend the spell but not know how to do it? _He must have more innate power than I thought…_

Harry kept pushing, he was stronger than Malfoy and at last the door to Malfoy's mind finally fell open.

Harry was in a large kitchen, there was little blonde headed boy, with bright blue eyes, his face covered in cake mix.

Malfoy.

He could not have been anymore than five years old. The young Malfoy hid in the cupboard under the sink, giggling uncontrollably. A teenage girl with long black hair, who looked familiar to Harry, came running in. "Where's my cake! I swear Draco; if you don't give it back I'll put you in it!" She was trying to sound severe, but she was also laughing excitedly.

Then Harry was in a small bedroom. It was a young Malfoy again, although a little older than the last memory. He was sitting on the same teenage girl's lap, and it appeared she was teaching him to read from a teen girl magazine. She was laughing loudly as he struggled through the long-worded body parts in the sealed section.

Then Harry was in a drawing room. The young Malfoy was opening a large present animatedly as the same teenage girl stood over him, smiling. A little boarder collie puppy popped its head out. Malfoy screamed delightfully as the puppy jumped at him, licking his face. And then Harry saw who the girl was.

Salima Snape.

Harry's spell faltered in shock and it was over. Harry looked at Malfoy in astonishment. Malfoy was clenching his wand tightly, his eyes narrowed, looking at Harry forebodingly.

_This explains a lot_ … Harry thought.

"Well Harry, good or bad?" Miss Snape asked.

Harry looked at Miss Snape, mouth open, unable to formulate words. He looked back at Malfoy, then back at Miss Snape again.

"C'mon Harry!" Ron said breathlessly. "What did you see? What makes the ferret tick?" He added a bit quieter.

Malfoy cracked, "_Poena_!"

Ron went to the ground squirming in pain.

"_Iaedo_!" Harry shouted. Malfoy went flying across the room, slamming into the bookcase. Ron stopped squirming.

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!" Blaise Zabini threw at Harry.

"_Decedendi_!" Harry pulled up a shield.

"_Stupefy_!" Neville aimed at Zabini and missed, hitting the other bookcase. A few people began pulling their wands out now.

"Enough! _Consto_!" Miss Snape screamed. Everyone's wands lined up neatly in front of her. She looked deadly and Harry wondered if maybe she was something to be feared above her brother.

"Everyone but you five boys - out!"

Everyone grabbed their wands and books and quickly left. Hermione however, lingered.

"Miss Granger, out!"

"But-"

"OUT!"

Hermione jumped and ran out of the room. Neville made to get his wand from the last five remaining.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Miss Snape said viciously. "Two weeks worth of detentions for all of you! Except for you Mr. Malfoy … you have four weeks."

"Why!" Malfoy shouted.

"The Poena Curse is second to only the Cruciatus. How _dare_ you perform it on a fellow student!"

"What a bloody joke! You're the one who taught me it!"

Everyone looked at Miss Snape, holding their breaths.

"Not for harmless teenagers!" Miss Snape snapped. "You can stay behind Mr. Malfoy. And you Mr. Potter. The rest of you get your things and just ... just go!"

Harry watched the other three file out. Once they had left Miss Snape threw a Silencing Charm around the room and sat behind her desk taking deep breaths and closing her eyes trying to compose herself. After a few seconds Miss Snape raised her head, "Sit, both of you."

Harry sat down and Malfoy reluctantly did at the desk opposite.

"Now, which one of you is going to tell me what Mr. Potter saw that fired you both up so much?"

"He saw nothing!" Malfoy shouted.

Miss Snape raised her eyebrows at Malfoy. "Mr. Potter?"

Malfoy looked at Harry and wore an expression that clearly said 'if you dare...' Miss Snape noticed.

"Don't worry about him Harry, tell me."

"You told us at the start of the lesson that we shouldn't tell people what we see in each other's minds," Harry said.

"So you're not going to tell Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley?"

Harry faltered. Of course he was going to tell them. Malfoy noticed the falter, "If you dare say a word to those idiots-"

"Fine, I'll guess. Happy or sad Mr. Potter?" Miss Snape interrupted.

"Well ... happy I guess."

Miss Snape looked up at him frowning. She must have thought Harry had seen bad things to make Malfoy so angry.

Harry looked at Miss Snape thoughtfully. And then at Malfoy, and then back again. Trying to make her see. Her face softened in comprehension.

"Harry you can go," Miss Snape said quietly. "And if you must tell your friends, keep it between them please."

Harry felt a bit guilty then, "I won't say anything."

She smiled and nodded. Harry grabbed his wand and books and walked out. As he closed the door he saw that Miss Snape had a tear falling down her cheek, and Malfoy was looking determinedly in the other direction.

* * *

"I can't believe I got on the team! It's great isn't it?" Parvati Patil ran to keep up with Harry as he walked down to the Quidditch pitch for practice.

"Yeah ... it's ... um, cool," said Harry.

"_Fantastic_," said Ginny sarcastically from behind them.

Parvati frowned, "I know you wanted Grace but I was better and it was Katie's choice, so just get over it!" She stormed off to the Quidditch pitch.

"Bitch," Ginny muttered.

"She's alright," said Harry.

"You only like her because she likes you," Ginny said. "She's vain and you know it."

"Yeah she's vain," said Harry. "But that doesn't make her a bitch."

Ginny glared at Harry and ran off to join the beaters.

"What's up with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "Problems with Dean?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey it's Hermione's birthday this weekend, the 19th of September right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What should I get her? I mean I can't get her the normal crap I get her now we're going out."

"I dunno, do you think it's too soon for a night at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry joked.

Ron went scarlet, "What!"

Harry laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Listen up everybody, this is a special day," Katie said frowning.

"Well don't look so happy about it then," Ginny smiled.

"Well ... let's not beat around the bush, this is going to be our last training session as an in-school sporting team."

"What!" Andrew Kirke said. "They're not canceling Quidditch are they?"

"No ... we're not going to be an in-school sporting team anymore, because we're going to be an _out_-of-school sporting team."

"What?"

"Well, we're still going to play of course, you know, against the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but only - well on top of that - there's going to be one school team that plays against other school's teams."

"You mean like other wizarding schools," Ron asked.

"No Ron, we're going to train the muggles," Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes other wizarding schools! Now they're going to have try-outs for all the players from every house, but there's no reason why the Hogwarts team can't be all Gryffindors! And that is why this will be our last training session as only the Gryffindor team, because soon we're going to be the Hogwarts team as well!"

"Wow, this is going to be cool," Harry said.

"Easy for you to say, you're better than everyone! What about the rest of us?" Ron said.

"Be positive Ron, we can all do it! Miss Snape's holding try-outs next Friday, I expect you all to try out, and all to get on."

"All of us? The Ravenclaw beaters are really good," Kirke said.

"It doesn't matter!" Katie said exasperatedly. "You can do it. Now, let's get to training."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall paced the headmaster's office, determined not to leave until she got everything cleared up.

"So what you're trying to say Albus," she said. "Is that He Who Must Not be Named, has successfully recruited the Azkaban Dementors, the Giants and now his incarcerated Death Eaters have escaped?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded his head.

"And the documents that Flitwick opened," McGonagall continued. "They are plans? A plan of ... attack of some sort?"

Dumbledore nodded his head again, wearily.

"And these plans, they involve the seer?"

"Eventually he will need the child, yes. But I do not know all of it … it is encoded beyond even my skill of breaking."

"And we're to have an Order meeting next Friday to let everyone know?"

"Yes, Minerva. Everyone who can be there must."

"Does that include Potter?"

"Yes he must know his part in this," Dumbledore said. "And also..."

"Do you think that wise? Do you think he'll come?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore said. "But I shall not cease hope, not just yet."

* * *

Harry really hated Potions. It was largely due to the fact it was spurting Slytherins, especially one large ugly one at the front who liked deducting points from Harry. But also because it was difficult. And Harry had a nasty habit of not liking things he wasn't good at. Luckily for Harry, Dean Thomas seemed to be a natural.

"Shit Harry, careful!" Dean grabbed Harry's hand before he chucked the newts eyes in his cauldron. "You'll blow yourself up."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled sleepily.

Harry had been having trouble sleeping lately. Something he managed to avoid for two blissful weeks. Thoughts of Sirius and the prophecy ran through his head. As well as the envelope which he still had not heard anything about yet.

Then there was the increasing amount of homework and the constant dread of Potions and ADADA that involved a lot of unnecessary time spent with Malfoy. And then of course, what Harry had seen in Malfoy's memories. Malfoy and Miss Snape had appeared determined to pretend that nothing had happened and Harry took his lead from them and did not mention it in their next class.

But Harry had been thinking about it a lot. In the memories he saw, Malfoy looked happy ... and normal. And not like the Slytherin-Ice-Prince-Son-Of-A-Death-Eater-Don't-Fuck-With-Me asshole he was now. Harry had also considered the fact that Dumbledore had once told him a Legilimens that was weak or being defended well would produce, rather than our worst memories, our most fond. Indicating that Miss Snape had meant a significant amount to Malfoy at sometime. This was a strange thought on it's own as Malfoy didn't appear to care about anybody.

As well as all this, Harry was also having girl troubles. Now that Harry was aware of a few girls' feelings, he noticed a lot more about their behavior towards him. Parvati was all over him like a rash and there had been moments when Harry had been particularly upset about Sirius or his fate when she would show up - offering a distraction. It was beginning to take all his self control to not just say, "What the hell," and trot off to the Room of Requirement with her. After all, at the end of the day, he was a sixteen-year-old male.

And then there was Cho. Harry had thought that they were completely over each other, but she kept throwing him those looks she did all last year. And he had noticed her trying to hunt him down after breakfast and lunch, hitting Michael Corner's (her "boyfriend's") hand away which was trying to direct her away from Harry. And Michael Corner had taken to throwing Harry dirty looks whenever they would come across each other. And on top of this, Parvati had taken to throwing dirty looks at Cho, and then standing in front of Harry and engaging him in conversation - loudly.

But the biggest mystery was Ginny. She blatantly refused to hold a proper conversation with Harry and restricted their talk to, "yes" "no" and "sod off".

Harry didn't understand any of it.

"Dean," Harry asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," Dean said. "Will it make me cry uncontrollably and run off to the common room with my hands in the air screaming? Cause if it will, perhaps you shouldn't tell me. That'd be embarrassing."

Harry laughed, "Nah, I just wanted to ask you about Ginny."

"What about her?" Dean asked.

"Well have you noticed her ... acting differently?"

"Actually I have," Dean sighed. "But when I brought it up she told me to sod off and stop being a poof."

"That's better than I got."

"What did you get?"

"Candle wax on my glasses," Harry said casually.

Dean laughed, "Sweet tempered thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed.

"So how much do you know about this Quidditch against other schools business?"

"Not much."

"Who do you think will be selected?"

"I dunno, but Katie's got her heart set on all the Gryffindors. It might happen. They pick one more for every position."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to take two seekers, four chasers, two keepers, and etcetera."

"I heard all the other seekers are going to try for chaser instead of seeker. They know they haven't got a thing on you."

"Good luck to them," Harry said indifferently.

Dean laughed, "Its okay to be cocky sometimes you know. Just not like that git." Dean said motioning towards Malfoy.

"You're right about that."

"About what? Malfoy being a git or you being allowed to be cocky?"

"Bit a column A, bit a column B."

_**

* * *

**_

Harry had received the news from Professor McGonagall that he was to attend an Order meeting on Friday after Quidditch try-outs. He was very happy about this as it meant answers at last. Another good reason was that Harry was exempted from the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts detention for the meeting.

Ron and Hermione were a little abashed at not receiving an invite as well, but Harry quickly hushed them; "What?" he said. "Do you think I won't tell you everything?" They beamed in unison.

Harry was eager to get involved in the Order more actively. Sirius' tragic death never left him. His shadow hang over him as a constant reminder of who he was, what he had done, and what he was still to do. Harry had been, for a couple of months now, avoiding the pain of this shadow by keeping himself busy. And with the new training that was to take place at Godric's Hollow, the normal and no doubt soon to be additional Quidditch, homework, and now work for the Order; he was kept well occupied.

However, busy as he might be - the hole inside of him would not be subsided as easily as the shadow. The hole that had been Sirius would never go. And Harry constantly ached from the loss of him and was constantly being tormented at the thought of losing more. He was becoming almost possessively protective of his remaining loved ones. And while he knew that they would eventually snap at his constant twenty questions and anxious orders; it settled his mind a little to have some control.

The only person who didn't seem to care about Harry's constant pestering was Ron; who was Harry's most prized possession. Ron new this and inwardly gloated while Harry kept an eye over their backs. Daring someone to have a go. They never did, of course.

The lead up to the try-outs for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team went much the way the lead up to a Gryffindor/Slytherin encounter usually went. Snide comments, icy glares, a few death threats and one actual homicidal attempt. Harry thought this behavior was a bit ironic, as the idea of a Hogwarts team was no doubt to unite the houses. When he pointed this out to Dean in Potions, however, he got a fistful of frog spawn in the hair from Blaise Zabini (the new Slytherin Keeper). "United enough for you, Potter?"

So with all this on his mind, it was a slightly worn Harry that went down to the pitch on Friday afternoon with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I'm not gonna get on," Ron said dejectedly. "Even if I was good enough, Miss Snape hates me. She'll never put me on the team."

"Don't think like that Ron," Ginny said encouragingly.

Harry looked around him. Miss Snape was in the centre of an absent-mindedly made circle. The Slytherins were standing together in between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors on the opposite side. Harry unintentionally met Cho Chang's eye, she smiled broadly at him. Parvati Patil noticed and frowned.

"Alright everyone," Miss Snape said. "We've got four hours to trial and make a team. We'll be taking eleven players. If you'll write your name on this list, the position you wish to play and your house. We'll get started. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Zacharias Smith said. "Have you coached a team before? Have you selected before?"

"Never fear Mr. Smith," Miss Snape said brightly. "I've sorted out many men in my life." The girls laughed appreciatively.

"Miss Snape! Miss Snape!" Andrew Kirke jumped up and down on the spot. "How many games will we play and when?"

"We go to a district round robin. We'll play, probably, four teams. And if we win, we'll go on to the next level, and so on."

"Miss Snape?" Cho had her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Chang."

"Are we allowed to try out for a different position to the one we play normally?"

"If you want to. Is that all? Good, let's get started then."

The trials had been going for an hour and a half, when Harry's sixteen year old brain began to lose interest. It had become evident that Harry would be selected after thirty minutes. And as Malfoy, the best seeker after him, was trying out for chaser instead - the competition for the other seeker was down to Cho and Zacharias. Harry thought Zacharias was better than Cho, but Miss Snape, like every other living mammal, was not very fond of him.

The beaters were definitely going to be the Ravenclaw boys, who had about three times more talent than the others. And the third position looked like going to Andrew Kirke.

Harry watched Ron in front of the goals and was happy to see him doing well. He was looking like the second keeper, with Nathan Frost, a third year from Hufflepuff looking the goods to take the first position.

The real fight was the four chaser positions. Katie was the only certainty. The other three positions were up for a fierce fight. Whilst Malfoy and Ginny were the best flyers, the Hufflepuff chasers were better with the quaffle and the Ravenclaws; better at tackling. The Slytherins and Parvati were not really in the contest.

As 7.30pm approached Miss Snape finally pulled everyone down. "Alright everyone, that was great. I've picked the teams as fairly as possible, but if you still want to cry to your parents about it - I'll be out this weekend so hold your owls off 'till Monday."

Everyone laughed nervously. Miss Snape noticed, "Look at you guys... really, it's not that important is it? It is? Oh well, moving on. Seekers, congratulations Harry Potter and Zacharias Smith."

Harry had the modesty to make a little fake smile of relief. Zacharias did a little "whoo-hoo". Cho looked highly disconcerted.

"Beaters, Andrew Kirke-"

"_WHAT_? OH MY GOD! YES! _YES_! HE HE!" Andrew Kirke continued this high pitched squealing and dancing for a full minute before Miss Snape told him to go to the change rooms and calm down.

As Miss Snape predictably read out the Ravenclaws name's as the other beaters Ron looked panicky. "I mean," he said. "What if that sodding fool Kirke got on and I don't?"

"Keepers, Nathan Frost and Ron Weasley."

Ron let out a sigh and Harry patted his back, "See nothing to worry about."

"Okay, chasers. This was a tough one. Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny and Katie hugged and Malfoy smirked broadly. Ron groaned, "We were this close! This close to being Slytherin free and we end up with the worst one!"

"Alright everyone," Miss Snape said. "Congratulations to those who did make the team, condolences to those who didn't - nothing personal - we start training Thursday. See you all then."

With that she left, leaving the players to themselves. Harry did not think this wise. Especially with the way Parvati was glaring at Malfoy wand in her hand and the way Blaise Zabini was currently looking at Ron and Nathan Frost.

"Two Weasley's, huh?" Zabini growled. "Sounds a bit like favoritism to me!"

"I reckon!" Parvati added, looking at Malfoy. "Why didn't you try out for Seeker? Miss Snape totally favors you, you would've got on! Why take other people's positions?"

"Parvati, it's doesn't matter. You can still play for Gryffindor remember?" Katie said, trying to ward off a fight.

"That's not the point!" Parvati insisted. "Why didn't you try out for Seeker, Malfoy?"

"And play second fiddle to that idiot," Malfoy said calmly, nodding his head in Harry's direction.

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed. "So you admit he's better than you?"

"I don't admit anything Weasel," Malfoy said - eyebrows raised. "Bye-bye now," he drawled, and walked away.

"Git," Ron said loudly.

Malfoy raised his middle finger pointedly behind his back at Ron.

"It doesn't matter what we do," Ron said exasperatedly. "We just can't escape him."

Harry laughed and nodded his head, "Very true, Ron. Very true."

* * *

Harry said goodbye to Ron at the Great Hall. He was going to be late for the meeting. He hadn't actually been told where to go to get to Grimmauld Place, and so he did the only thing that made sense and headed for Professor McGonagall's office.

Half way there, however, Harry was called into Miss Snape's office.

"Harry, come in here please."

"But, I have to go ... um ... Professor McGonagall ... you know I can't go to detention, right?"

"I know Harry," she smiled. "Mr. Filch is taking detention at eight, as I cannot be there either. Please, come in."

Harry reluctantly went into her office, hoping Professor McGonagall wouldn't leave without him.

Miss Snape sat behind her desk and Harry sat on the chair opposite the desk. He looked around the room, to see how different it looked to its previous occupants. It looked rather plain. Nothing odd, or dark about it at all. There was a West Gregfly Battle-Bees poster on the wall, a painting of a lake with black swans gliding over it, and a large grandfather clock that appeared to have been made for a foreign wizard, as Harry couldn't understand the inscriptions.

Harry twiddled his thumbs, he needed to get going.

"Don't worry Harry; they do not want us there just yet."

"What?" said Harry.

"At the meeting. They don't want us just yet. Remus said he'll pop his head in when it's time."

"You're in the Order?" Harry was a little annoyed at being deprived of this information.

"Not really," Miss Snape smiled. "They don't trust me enough yet. Only enough to let me know they exist."

Harry thought it odd that Snape was trusted over his sister to who most preferred immensely. "Well, if they don't trust you enough, why do they want you to join?"

"Numbers, Harry. Numbers are against them. They need to enlist as many people as they can. Besides, they need my help. For you especially."

"Will you join if they ask you too?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Perhaps," Miss Snape said truthfully. "If they can make it worth my while."

Harry frowned. That didn't seem very moral to him, "And would you join Voldemort if _he_ made it worth your while?"

"Well he hasn't been able to sway me yet," she said. "So I'll say, no."

"Has Voldemort tried to get you to fight for him!" Harry asked in shock.

Miss Snape looked at him thoughtfully, and not taking her eyes off him replied with, "It's a beautiful night. I've always preferred night to day. Similarly cold to hot. Winter to summer. Does that seem strange?"

Harry didn't answer. And as he met Miss Snape's gaze, he realised that she was a very dangerous person. Yet, he did not fear her as he felt he should.

Harry started twiddling his thumbs again … there was a question that he had been dying to ask for a couple of days.

"Go on," she said. "Ask away."

Harry looked at her uncertainly, "How ... I mean to say, when – no – um ... how long you have known-"

"I was his nanny."

"Oh," Harry said. He had expected as much.

"A respectable job for a fourteen year old drop out."

"You dropped out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, not really. Was expelled more like. First Ravenclaw in a hundred years."

"What were you expelled for?"

"You are a curious little blight, aren't you?"

Harry blushed, "Well, how did you end up baby sitting Malfoy?"

She sighed as if to ready herself for a long explanation, "Severus got me the job. I was going to travel, go up to Scandinavia or something - he didn't want that. I'm the only person in the world he likes, I think. Well except for ... yes well anyway, Lucius Malfoy was far to busy to look after his son. All that ass kissing is hard work, you know. And Narcissa didn't know the first thing about being a mother. God knows what she thought she'd learn from a fourteen year old insurgent."

"I would've told your brother to stick it," Harry said his face screwed up. "Rather that than all that unnecessary time with bloody Malfoy."

She smiled in a sort of patient way at him, as if wishing he could understand. "I was tempted to ah - tell him to "stick it". But then I met Draco, and I thought it might not be so bad."

"You're joking, right? He's the biggest, arrogant, toe rag that ever lived!"

"Children aren't born arrogant toe rags, Harry. That is a learned characteristic."

"Meaning he learnt to be an arrogant toe rag?"

Miss Snape laughed, "Yes, I suppose so."

She stopped smiling and looked down solemnly.

"You like, actually care about him, don't you?" Harry asked quietly. "I mean, you don't really show any emotion towards anything or anyone else."

"You're an observant young man … then, you always were," she whispered. She stood up and opened the window to let some cool air in, before popping herself on the window sill.

"When I first saw Draco," Miss Snape began. "He was three years old and running through the back garden with a Fizzing Whizbee in his hand, trying to collect all the spiders so they wouldn't be killed when the fertilizer came in. Hardly sin worthy, don't you agree?"

Miss Snape looked up at the lake painting reminiscently, "He had burnished blonde hair and the brightest, most piercing blue eyes. He was very petite too. In short, the most beautiful little boy you'd ever see. I couldn't _believe_ he belonged to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ... I took the job straight away. But eh, he was a little more than I bargained for."

"A pain in the ass you mean?"

"Yep," she laughed. "He didn't think much of me at first. But he seemed to think even less of his mother, so eventually, he came around. After a year I was his hero, he followed me everywhere. I loved it, people would come up to us in Hogsmeade and try and pinch his cheeks (which he of course, he hated), and he'd hide behind me, gripping my leg for dear life - which just made him look more delightful to them. We became best friends, a bit sad on my behalf ... but I loved that little boy more than life itself."

"What changed?" Harry asked.

"Lucius. His son, according to him, wasn't up to scratch. He started spending more time at home, getting in Draco's impressionable ear. Voldemort, like every other family, was a frightening name in the Malfoy household. Just a little differently ... he was glorified at the same time. I held Draco off for as long as I could, but Lucius began to see."

"See what?" Harry asked, on the edge of his seat now. He never thought Malfoy's story would be anything interesting.

"See that I was far too ... _neutral_ to be a governess in the Malfoy household. Lucius would've got rid of me, only Narcissa wouldn't let him."

"Why not?"

"I kept him safe," she said. "Although I didn't know it at the time … and I didn't know why he needed protecting."

"What do you mean?"

"She knew what I was before I did. But she never told my secret, otherwise – I'd tell hers."

"Why did Malfoy need prot?"

"Anyway, Lucius began playing dirty; he began striking fear in Draco. God knows how many times the Unforgivable Curses were used on us. Draco was so audacious; he didn't have to take it.

"Lucius would threaten to use the curse on me, Draco would try to stop him - so instead of me being punished Draco would be. And then I'd try to stop that and I'd be punished as well. I wasn't as strong then as I am now - I could not win a duel with him ... At the time, I couldn't see how this cruelty could aid Lucius cause. But I was naïve, and Lucius was clever," Miss Snape shook her head.

"Draco never had a chance. In the end, he began to resent me as much as he loved me. A few months before he left for Hogwarts, Lucius told me if I didn't leave, he would kill Draco. I didn't dare test him - I left straight away. That was the end of our relationship in Draco's eyes. I could hurt him, I could hate him, but I could never leave him. He'd said that since he was eight years old."

"Why didn't Lucius threaten to kill Malfoy before then?" Harry asked.

"Because Draco loved me, and Lucius knew it. In Draco's eyes I was his mother, his father, his brother, his sister and his best friend. If Lucius had me leave with our relationship that strong, Draco would resent _him_ instead of _me_. He had to ruin our bond. Plus, once Draco was in Hogwarts, Narcissa didn't need me," she sighed. "And now it's too late, he's gone for good."

"He's a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Probably, nothing much escapes that man's attention where his students are concerned."

"What does he do for them?"

"I can't be entirely sure, but I daresay he plays the part of an informant - nothing more."

"Will he ever come over to our side?"

"_Our _side? I'm on my own side Harry. And as for Draco, he won't fight for you; he won't for Dumbledore, or even for his friends. Dumbledore knows this."

"What will he fight for?"

Miss Snape raised her eyebrows, "Well ... I thought that was obvious Harry. It's what - aside from training you - I'm required for."

"He'll fight for you?"

"That's what your lot hopes."

There were a few minutes of silence where Harry took in everything that had just been said. He'd never thought it possible, but he felt sorry Malfoy. And he wondered if that was Miss Snape's intent in telling him all this.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Dumbledore would've told you anyway. I wanted you to understand the way it really was, and not the over-exaggerated, romanticized story you'll get from him."

"Do you want me to be friends with Malfoy or something?"

"I doubt that Draco would willingly be your friend for one hundred million Galleons and a swig of the Elixir of Life. I would've thought the same for you."

"You're right! I'm not saying that I want to be his friend! I just thought that's what you were getting at."

"No Harry," Miss Snape said. "Not all of us go through life holding ulterior motives. You could never be friends with Draco while you are both the way you are now. But ... you could respect each other ... Harry, you won't tell anyone all this, will you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good," Miss Snape smiled. "You're a good kid."

Harry smiled back at her, "Would you fight if I asked you to?"

"For you... maybe."

Harry beamed. "Thank you ... Miss Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Just one?" Harry laughed, Dumbledore had said the same thing to him once before.

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Staying with the Malfoy's for so long, putting up with everything, was it worth it?"

"Draco was worth it. I'd give anything to see the blue go back to his grey eyes, the shine go back in his smile. But you must understand that an oath to the Order will not bring it back. There's so much more to life than just good and evil," she smiled a little acrimoniously. "Everyone has a fatal flaw Harry. Draco's mine - he'll be the end of me. In my mind, you couldn't put a price on that boy's life."

* * *

After a few minutes of silence where Harry wanted to ask Miss Snape another million questions and she sat their looking at him, smiling shrewdly; Remus Lupin's head popped into the fire.

"Sorry Harry, Salima. It took me a while to get here. They're ready for you now. Quickly, come on. Otherwise you won't get back until past midnight."

Harry quickly stood up and headed for the fire. He looked up at Miss Snape - beckoning her forward.

"No, no, Harry. After you."

Harry stepped into the fire and felt the familiar warm, sooty, swirl that was traveling via Floo Powder. He stepped out of the fire and found himself in a dilapidated house.

"Is this where we are having the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry," Lupin said as Miss Snape walked out of the fire after Harry. "God knows who's watching the Floo Networks - we can't go directly to your place."

It felt weird for Harry, to have Grimmauld Place be called his.

Lupin glanced at Miss Snape suspiciously, as if to check that she wasn't pulling her wand out on them. _Lupin doesn't trust her_, Harry thought. He wondered why as they walked out of the house and onto the street.

Judging by the buildings, and the amount of people on the streets, Harry guessed they were in the heart of London.

"How far are we going to walk?" Harry asked. He was tired after a long week and Quidditch try-outs that night. Plus, he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"We're not walking all the way, just down one of these alleys."

Miss Snape said nothing but walked a little behind them with an unreadable expression on her face.

After a few more minutes of walking (which involved Lupin checking every alley and Harry bumping into male muggles who had stopped suddenly in their tracks at the sight of Miss Snape - Harry was reminded of Fleur Delacour), they finally reached the desired alley.

"Quickly now," Lupin said.

They walked deep into the lane. It was pitch black, all Harry could see was Lupin's shining grey eyes.

"One hand to this you two."

Lupin held something shiny in his hand. Harry put a finger on it tentatively. They waited less than a minute before Harry felt the sensation of being lifted cleanly out of the air. The experience didn't last long. Harry fell on two feet in front of Grimmauld Place.

"Salima take this," Lupin said, holding a little piece of parchment in his hand. Harry guessed that it was a note from Dumbledore telling the address of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. But Miss Snape wasn't watching Lupin. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at Grimmauld Place (that she should not have been able to see) with acuity.

"I should've known..." she said shaking her head. "It's been a while since I've been to this place."

Harry looked at her in shock. "You can see it?"

She looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Am I not meant to?"

Lupin was frowning, "No you're not. Let's go."

Lupin grabbed Harry's arm lightly and walked towards the front door. Miss Snape shrugged and followed.

Lupin knocked on the door with the big brass door handle and waited for an answer. Harry was still staring at Miss Snape in surprise whilst Lupin looked highly perturbed. Miss Snape simply whistled and looked at the door intently.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "HARRY! Oh, how _are_ you BEAUTIFUL boy!"

"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley took him in a big bear hug. She ignored Miss Snape. "Quickly now Remus, we've been waiting a while."

They walked quickly through the drawing room and into the large dining room as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry's attire asking him if he was hungry. Harry gasped as he entered the dining room. It was pact with people. Not all of whom Harry recognised.

"Welcome Harry," came the crisp voice of Albus Dumbledore. "And you too Salima." She nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked over to Snape who was standing by the fire looking particularly displeased.

Harry went and sat with the twins at the table, who had evidently saved him a spot.

"How're you doing old boy?" asked Fred.

"I'm fine," said Harry smiling at them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here," began Dumbledore. "I can begin first, with some explanations."

"Yes, please do," said Lupin who eyed Miss Snape icily. Harry thought this strange as Lupin made a habit of being kind to everyone.

"What _is_ your moral dilemma, Lupin?" Professor Snape asked. "You have no problem with her teaching your golden boy her magic."

"This is a little different Severus," Mrs. Weasley added. "We can keep an eye on her when she's doing that. And why should we trust her after ... just tell me why?"

"You trust me," said Snape.

"Yes well her circumstances are just a little different, wouldn't you agree?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"But she-"

"Yes - let's do talk about me as if I were not here," Miss Snape said calmly.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore; he looked worn out and in need of a serious holiday. "Will you please desist? We are not here to quarrel about the past."

Lupin turned away but was looking very perturbed again. Professor Snape was staring daggers in his back. Miss Snape yawned behind her hand, an indifferent look on her face.

"Now," Dumbledore continued - Harry had a sneaking suspicion that they had been arguing all night. "As you all know, not too long ago Harry came across some plans. Plans of Lord Voldemort's. They were meant for Lucius Malfoy; however, as he was incarcerated before Lord Voldemort could call back the owl - they were intercepted by a young woman and given to Harry."

"Who's the young woman?" Nymphadora Tonks asked.

"That is not important," said Dumbledore.

"O' course it is! She'd 'ave to be a powerful little witch to pull down one o' You-Know-Oo's owls," added Mundungus Fletcher.

"It is not import-"

"Was it the seer?" Miss Snape asked, studying her fingernails.

"Yes, incidentally it was."

Miss Snape smiled, "She's making a prophecy?"

Dumbledore looked at his hands, clearly not wanting this much information revealed at one time.

"She is, isn't she? Oh, we are in trouble," Miss Snape said smiling a little maliciously. "And these plans of Voldemort's-" a collective shudder went through the room - "they are connected to her prophecy?"

"We do not know," Dumbledore said. "The plans are coded; all we have established is the sender and the intended recipient."

"Isn't it a little careless of You-Know-Who to just send an owl, full of these important documents?" Fred asked.

"You've never seen his owls," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

Harry was staring at Dumbledore again, who was staring at Miss Snape, who was staring at Lupin, who was staring at Harry. This would've been very amusing if it weren't such a serious situation.

"Professor Flitwick, would you be so kind as to give the plans to Miss Snape," Dumbledore said. "What do you make of them, Salima?"

Tiny Professor Flitwick quickly trotted off to Miss Snape by the fire. She pulled her eyes away from Lupin and looked down at the documents.

Everyone in the room was silent, staring expectantly at Miss Snape, their hearts in their throats. _What diabolical plan was Voldemort plotting? _Harry thought.

Miss Snape's eyebrows began to rise, and then she began to go white. And whiter ... Harry's heart was racing. It had been ten minutes of silence, all eyes on Miss Snape who was looking more and more fearful. Then suddenly:

"Headmaster, have the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban yet?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

There was a communal gasp around the room, and Harry felt a cold wave flow over him very quickly. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand and Fred and George wore angry expressions while Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt hung their heads. But no one looked as worried as Miss Snape who threw down the documents and disappeared with a resounding pop.

Everyone stood up quickly and began talking frantically.

"What's going on? What did the papers say?" said Tonks.

"I thought this place had anti-apparating charms on it?" said George.

"She could see the house too, without being told by Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"We should never have trusted her!" said Mrs. Weasley heatedly.

"Where'd she go?" asked Mundungus Fletcher.

Lupin looked solemnly at Mundungus, "We know where she's gone, Dung. She only cares about him Albus … you're risking a lot."

"We all are Remus."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to **MinorMistake99**, **Nattles, fake-truth86 **and **Fluery** for reviewing chapters two and/or three. Spread the love and press the button in the left hand corner!

**Abu**n**dantFear**


	5. The Ancient Enchantments of the Brethren

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE ANCIENT ENCHANTMENTS OF THE BRETHREN**

**A/N: **This chapter is bordering on **R**. Some **sexual references**.

It had been two weeks since the memorable Order of the Phoenix meeting and Harry had not been given any more information other than what he had already witnessed, leaving him very confused and annoyed.

After Miss Snape disapparated out of Grimmauld Place, havoc reigned for several minutes before Lupin finally told everyone that he was taking Harry back to Hogwarts.

On the trip home, Harry had attempted to find out what all the cryptic remarks that had been made during the meeting meant. But Lupin was not in a co-operative mood. He told Harry to be ready for his training on Sunday, and that he would see him then.

So Harry, once again, spent all of his Saturday cramped in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish his homework. This was not an easy task as Ron and Hermione had taken to having long snogging sessions by the fire next to Harry. This situation was made even more uncomfortable when Parvati came over and began looking at Harry, and then at Ron and Hermione dribbling into each other's mouths, and then back at Harry again. Harry, a little worried at what she was getting at tried to go up to his dormitory, only to find Dean and Ginny in a ferocious argument. So he had trotted off to the library and spent the day with Luna Lovegood, who took pity on him and dictated information from his text books.

When he went to bed that night, he thought about what Miss Snape had said to him before the meeting. And it was then, he realised, that Miss Snape had left many holes in her story. The biggest one was about her role in the Order. She had said that she was there to train Harry ... and give Malfoy something to fight for. But the question was; why did the Order want Malfoy to fight anyway? They did not need a spy - that was what Snape was for. And Harry didn't see the Order trying to recruit Neville or Seamus. Why Malfoy? What was Dumbledore's plan?

And then Harry wondered what the documents had said to frighten her so badly. He wondered who this 'seer' was, and how Miss Snape knew her. But most of the night was spent wondering where she had disappeared too, and whether she would show up on Sunday.

With this all in his mind, Harry was naturally shocked to see her there at Godric's Hollow acting as if nothing had happened on Sunday. Harry had, of course, tried to engage her in conversation about the meeting. But both she and Lupin were not talking.

Harry had been drained all week after his training. Miss Snape had first taken him through all the defensive and attacking spells he knew to see if he was doing it all right. Lupin sat there wearing a face of someone who was clearly trying to bite his tongue. Then Miss Snape had announced to Harry that he would be learning to do all these spells without his wand before they could move on to "her magic." Harry asked her what "her magic" was, and she told him not worry about it just yet.

Wandless magic was not a common talent; most wizards could not do it, and even those that are trained at it are restricted. Harry knew this, and so was shocked to see Miss Snape conjure a Patronus (a large border collie dog, that looked vaguely familiar to Harry) without a wand - in fact, without even saying the incantation. By the end of the day, all Harry could do was a weak Wingardium Leviosa. And that had drained him of all his strength. Harry was disappointed in himself but Miss Snape was very happy and said that maybe this training would not be in vain.

As the week progressed, Harry got through his classes and Quidditch practices, taking it each day at a time. But it was becoming harder to push Voldemort, and the eventual fight that he would face with him, from his mind. And his constant exhaustion was making it harder to clear his mind and have dreamless sleep. He had nightmares about Sirius every night, and every time after, he would have to take a walk around the Gryffindor common room, trying to calm himself down, before he would be able to walk up to his dormitory and drift of to sleep again.

And as if this wasn't enough, something else had happened that the teachers seemed to be ignoring. Crabbe and Goyle weren't the only Slytherin's missing.

Draco Malfoy had not been sighted since the Quidditch try-outs. And Harry had a sneaking suspicion Lucius Malfoy had taken his son back ... again.

* * *

"Please Hermione? Pretty please?" Ron pleaded to his girlfriend.

"No Ron," Hermione attempted to sound stern but she was holding back laughter.

"Oh, come on!" Ron said tickling her, "I won't copy word for word."

Hermione was laughing now, "No ... ha-ha ... stop it!" Hermione let her Charms homework go and Ron quickly scooped it up and began writing ferociously. They had Charms next.

"You know, you could just do your homework when you're meant to," Hermione said.

"But then it wouldn't be any good cause I couldn't copy off yours," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Plus, this way I get an excuse to feel you up."

The third years that had been sitting across from them turned red as Hermione slapped Ron across the back of his head. But she curled up next to him afterwards and stole one of his hands so that he had to work with one.

"Oh - _get_ a room," Seamus said dumping his books on the table.

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron said.

"It's just plain disrespectful, look at poor Harry. He's got no one to talk to anymore because you two spend all your time shagging all over the place," Seamus said. "Don't worry Harry, we'll get you laid."

"I'm sure he can manage on his own," Ginny said snappishly walking past.

"_Ooo_..." Seamus said grinning mischievously behind Ginny's back, "Bit of UST between you two Harry?"

"Please," Ron snorted. "Harry's got UST with half the Hogwarts female population."

Harry just laughed and got up to leave for class.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ron said. "I'm coming!"

"So is Christmas, hurry up," said Seamus.

Ron wrote the last line and quickly dumped his quill and parchment into his bag before flinging Hermione's homework back at her and running to catch up with Harry.

"Oh, that's nice!" said Seamus. "We wait for him-" he said to Hermione who was now walking a few paces behind Ron and Harry- "and he runs off to be with Harry! Don't worry Hermione; you can sit with me..."

Seamus put his arm cheekily around Hermione's waist. When Ron turned around Hermione played it up and lent into Seamus. These are things that Harry never though Hermione would do. Things he didn't think she had in her. But Ron seemed to bring out her inner child.

Ron smirked at Harry and Harry returned it.

"_We_ don't care," Ron said loudly. "Do we Harry?" Ron made a big fake yawn and dropped his arm around Harry's shoulders, looking him up and down suggestively.

"Don't objectify me!" Harry said in fake indignation, before flinging his head dramatically and stopping outside the Charms classroom. These acts of theatrics were becoming common practice with Ron and Harry.

"Oh my, curse me, curse me!" said Ron in a thespian, pompous voice that sounded a lot like Percy. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Harry, whilst Harry faked looking upset. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, I've been hurt before," said Harry in an equally thespian, pompous voice. A small crowd was gathering to witness the theatrics. Hermione and Seamus were shaking their heads; having been used to this behavior now.

"I am truly sorry! Oh, damn my eyes! Please forgive me?"

"Why?"

"CAUSE I WILL LOVE YOU, BABY... AALLWWAAYYSS. AND I'LL BE THERE-"

"Oh no, you're not Bon Jovi-ing your way out of this one."

"Oh, please Harry! Who will help me clean the toilets for Filch's detention? Please say you will come?"

"I shall come," said Harry, looking down at Ron. "But I will not help. I will point and laugh and flick toilet water in your face."

"If that's what it takes," said Ron dramatically.

"What's going on out here?" Tiny Professor Flitwick came running out of the classroom at all the laughter coming from the spectators. He shook his head when he saw Harry and Ron.

"Enough gentleman, get into class. And the rest of you - off you go."

"Stuff this Auror crap Harry," Ron said, voice back to normal. "We should be actors."

"Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's Bon Jovi-ing?"

* * *

Harry was pleased when Ron sat himself next to him in Charms. Parvati had been eyeing him from the front desk. Ron noticed.

"Why don't you just go for it Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean, she's pretty good looking. And she's that bloody smitten on you - she'd have it off with you after a week."

"Not everything's about 'having it off' Ron," said Harry.

"Yes," Dean said turning around to face them. "Some stuff's about groping."

They all laughed. "Are you with Hermione for sex then?" Harry asked.

"We haven't had sex, and of course I'm not," said Ron.

"Then why'd you say-"

"Harry," Ron said in an exasperated-don't-you-know voice. "I've liked Hermione for longer than I've _really_ known what sex was. Our relationship is deeper than that."

Harry was a little shocked that Ron could think so astutely, "So are you suggesting that any relationship_ I_ have wouldn't be deep?"

"Not while you're here at Hogwarts."

Harry looked abashed.

"He's sort of right Harry," Dean said. "I mean, most girls here don't really know you but they like you anyway, just because you're you, and sort of good looking or whatever. You can't really build a relationship with substance based on that."

"You think I'm good looking, Dean?" Harry asked smirking.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away. And Harry was denied arguing Dean's point as Professor Flitwick began the lesson.

"Alright sixth years, quieting down."

The chatter died away. "Now, who can tell me what the Camaraderie Charm is?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand flew in the air, nearly knocking Neville off his seat.

"Miss Granger, the floor's yours," Professor Flitwick said smiling.

"The Camaraderie Charm is based on the respect, loyalty and faith that one feels for another. That is, an individual can gain power from another witch or wizard, by channeling their respect, loyalty and faith for you. The spell is most effectively used on an individual's best friend or a sibling."

"Why not lovers Miss Granger? Why is it not wise to use the charm on say ... your husband?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Because loyalty, faith and respect are rarely found all together in a marriage. After a few years, respect is often lost, loyalty is often forgotten. And faith in each other becomes dependence more than real ardor," Hermione said.

"And what happens when you attempt to use the spell on someone who does not feel these three things for you?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"The spell will do the opposite for what it's intended. It will most likely kill you, if not, seriously injure."

"Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Well what's the point of the charm then?" Lavender Brown asked. "If you can't tell if someone feels those things for you, why risk it?"

"Good question Miss Brown," said Professor Flitwick. "The fact of the matter is it's _never _a good idea to use this charm, unless you are in a life or death situation. And, given the state the wizarding world is in-" everyone's eyes rested on Harry- "it's likely that ... at least one of you ... may find yourself in a situation where you will have to take a few risks … Now, everyone stand up and say together, _Camaridis Salavitor_."

"_Camaridis Salavitor_," the class chanted.

"And now with some feeling," Professor Flitwick said.

"_Camaridis Salavitor_!" The class shouted.

"Come on! You can do better than that!"

"_CAMARIDIS SALAVITOR_!" An enormous screech filled the classroom and a thick mist exploded out of Harry's chest. It was like a solid fog, Harry gasped and watched in astonishment as it quickly began moving, shifting shape, until it looked like ... "_Ron_?"

Professor Flitwick was clapping, "Very good Mr. Potter, Miss Patil, Miss Patil … oh and you to Mr. Boot … and Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom! I expected you ADADA students to be able to do it."

Harry looked at Ron standing next to him and was shocked to see a similar mist floating in front of the red head. Only the fog looked like Harry.

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her mist had taken the form of Ginny. He looked over at the Patil twins who appeared to be looking in a misty mirror, and then Harry realised that Parvati's mist was Padma, and Padma's mist was Parvati.

Terry Boot's was a young woman that Harry didn't recognise, and Harry was surprised to see another mist in the shape of him, floating in front Neville.

"Now, who can tell me what happened ... Miss Granger?"

"It's our Camaridi's. When you say the Camaraderie Charm, with purpose, and without a wand, the individual who would be most effective for you to use the charm on, erupts out from inside you. Our Camaridi," Hermione said.

"Very good Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick said. "For example, we can see the form of our own Mr. Potter hovering above Mr. Longbottom here. Therefore, the most appropriate person for Mr. Longbottom to use this charm on is Mr. Potter. And now that you have this knowledge," Professor Flitwick said to Neville, "Don't ever attempt to use the charm on any other individual, unless in a life or death situation."

"Please sir?" Lavender's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Miss Brown."

"Why can't the rest of us channel a ... misty thing?"

"It's just an individual's innate magical strength," Professor Flitwick shrugged. "But do not worry; you will all be able to do it by the end of the lesson."

Professor Flitwick began moving about the class, helping those who hadn't yet formed their Camaridi. Harry looked at his own Camaridi that was currently fading.

"You should be flattered Harry, I have loyalty, respect and faith in you," Ron stated.

"Oh, as if I didn't know," Harry said cheekily. "_I'm_ not flattered. Knowing you, you'll get tired during NEWT's and just start draining me of power so you can get through the exams."

Ron smiled, "Now there's an idea."

Dean once again turned around to see the almost faded mists in front of Harry and Ron, "God, you two ... it must be love, eh?"

Ron nodded his head, "Ours is forbidden."

* * *

"What is happening? What is she doing?" A twitchy man in a white medical gown said to his researcher companion.

He looked through the glass and saw the petite blonde headed girl, hovering above her bed. He began shaking. He knew from experience, that any action this girl made that was not sleeping, staring or eating, was for a purpose - and not a purpose that favored their cause.

"I do not know," his companion said. "She has not been the same since that fool of a psychiatrist attempted to escape."

"Attempted? From my understanding he _did_ escape," the twitchy man mumbled.

"Not for long ... the black caped men caught him."

"Oh," he shuddered. "Who _are_ they?"

"No one but the Dons knows that ... but I've heard the Dons call them ... Death Eaters."

"Dea- What's she doing now? Listen..."

They listened carefully, and heard whispering. It was getting louder, and more aggressive. "Quickly call the Dons!"

The man ran out of the office and into the white hall. He ran a few paces and stopped at the in-house phone.

"Hello? This is Researcher Caddington, number four, five, three, one ... yes. Research one, one, two, is currently recording questioning behavior ... we require assistance..." Researcher Caddington looked up and down the corridor nervously. He stopped talking and dropped the phone. She was out. She was standing still as a statue in the corridor two metres from him, her head tilted, gazing at him with no emotion.

Even as he looked into her eyes he knew it was a mistake. A screeching noise stampeded through his mind. Louder than anything he had ever experienced before. He began falling to the floor; he was unconscious before he hit the white slate.

"I believe I have out-grown undeviating internment."

* * *

A water-eyed, fidgety man stood reluctantly next to his master and looked out from the ridge inside the hall. He looked out at his Lord's followers. Some of which had just recently returned to their master's side.

"Welcome," a cold disembodied voice began from next to Peter Pettigrew. "Welcome my faithful followers, my avengers of the dark. I have summoned you all here for two purposes. Firstly, let us welcome back our once missing Death Eaters, which have rightfully returned to us," there was a small round of applause. Voldemort's eyes fell on one man who appeared to be agitated. "Lucius, my slippery friend, you appear to be a man with something on your mind."

"You are right as always, my lord," came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I have a question, and require an answer from a member of this gathering."

"You may do this," said Lord Voldemort. "But_ I_ first must ask a question."

Voldemort looked out at his followers, probing their faces, looking for fear and finding it ... feeding off it. "Who here knows of the ancient Brethren? The women who use magic of old?"

There was no answer.

"Do not test me," Voldemort said sharply, sending chills up spines. "I know one of you must."

"My-my Lord," came a small voice belonging to a slight young man from the back of the room. "I kn-know of the Bre-brethren."

"Come forth."

The Death Eaters spread to the corners to make room for the slight man. He stopped when he reached the foot of the stairs leading up to the ridge. He bowed aptly in front of his lord.

"What do you know, and where did you learn it?" Voldemort said jadedly.

"I - at Hogwarts, my lord. In Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. There is a b-book belonging to one of the Pro-professors, I borrowed it for an assignment. It was marvelous, extremely detailed, apparently the only copy in England-"

"I do not require a novel thank you," said Voldemort mockingly. The Death Eaters laughed. "What did the book say?"

"Oh – I - well, everything. Who started the Brethren, what spells they use-"

"Does this book say who the members of the Brethren are?"

"We-well no, I mean - I don-don't-"

"Speak up boy and in English please. I am indeed multi-lingual, but I'm afraid gibberish isn't one of them."

There was more raucous laughter from the Death Eaters.

"The book says," the small voice said a little clearer. "It says who the first four female generations were. If you were to do the appropriate research, you could find out who are the four Brethren-"

"Four?"

"Yes, my lord. Ever since the first _male_ generation, there have only ever been four. Before another can come into their power, one must die."

"And the four of today are..?"

"Well, no one knows. Not until you fight them, and then the information is worthless as you would die. No one has ever defeated a Brethren."

Silence invoked the hall. Everyone was holding their breath.

"Are you suggesting, little boy, that one of these Brethren could defeat me?" Voldemort said in little more than a whisper, his blood red eyes opened wide. His tone was so terrifying that the slight young man began quivering.

"N-no m-my lor-lord," he said.

"I should hope not," Voldemort said, twisting his wand idly through his fingers. "Is there anyway of finding out who the Brethren are?"

"Well, y-you could, if you did enough r-research, b-be able to narrow it down to se-several families. But it would still be hard to p-pick the right woman within these several in-integrated families."

"Which Professor at Hogwarts did this _marvelous_ book belong to?"

"Pr-professor Sn-snape, my lord."

"Is that so? Interesting…"

"Why are concerned, my Lord? If you do not mind me asking so. The Brethren stay out of Wizard Wars."

"I do mind you asking so. It is none of your concern. Lucius come forth, the rest of you - we will take a small break," Voldemort ordered. Then he turned to Malfoy. "Lucius, are you still in contact with your lap dog Severus?"

"I have not been in exchange with him since my ... departure ... from Azkaban, my lord. But he is the one with whom I wished to ask a question. Is he not here, my lord? Do you still not trust him? I can assure you he is not faithful to Dumbledore as you fear. He detests all of them, particular Potter."

"That is true, my lord," the young man said a little pompously. "He was, and I imagine is still, very severe with Potter; my youngest brother is best friends with him-"

"Thank you, you may leave," Malfoy drawled to him. The young man looked at his Lord to see if that was what he wanted, but it appeared Malfoy's orders were also to be obeyed as well as the Dark Lord's. He walked off quickly, his read hair standing out in the crowd of Death Eaters.

"You may punish him later Lucius, for his disobedience," said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my lord," drawled a smirking Lucius.

"Can you get this book Lucius?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well, we shall move on to our second matter of business - oh, and Lucius, what question did you have for your lap-dog?"

"I want to know," said Malfoy, his eyes suddenly looking deadly - his voice becoming shaky with anger, "where my son is."

* * *

It was nearing the end of another day at Hogwarts. All that remained for Harry was Potions and then Quidditch training just after dinner. Harry's thoughts, as per usual, were not with the rest of him as he trotted off behind Dean to the dungeons. Harry was feeling a bit depressed. Homework was arriving in truck loads, and between two sets of Quidditch Practice, he was having trouble keeping up. The only light was Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Due to Malfoy's absence, Miss Snape let Harry help her teach the other students. He had that similar feeling of satisfaction that the DA had always brought out in him when one of his peers did a successful spell with his guidance.

Harry and Dean seated themselves in their usual spot at the back of the room and Snape hushed the class. He was clearly in a bad mood.

"Quiet now, thank you Miss Abbot – five points from Hufflepuff for being a hopeless gossip. Miss Parkinson, please hand out Monday's homework results."

Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson took the homework off Snape and began handing it out while Snape barked out instructions for today's potion.

"Today we will be doing Veritaserum. No doubt you have all heard of it, attempted to make it or even had it used on you. It is ... almost foolishly ... common. By conducting this potion you will hopefully not only learn to make it, but learn to recognise it and understand why it does what it does. That is," Professor Snape said angrily turning to Harry who was laughing at Dean's impersonation of Crabbe and Goyle on a broomstick, "Unless we are insufferable heroes who believe themselves above such common knowledge."

Harry stared up at Snape meeting his eye with an equal amount of malice as was being returned. Harry had taken to doing this lately, rather than protesting aloud. It was the easiest and most effective way of avoiding a confrontation with Snape that would inevitably lead to loss of house points - whilst still keeping his dignity and letting Snape know exactly what he thought if him.

"Potter," Snape said vindictively. "Given your latest abysmal homework score -" Pansy Parkinson laughed out loud as she dropped Harry's and Dean's homework on their desks. Dean's had a rather tiny 'E' in the left hand corner, but Harry's had a large 'P' in the centre "- I would think you would at least attempt to listen to the instructions."

"Sorry, sir," Harry said with a blank, indifferent look on his face.

Snape's lip curled. Harry knew that Snape wanted him to react so that he could punish him. "Well Potter, if you are keen to redeem yourself, we could perhaps test the class's serum on you?"

Harry's stomach twisted. That was something that he definitely didn't want. Snape smiled maliciously and continued with his explanation of the Veritaserum Truth Potion.

"Don't worry, we'll stuff up the potion on purpose," Dean smiled reassuringly.

Harry smiled back, but knew that Snape would just make him drink another class member's.

"Get to work," Snape ordered.

Harry looked over at Snape, expecting him to be wearing a look of smug satisfaction. But his attention had been turned elsewhere with the Slytherin's asking for help. He was about to go to the student store cupboard to get the potion ingredients when the classroom door was thrown open. Everyone turned their heads to see who had entered so abruptly.

"What can I do you for, Salima?" Professor Snape courteously asked.

"I'm afraid I have to steal Mr. Potter from you," Miss Snape said smiling.

The courtesy left Professor Snape's face quickly, and it was moments like this, where Harry found it hard to think of the two black-haired teachers as siblings. They seemed a world apart.

"No. Potter has to test the class' truth serum," he said firmly.

Miss Snape raised her eyebrows, she turned her head to Harry who was giving her a pleading look, "Come on Harry – the Headmaster's waiting."

Harry hurriedly grabbed his things, not believing his luck.

"Salima, what may I ask is so important-" Professor Snape began to protest, going slightly pink with anger. But Miss Snape was already opening the door for Harry who rushed out.

"Just get over it, Severus."

She closed the door with a resounding thud and smiled down at Harry, "I know you don't believe it, but he is a good man. Underneath the brooding exterior."

Harry didn't say anything. He had never seen any sign of goodness in Professor Snape. It had seemed that every time Harry had begun to reconsider his opinion of him, he did something totally bitter and uncalled for.

"What does Professor Dumbledore want to see me for?" Harry asked, walking along the dungeon corridors with Miss Snape.

"He doesn't want to see you. He wants to see me. But I thought you should come," she said with a glint in her eye. Almost as if she knew what Snape was up to.

"Well what does Dumbledore want with you?"

Miss Snape either didn't hear Harry or ignored him, as she made no reply.

After a minute of walking in silence, Harry decided to ask Miss Snape a question that had been bugging him since the night of the Order meeting.

"Miss Snape," he began. "Why does the Order want Malfoy?"

She stopped walking. She made a surprised sort of humph and then started walking again, "I thought it would take much longer..." she mumbled to herself.

Harry was going to ask her what she meant but then they were facing the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Blueberry Flavoured Ghost Drop," Miss Snape said.

The statue began moving and the staircase came around to meet them.

"After you..." Miss Snape gestured with her hand for Harry to go up.

As he walked into the office, he heard a surprised cry from his guardian who was sitting on a chair in front of Dumbledore's office.

Remus Lupin quickly walked over to Harry and greeted him with a brief hug, "What are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you ... Albus?"

"SALIMA!" There was a shriek from somewhere near Dumbledore's private library. Harry looked over and saw three young women, beaming up at Miss Snape who had just walked in behind Harry.

"Oh, Salima! I 'ave not seen you fo' at lease two yeerz!" A strong German accent floated through the air and a long-blonde-haired woman went over to Salima and embraced her tenderly. This was followed by a second woman who appeared to be Japanese as Harry was positive he heard a "konnichi wa" and "o genki desu ka". Then a brown headed Scottish woman with freckles covering her face came up and also hugged her.

"Salima? Is zat 'im?" The German woman asked, looking at Harry.

Salima laughed and shook her head with a no response as she walked over to Harry and pulled his fringe up to reveal his scar to the three women. Their smiles immediately vanished. Harry thought they were about to do the normal routine of "oh my God it's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived", and Harry was about to mentally curse Miss Snape - but they turned away from him and frowned at Dumbledore.

"Vot is going on, Albus? Ve said ve vill stay out of it, jus' like orvays."

"Salima?" Lupin looked at her obviously agitated. "Why did you bring Harry?" Miss Snape wasn't listening though; she went to Dumbledore's fireplace and snatched a handful of Floo Powder. She threw it into the fire and stepped in, not saying any destination. The room was quiet, and everyone stared at each other for a few seconds before the Scottish woman shrugged and came forward to extend her hand to Harry.

"My name's Maureen, sweetie."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said quietly.

She smiled at him. "This is Christina," Maureen said, pointing the German woman, "And this is Keiko."

The Japanese woman bowed her head politely. The German woman came over to Harry and gave him a big smacking kiss on the forehead, "You look jus' like your fazzer. I voz very close to your muzzer ven I voz a little girl. I 'ope ve can be friends. As fo' you," she said glaring up at Lupin. "It vood not kill you to be jus' a little nicer to Salima."

The three women sat down and began talking in a language that Harry had never heard before. Harry sat down next to Lupin and looked at the Headmaster who wore an uncharacteristic, anxious frown.

Ten minutes passed and still there was no sign of Miss Snape. Christina, Maureen and Keiko didn't seem concerned at all and continued to talk amongst themselves in the strange tongue. Harry made small chit chat with Lupin about school and Dumbledore continued to look anxious.

Then suddenly there was a roar from the fire and Miss Snape returned. "Sorry about that. Now, Dumbledore," Miss Snape sat in the last remaining chair next to Harry, "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"It would seem Salima," Dumbledore finally spoke. "That you have anticipated me."

Christina laughed, "Yes, she does zat."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and appeared reluctant to speak. Harry was beyond confused, he had no idea what was going on. He clearly wasn't wanted at this gathering. But Miss Snape wanted him there. She wanted him to hear whatever Dumbledore had to say.

"I did not wish to tell you this yet, Harry. But it would appear Miss Snape will have it no other way," Dumbledore spoke rather gravely. "Harry, I believe Remus has informed you of the Brethren, yes?"

"Yes, when we went to Godric's Hollow the first time. And Miss Snape has told me some things during our Sunday lessons," Harry said.

"Yes, and you are aware that Miss Snape is a member of the Brethren?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Now I have three things to tell you before we may move on, listen carefully Harry," Harry nodded his head and sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation. With a sigh, Dumbledore began, "You may have already worked out, that Christina, Maureen and Keiko are the other three members of the Brethren, no?"

"I assumed so."

"Very well. Now Harry, there is always four with the power of the Brethren. Four with the incredible power to cast wandless magic, perform ancient spells and so on. I imagine you have been told this much?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is also important to note that when one member passes away, another comes into their full power. And not a moment before. However, future Brethren members' start showing spots of their power, when a _current_ Brethren member begins losing their power. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so. Do you mean if, one of the Brethren were close to their death, the new member will start showing these ... spots of power?" Harry asked.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, nodding his head. "And lastly - often the Brethren members are drawn to _possible_ future Brethren and so can train them before they pass away and..."

Dumbledore faltered. He looked down at his hands for a moment.

"Is all this connected to Voldemort's ... plan?" Lupin asked.

"Not directly, but it will play out in this saga no doubt," Dumbledore responded.

More silence.

"Albus..?" Lupin said quietly.

Dumbledore looked up grimly from his half moon glasses. "It has come to my attention, Miss Snape that two others are coming into their power. And not only that, but one is a male. The first male since the original Brethren itself."

"Bu-but," Maureen stammered. "That would mean two of us are fading..."

"A male?" Lupin said.

The three women looked startled. Miss Snape however, did not look surprised.

"There is more. Or perhaps Salima, you would like to tell your friends," said Dumbledore.

Miss Snape smiled a little irreverently, "Well, it would appear that they will both come into aforementioned power, before next summer."

The three women went quiet.

"Are zey any ov our students?" Christina asked in a whisper.

"No, my dear," Dumbledore said. "Not _your_ students."

"Hogwarts students?" Lupin asked.

"One..." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Not ... Harry?" Lupin asked gravely.

"No," Dumbledore said. "It would appear, Harry, that for once it is not you."

"An' ze ozzer? 'Oo is zat?"

"The Seer?" Miss Snape asked, though it seemed she knew it was an accurate guess.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"How do you know this?" Lupin asked Miss Snape.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I have seen it."

"W-who ... which two of us?" Maureen asked.

"I do not know. But that doesn't matter right now. The Seer's coming," Miss Snape said.

"She's coming here!" Lupin asked standing up from his chair.

"Yes, she is," Dumbledore said.

"How much longer?" Miss Snape asked.

"A week, I would guess."

"That long? Is she sight seeing or something? God, we can't wait that long," Miss Snape announced, standing up beside Lupin. "Keiko, go to her. Bring her here."

Keiko bowed her head quickly and left the room promptly.

"How will you find her?" Lupin asked.

"We can track her power," Maureen said a little dazed.

"She will be here tomorrow. We will see what we can get out of her then," Miss Snape said. "Harry must come too and I'll get-"

"Why?" Harry asked. "I don't understand?"

Miss Snape smiled and bent down in front of Harry, "Do you know why the Brethren exist?"

"Well they ... no, I don't."

"We are not heroes Harry. We are protectors. We protect the heroes. _You_ are the hero, and we must protect you. Well, that is why the Brethren were initiated. But as time went by, the Brethren could never find a worthy figure to protect. So we stayed out of it, allowing wizards to stew in their own mess. But no more," Miss Snape smiled, "now we come out again. We come out for you."

"Ve do?" Christina asked.

"Yes Germany, we do."

"And ... what do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Many things Harry," Dumbledore said. "None of which can be explained now. I know this is hard for you, but you must understand, it is for everyone's safety that you know only what you have to."

Harry nodded his head, but it was still spinning. "Can't you tell me anything?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry solemnly, "I think I need to speak to Harry alone. Perhaps Remus, you would like to wait in the staffroom. Ladies? Are you returning to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, unless … Salima?" Maureen said.

Miss Snape nodded her head. "Yes, come."

With that, everyone filed out of Dumbledore's office, Lupin giving Harry an encouraging smile as he left.

Once they were alone, Harry instantly let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"So sir, what did you want to say?"

"Harry – Voldemort is no fool. He can feel you getting stronger and stronger everyday. He is aware now that you are a force not to be taken lightly. And so, he is trying to put himself in the best possible position to both end this free world and end you, at the same time."

"Why at the same time?"

"Well, Harry, whilst if he simply showed up at Grimmauld Place with his Death Eaters, he may destroy all of us, it would not be with out many causalities of his own. Causalities that he could not afford. Causalities that would make it hard to overtake the remainder of the free wizards and witches in England. He has to create a fight were only those he _wants_ to die will. You see, there is more to it than destroying the Order. Destroying the Order would only mean destroying the defiance – the thorn in his side. He has bigger plans. And he needs numbers for these plans to avail."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "So what is he doing? Do you know?"

Dumbledore sighed, "We have the general gist of it. But please do not ask me what it is. Like I said before, the less you know the safer you will be. I know this doesn't make sense in light of what has happened in the last six months, but do not fret. You will know everything soon enough."

"Alright sir," a part of Harry wanted to just belt the truth out of Dumbledore. But he had to trust him. For as Hermione often said, "If we can't trust Dumbledore – who can we trust?"

* * *

"So," Salima Snape asked her companions. "What are you two doing now?"

"Grr..." Christina grumbled. "_Fashion_. O' ow I detest et. Et 'tis a form ov ugliness so intolerable zat ve 'ave to alter et every six months. _Blech_!"

Salima and Maureen laughed appreciatively. "And what about you Maurie?"

"I work as Barrister in Edinbrugh."

"O, one ov zose, eh?" Christina said laughing. "And vot 'ave you to say about zat?"

"Arguments are to be steered clear of; they are always crude and often convincing."

"Ha! Very true," Salima said.

"Now ven are ve going to meet zis little boy you used to speak ov so highly, Salima?"

"He's not little anymore."

"Votever! I vant to meet 'im! Do not tell me you're not going to check on 'im tonight! I know you ... oh my God..." Christina clasped her hand over her mouth. "He is ze ozzer one isn't he? Ze male?"

Salima nodded her head.

"Oh, Salima," Maureen said. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day I found out _I_ was."

* * *

"Harry! Come in here," Lupin motioned for Harry to enter the staffroom. He had just come back from Dumbledore's office and was heading down to dinner.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I mean, things make a little more sense now."

"I know what you mean. If it's any consolation, Dumbledore has been very prudent with all if us."

Harry nodded his head and sat down on the couch next to Lupin, "Lupin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What did Miss Snape do to make you all not like her?"

Lupin cleared his throat and went red in the cheeks. "Well, there were a few things but basically ... well, how to explain this?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You see Harry, everyone is guilty of all the good they didn't do? You know what I mean?"

"No ... yes. But that doesn't seem fair. I mean she's still young. The last time she would've seen all of you, by the way you talk about her, was when Voldemort was at large fifteen years ago. She would've been twelve or something. How can a twelve year old be guilty of anything?"

"The last time we saw her was seven years ago Harry and she was in a position to help us beyond ... well _really_ aid us. And she didn't. And on top of that – well. Harry listen, I'm not going to stop you from befriending her. But just be aware that she cares about us very little. I don't know that she would be that phased if Voldemort were to win this war ... she thinks herself beyond it. All four of them do. Just be careful Harry," Lupin said seriously. "She won't put her all into this unless she feels there is good reason to."

"She told me she'd fight for me," Harry said. "She said if I asked her she would. I believe her." Harry stood up to walk out.

"Harry?"

"I'll see you on Sunday, I have to go to Quidditch practice."

"Oh, bye Harry."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to **Fluery **(no I won't tell … hehe), **MinorMistake99 **(you write such lovely reviews!) and **faketruth86 **(I'm not telling you either … haha).

**AbundantFear :-)**


	6. Draco, Delilah & Destiny

**CHAPTER SIX: DRACO, DELILAH & DESTINY**

Harry was a worrier. He worried about everything – school, his friends, the Order. He worried about playing badly at Quidditch. He worried about all the attention he was getting from the female populace. He worried about Ron and Hermione breaking up, and him having to pick up the pieces of his two best friends, like he often did. He worried about going to Potions, what with all the snide comments he received. He worried about Professor Snape betraying Dumbledore, and ultimately him. But mostly he worried about the prophecy predicting his demise.

He was yet to tell anyone of the prophecy. As far as Ron and Hermione were concerned – its contents were destroyed that night in the Department of Mysteries. In regards to the Order, a few people like Lupin and Professor McGonagall were informed of _some_ information, but not the entire thing. In particular, the part about Harry being the only one that could finish Voldemort off was kept from them.

And so it remained a secret between Dumbledore and Harry. There was only one person, to Harry's knowledge, that knew he was either going to die, or become a murderer – and that was the old man sitting up in his tower formulating a plan that could be his death.

Murdered or a murderer. Neither of these options was very appealing. Sometimes the former was more tempting to Harry than the latter however. He didn't want to be a murderer. He didn't want to be what he hated. And life got so hard sometimes; it felt to Harry, that nothing would let up and that he was always going to be this way - a reluctant, tragic, hero. It didn't seem right. Sometimes he just wanted to throw his hands up and say, "Sod off! I'm done with all of you!"

But he knew. He had always known that it doesn't really matter what he wants or feels. All that matters is that he saves the wizarding world. That he saved Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Three Broomsticks, his friends – from ever having to go through what he was going to have to go through. What he had _already_ gone through.

But there was also a more skeptical, realistic, part of Harry that told him _you can't do this on your own_. And that same part of him was saying _what if you don't defeat Voldemort? What will your friends do then?_

So with all these thoughts in his mind, Harry made a decision. The first really confident decision he had made in a long time. He wasn't sure if it was wise or sensible but he had to trust his gut feeling. For years now, he had been trying to run from his future only turning around to fight it off a few times. But now ... now there was no running. And he had to be ready. And so did those around him.

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!"

"Er... what?" said Harry, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"I _said_, you look very pensive," said Hermione. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"What? Whatta for the whatta? What's a penny?"

"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "So, Harry, what's on your mind? You've hardly touched your toast. You should get something into you."

"I'm just trying to ... Miss Snape wants me at five o'clock ... if we do it at eleven or noon..?" Harry thought out loud.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" asked Ron through a mouthful of marmalade.

"Hermione, do you still have that list of all the DA members?" asked Harry quickly.

"Yes ... it's in the dorm somewhere. Why?"

"Can we get everyone on that list – except for that traitor Marietta girl and all those that have left Hogwarts – and get them to meet in the Room for Requirement at noon?"

"We could probably do that," Hermione said sounding a little excited. "Do you want to start the DA up again?"

"Well, if everyone wants to. Sort of..." said Harry.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"Great!" said Harry. "Could you let everyone know then ... discreetly? I've gotta go and-"

Ron and Hermione didn't hear the rest as Harry was sprinting out of the Great Hall amidst several sighs from the aforementioned female populace.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione clapping her hands together. "This is _perfect_. You go tell Ginny and get her to spread the word to the other Gryffindors. I'll go and get the list and go to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Oh! And anyone else who wasn't in the DA but might want to be now that Umbridge has gone. And remember Ron, _discreet_."

* * *

Harry was sprinting though the corridors and jumping up the staircases towards Dumbledore's office. If Dumbledore said yes to his plan ... well ... Harry would be very happy. 

He stopped in front of the entrance, "Blueberry Flavoured Ghost Drop."

As Harry was lifted up the stairs to the door leading into Dumbledore's office, Harry thought of the best way to approach the Headmaster with his request. After a few seconds of internal debate outside Dumbledore's office, Harry decided to just be honest and hope Dumbledore would be in a benevolent mood.

Harry tentatively opened the door.

"Good morning Harry. How are you today?" Dumbledore's voice carried to Harry from inside the small library to the left of his desk. Dumbledore walked into the room and sat behind his desk, eyes sparkling behind half moon glasses.

"I'm alright Professor."

"That's good to hear. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore pointed to a small glass bowl with little lollies in it.

"Umm, okay." Harry stepped forward and took a Lemon Drop - although he did not unwrap it - and sat down opposite the Headmaster.

Dumbledore bent over and picked out a rather large lolly and smiled up at Harry, "Now Harry, what were you after?"

"Well, do you remember – well I'm sure you do cause you were sacked for it and ... oh – I..." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Are you referring to your controversial Dark Arts group of last year? I remember that very well Harry. I was particularly fond of the name."

Harry smiled, encouraged. "Well I've been thinking. About everything. And I think it would be really good if we started it up again. It wouldn't be a secret or anything! And anyone who wanted to join could and ... well, I thought it would be a good way to communicate information about Voldemort and everything to the other students," Harry got a little nervous and began to talk very fast, "Just cause people are starting to ask all these questions and I would really like to tell them. I think we need to be ready, for … whatever comes. And the DA could help prepare then. And I want tell people that there are ... _individuals_ ... helping them. I don't mean I'd tell them everything! I'd run things by you or Professor McGonagall first! It's just-"

"Harry, Harry," Dumbledore raised his hand in order to stop Harry's rambling. He gave him a big smile, "I think that would be a very good idea. For fear often comes from ignorance, it would be _wise_ to inform your fellow students of _some_ things. Resurrecting the, what do you call it? The 'DA'? That would be a very good way to get the message across, that they're not alone and there are people out there helping, aiding, protecting. I applaud you Harry, for being so assertive."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, with a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Now, what do you wish to tell them Harry? We'll see what we can do."

* * *

"What _are_ you doing!" Salima Snape shook her head in disgust. 

"Well I _was_ attempting to sneak ... what's your name? Hailey? Yes, I _was_ attempting to sneak Hailey out of my room before you found her but-"

"Get out!" Salima yelled at the young, tousled looking girl.

She quickly ran out of the room closing the door behind her. Miss Snape stood stock still, her hands on her hips, until she heard the front door close behind Hailey.

"Are you that _fucking_ stupid? A _muggle_ Draco, a goddamn _muggle_! What if she found out you were a wizard, huh? What if your _beloved_ father found her? My God! Is there not one functioning brain cell in there! Have you sustained damage to your frontal lobe! And _here_! You brought her here! I'm trying to _protect_ you! If either side found out you were here they'd have both our necks! Have you no control over your libido? This isn't even your house! It's not even _my_ house-"

"Okay, jeez I get it!" Draco Malfoy had the grace to look slightly ashamed.

"What happened to all your passionate speeches about the inferior race that is Muggles?" Miss Snape asked.

"Don't give me that! I stick to every word of it. It's not like there's anything in it, it's just se-"

"Don't. You. Dare. You know what? I hope you knock her up and hence forth are _always_ connected to your inferior race!" Miss Snape walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Draco Malfoy looked at the door for a few minutes, having an internal debate. He decided to swallow his pride – but only for Salima. Never for anyone else.

Draco pulled on a shirt and walked out of his room and through the corridor to the lounge. "Mr. Malfoy – you're still here? Does my great-grandson know you're haunting his corridors?" said a painting hanging over the fireplace.

"Sod off, Potter."

"Watch your language, young man! I built this house..."

Draco kept walking through to the kitchen where Salima was clattering away around the stove. Clattering, because her shaking was making it awfully difficult to pour tea into her cup. Draco stopped at the breakfast bench and hung his head when he saw her silent tears.

He tapped his hand on the bench top to make his presence known. She stopped her clattering for a moment, and then resumed with a little more force. He had upset her and he hated himself for doing it. She was the only person in the whole world who loved him and accepted him for what he was. He was different when he was with her. He was a better person. Normally he went out of his way to make people uncomfortable. He took pride and pleasure in it. But with her, a scowl would shoot through him causing sleepless nights and a general feeling of cold, grey, dread.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She stopped again, "I know."

"I know you're putting up with heaps from the 'We-Love-Potter' club, I know you're taking it for me. I don't mean to be ungrateful."

"Don't be humble Draco," Miss Snape said turning to him. "It's not very becoming on you."

"I'll practice? Right after my don't-bite-the-hand-that-feeds-you class."

This earned him smile, "Come here."

Draco walked over to Miss Snape and let her hug him. He normally made a fuss whenever she attempted to cuddle. But the truth was – he loved it. And he had never realised it until she left all those years ago, and it didn't happen anymore.

"Please be careful, Draco," she pleaded into his hair. "You mean everything to me."

"A natural inclination," he said superciliously. He often opted for this tone when she spoke of their relationship. Although Draco knew he loved her as a son would love their mother, knew it for sure, he could not bring himself to tell her so.

She knocked him on the head playfully. "Have some breakfast and get changed. We have to go to Hogwarts."

"Both of us? You're taking me back?"

"Yes. I've taught you enough to get you through the rest of the year without any of your, ah, _friends_, inflicting any lasting damage."

"What about the Dark Lord? What about Father? They'll find out if I go back."

"Yes, but my brother will live to see another day. Lucius has been hounding him."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh' indeed."

* * *

Harry stood up nervously in the Room of Requirement. It looked just like it did at the old DA meetings, only it had expanded a bit to accommodate the increase in numbers. There were more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws than there had been previously and Harry was encouraged and overwhelmed at the same time. 

"Well ... thanks everyone ... for, ah coming. Um, well basically I thought that we should re-open the DA, and so here we are."

Hermione nodded her head for him to keep going. "I've, ah, I've spoken to Dumbledore about it and he said that it would be fine. There'll be nothing exclusive about the club so anyone can join who, ah, wants to. And we won't need the coins this time cause it won't be a secret. We'll do some of the stuff we did last year, and we'll do some new stuff as well. And also ... I'm sure some of you will have probably guessed that ah, there are people working against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

At this, there was a murmur and everyone sat up a little, intrigued. "Well, basically. I've been given permission to answer questions that you may have. I might no be able to answer them, or I just might not know – but I'll do what I can. These are hard times and, well, I hope that the DA can make it a bit easier for everyone. Give us self confidence and not allow to living in ignorance, you know?"

Harry blushed a little as the room broke into boisterous applause.

"Alright then," said Hermione standing up. "Let's get started."

* * *

Harry was on a bit of high after the Dumbledore's Army meeting. Students had fired questions at him and he had told them what he could. That there were people working against the Death Eaters and that, in time, they could join them. Although Harry told them that he didn't know who these people were or what their name was. Just that Dumbledore had told him they exist. 

And then they had started practicing spells and charms for two hours. They missed lunch. Harry had to admit that it was rather flattering when three Ravenclaw seventh years had decided to find out how strong Harry really was. It was over in less than a minute and everyone looked on with awe and applauded loudly when Harry began conjuring stretches for the three Ravenclaws who were suffering the after affects of a particularly nasty Bat-Bogey Hex.

So it was with a small smile and a light heart that Harry went off to Dumbledore's office at a quarter to five. It wasn't until he walked through the Headmaster's office that some cold truths came barging back into his mind, with a full barrow of dread dragging behind.

Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that Lupin was not there. Then he looked over at three of the Brethren members, Keiko, Christina and Maureen. They were talking quietly with Professor McGonagall who looked very grave.

And then he saw Professors Snape and Flitwick talking heatedly by Fawkes who was sitting up on his usual perch. He couldn't here what they were saying, but words like "unreasonable" and "raving lunatic" were escaping Snape's mouth while Flitwick was saying something about shit hitting a fan.

All this, Harry thought was very peculiar. But nothing prepared him for what he saw when he went looking for Miss Snape.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry said loudly.

The whole room stopped. Everyone looked over at Harry and then, like one very loud shuffle, took a seat each from around the large office.

"Close your mouth Potter it's rude to stare," Draco Malfoy snapped and turned away from him to face Miss Snape.

Miss Snape smiled at Harry, "We've been waiting, Harry. How did your meeting go?"

Harry didn't say anything and decided to query her later at how she had known about the meeting. Instead, Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Dumbledore uncertainly.

"Take a seat Harry. Alright ladies and gentleman, welcome to what is subsequently a small additional meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. There is someone I would like you all to meet," Dumbledore said.

Miss Snape and Malfoy took a seat and Harry followed suit, sitting in between Maureen and Keiko but continued frowning at Malfoy. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was doing here.

"As some of you will remember," Dumbledore began. "And as the rest of you were informed-"

"Informed of what?" Draco said quietly to Miss Snape.

"- we will have a new asset to the Order. I would like you all to meet Delilah Hamilton."

Harry stopped frowning at Malfoy and stared, open mouthed at the girl who had just walked through Dumbledore's library.

She was certainly a sight. Rather petite and willowy looking, she had long blonde hair and the bluest eyes Harry had every seen. Right now she was looking rather intently at Miss Snape as if trying to break through her mind. She was clearly unsuccessful as Miss Snape simply raised an eyebrow.

"I have heard of you," Delilah spoke quietly. Her voice sounded Australian but Harry suspected she had been in Britain for a while as it was faint.

"Really?" Miss Snape said. "I _am_ flattered."

There was silence for a moment and it seemed the whole room and everyone in it was holding their breath. Finally Delilah spoke again, "How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" Miss Snape asked innocently.

"Keeping me out of your mind. I can break everyone's. It is my gift. Why can't I break yours ... you are not even trying."

"Are you sure that's your gift then?" Malfoy snorted.

This, Harry thought, was a very foolish thing to say. Delilah flicked her gaze from Miss Snape to Malfoy.

It wasn't pretty. Malfoy fell to the floor his hands over his ears screaming bloody murder, "What are you ... ARGH! Stop it! No, no, no, no, don't show me that! No! Please! _ARGH_!"

Then suddenly Malfoy stopped. Harry looked around to see what had changed to make him stop. Delilah was still staring at him as intently as ever. No one had moved. Then Harry saw that Miss Snape's hand had fallen onto Malfoy's back. She had stopped it. Whatever 'it' was.

Miss Snape looked livid but held her tongue. Simply glaring daggers into Delilah.

Then almost as quickly as it had happened, Malfoy sat up looking extremely shaken.

"What was that Salima? What did she do to me?"

"I'll tell you later," was her reply.

Delilah moved over to Harry, which didn't make him anymore comfortable than before. He was careful not to meet her eye.

"Miss Hamilton I would ask you to please stay out of my students' minds," Dumbledore said a little angrily.

Delilah said nothing.

"Now, first order of business. Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would like to inform everyone of your status," Dumbledore said, looking at Malfoy.

"My status?" said Malfoy scornfully.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, who are you and where do you stand?"

Malfoy looked at Miss Snape cautiously, "There's nothing to tell Professor," said Malfoy quietly. "I'm staying alive, nothing more."

"Perhaps I should word the question a little more specifically. Do you know what you are? What you are becoming?" said Dumbledore.

Malfoy looked a little poignant, "Yeah, male Brethren, blah, blah. Big responsibility, yay."

Harry gasped. The male Brethren they had been talking about was Malfoy? _There must be some mistake?_ Harry thought.

"It _is_ a big responsibility Mr. Malfoy. You will take the place of one of these very powerful women, and will take up the duty of protecting your Dieu."

_But there can't be a mistake,_ thought Harry. _If Dumbledore believes it ... it must be true._

"My what?"

Dumbledore smiled and looked over at Harry, Malfoy followed his eyes. "Oh, Christ."

"Not Christ, Draco ... Harry." Miss Snape said laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Malfoy snapped. "I am going to die for that idiot, why him?"

Miss Snape snorted, "Why _you_?"

Harry was sure he saw Professor McGonagall crack a smile at this comment.

"Come now, we are not making progress," intervened Dumbledore.

"I'm on your side, okay?" Malfoy said, clearly miffed. "Just drop it."

"How can we be sure Mr. Malfoy?" tiny Professor Flitwick spoke up.

Malfoy smirked rubbing his head and giving Delilah the evil eye, "You can't. But by what Salima's been telling me – you'll need all the help you can get. Beggars can't be choosers. Don't know why you're bothering, really..."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," said Dumbledore carefully to Malfoy. Harry wasn't sure what this meant but evidently Malfoy did because he nodded his head and looked away saying nothing more.

"And Mr. Malfoy brings us to our next order of business," everyone sat up in their chair anxiously. "The retrieval of Doctor Daniel Buoy."

"Who?" asked Maureen.

"I know him!" said Harry quickly. "He was the one who gave me Voldemort's letter."

There was a cringe around the room at the name being mentioned.

"Yes," said Delilah from behind Harry. She was looking at the little trinkets on the wall. "The boy who lived."

No one paid this comment any heed. Harry, however, turned around to face her. She met his eyes, and twittered her nose as if trying to make a decision. Whatever it was she must have decided against it because she looked away.

"Why do we need him? Does You-Know-Who have him?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, Voldemort has him. And although the Doctor does not know it – he has a great deal of information that is crucial to us. Before anything else can happen, we must get him back."

"Vell ve can't jus' stroll ento Voldemort's Headqwarters," said Christina.

"We will not need to," said Professor Snape, speaking up for the first time. "The Dark Lord does not keep his captives in the same location as himself. And only the Inner Circle knows the Dark Lord's whereabouts. The fact of the matter is, if we plan it correctly, we should be able retrieve the captive quite easily. To my knowledge, the Dark Lord doesn't know how valuable Doctor Buoy is."

Harry looked at Professor Snape curiously. Snape was talking in a polite sort of fashion. He was conducting long sentences that didn't include "fifty points from Gryffindor!" Harry could hardly believe it. He wondered if this was what Snape was really like out of the classroom. But then he remembered the Occlumency lessons and decided that Snape must just be having a brain malfunction.

"No, I don't think Voldemort does either," said Dumbledore.

"I would not be so sure about that," said Delilah quietly from the library entrance this time.

Dumbledore was frowning and looked surprised, "Do you need to tell us something, Miss Hamilton?"

"I already have," said Delilah, not turning around.

After a moment, Dumbledore continued, "What do you suggest, Severus?"

"Give it four weeks. The week before Christmas. A squad of ten should do it. And it might be an idea to bring Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Maybe even the Seer... give them a feel for the situation. I predict a relatively easy escape, although I cannot be sure. They need to get real experience ... especially Potter."

Dumbledore did not appear to be very keen on this and replied with, "We'll see. Who do you suggest to take?"

"The women, Shacklebolt, and the two eldest Weasley's. If we are not taking a large group, it would be ideal to send the best - especially if the students are going. I of course cannot go. Whilst it would be suicide for me to attend a Death Eater meeting that Voldemort was presiding in, there are still many of the Inner Circle who trusts me. To go would signify where my loyalty truly lies."

Harry had never heard Snape talk about his life as a turncoat before. Harry thought it was significant that Snape was letting his real allegiance be known in front of Malfoy. _Does this mean Malfoy really _is _on our side?_

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Make the arrangements; Remus will help you with locations and plans. We will have another meeting regarding this on Wednesday. Agreed? Do you agree to do this Salima?"

"Yes, if the boys go."

Harry gulped. He was going to face the Death Eaters again? Well, if Dumbledore let him. And Malfoy _wasn't_ fighting on Voldemort's side? _But Miss Snape said he was a Death Eater._ Harry decided to be very cautious of Malfoy. Whilst it was true that he had changed a lot this year, he was still not someone to be trusted. Harry could still see that something in him ... that _thing_ that made him not a very pleasant person.

"Splendid," said Dumbledore. "I think we should leave it there, I'm not sure we could get through much more tonight. Miss Hamilton, are you hungry? Perhaps Professor Flitwick could take you to the kitchens to get some dinner?"

Delilah smiled at Dumbledore in an "I-know-what-you're-really-up-to" sort of fashion. But she agreed and Professor Flitwick bid everyone a good night before taking Delilah out of the office.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes and then Dumbledore spoke up again, "I find it necessary to warn you, before I let you all go down to dinner, to be very weary of Miss Hamilton. Whilst Salima may be able to ward off her power, no one else will. It is important that you understand that she is a Natural Seer. Meaning that everyday, every second, all she sees is the future. She is constantly seeing the future. _Constantly_. She knows _exactly_ what is going to become of all of us. Naturally, someone like this would be very valuable to Voldemort, so we must protect her with our lives."

Harry thought it was rather pointless to protect her as she looked as if she would be able to protect herself pretty damn well.

"It is also important to realise that Miss Hamilton will do anything to see her prophecies come true. She will steal, cheat, murder and lie to see the future come out the way she has seen it. And _that_ is _all_ she cares about. Nothing else. Do not look for guidance, sympathy or in fact any sort of help from her. Anything she shows you, anything she tells you ... be careful. It may not be true."

Harry took all this in and decided to stay well clear of Delilah.

"And now, you may leave. Have a good dinner and a good night. I'm sure your fellow Slytherin's will be pleased to have you back Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Malfoy. And it was then that Harry realised that Malfoy had his school robes on. It then occurred to Harry that Malfoy had not been with his father at all. But that Miss Snape had taken him away when Lucius escaped from Azkaban to stop Lucius getting him.

Harry was about to get up to leave when Dumbledore called him back, "Harry, a private word if you don't mind?"

Harry nodded his head and sat back down.

After everyone had left Dumbledore began, "I realise Harry that it must be hard for you to understand where Mr. Malfoy is coming from. He has never asked for or earned kindness from you. But nevertheless, I will ask you to give it to him. No matter how reluctantly it is received..."

Dumbledore then began to tell the story of Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy was a young man to pitied. Harry knew this … if Harry were not so proud, perhaps he could go to Malfoy and offer a truce. The way Dumbledore told it, Malfoy deserved it. But then he heard Miss Snape's voice in his head...

_"I want you to know the truth ... how it really was. Not the romanticised version you'll get from Dumbledore."_

Harry smiled to himself.

"Do you understand Harry? He has his reasons, just as you do."

Harry knew that Dumbledore was not lying. But he was speaking with a little more passion and using a lot of emotive language.

"I understand perfectly sir. Forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much. I'll try to suck it up," said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you Harry. You may go."

"Good night, sir."

* * *

Harry was not impressed. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked; temper beginning to get hard to control.

"My sentiments exactly!" said the painting of Alfred Potter.

"Not helping, Alfie..." said Lupin under his breath.

It was Sunday and Harry had come to Godric's Hollow, as usual, for his training. However, he had been strolling through the house when he came across Draco Malfoy in the master bed. And he wasn't alone.

Harry threw about six curses in the space of five seconds and it wasn't until Miss Snape Apparated in front of him and took his wand out of his hand that it stopped.

If Harry was angry, it was nothing to Miss Snape who practically threw a muggle girl by the name of Hailey, ("Her again!") out the door. Harry quickly left into the lounge room where Delilah (for some reason) was sitting with Lupin.

Harry was trying to figure it out, through Alfred, how Malfoy knew about the house, how he knew where it was, how he had got there and whether or not it was the first time. A painting, however, didn't appear to be great at conversing about things that it hadn't actually lived through. That is, Alfred kept talking about a woman by the name of Helga that lived in 1946. Whatever that meant.

There was a loud banging noise from the master bedroom, and Harry hoped that it meant Miss Snape had just killed Malfoy.

He felt rather sick. It was far too early in the morning to witness such a sight as ... _Argh! I'm never going to get that image out of my head! _Harry thought.

Finally, Miss Snape came out of the master bedroom, looking beyond irate. She had Malfoy by the arm who was only wearing boxers, "Apologise now!"

Malfoy looked like he was about to tell her to sod off, but the look on her face deterred him. "I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"I'm sorry who!" shouted Miss Snape.

"I'm sorry Potter."

"For..."

"Please don't make me say it," Malfoy pleaded.

Miss Snape was unmoved; she raised her eyebrows for him to continue. When he looked away, she sharply twisted his arm around his back.

"Ow! Owie! Okay, okay, I'm sorry I copulated in your house! Please let me go! Ow!"

Miss Snape let him go. Harry was trying hard not laugh and so was the old man in the painting. Lupin had looked resolutely in the other direction at the word 'copulated'.

"You better practice that, you'll be saying something similar to Dumbledore and Severus when you explain to them the reason you snuck out of Hogwarts last night," Miss Snape said.

Malfoy looked mortified. Harry didn't blame him.

"We'll talk about this a little more afterwards," Miss Snape said quietly.

Harry wasn't listening. He had just noticed a large, black tattoo on Malfoy's arm. Malfoy noticed and quickly walked off, no doubt to get a shirt on. Harry frowned and looked at Lupin uncertainly.

"Now, for today's lesson Harry, we'll be joined by Delilah and Draco."

Harry looked at Miss Snape uncertainly; something didn't feel right, but he sighed and nodded his head anyway.

"Good, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to **MinorMistake99 **and **Fleury**. 

**AbundantFear :-)**


	7. Of Quarrels & Quidditch

**CHAPTER SEVEN: OF QUARRELS & QUIDDITCH**

'Truth' can be defined as verifiable, indisputable fact. When someone displays truth, they can be considered honest and respectable. But some people do not really want that. Or rather, they do not really care what certain people think and therefore do not strive to be honest or respectable. For their own reasons, they prefer to live in ignorance about themselves and about those around them. For people like this, all you can do is be terribly blunt and make them stand in front of the 'truth' until it sinks in. Although it is preferable that they work it out on their own.

But when performing the 'say-hello-to-veracity' ritual, you may come across a very clever person. A person that only _pretends_ to know the truth, or rather believe it. They are 'truth avoiders'.

Draco Malfoy was one of these people. Oh it was true that in the last four months he had had to face some cold, hard truths. Firstly, that his father was a fool for following Voldemort - a man who would never be satisfied with any victory (the world, Draco feared, literally wouldn't be enough). Secondly, he had come to realise that _he_ was a bit of a fool. A fool for following his father.

But this revelation was not the reason Draco had decided to take Salima's offer and come over to the Order. No, it did not mean that Draco cared in the slightest about the people he was now being asked to co-operate with. No, do not be mistaken. Draco Malfoy was not completely reformed. He had not woken up one morning and "seen the light." He was still cruel, arrogant and sly. He was just all those things … on the other side. And this meant he had to change the exterior of his disposition. He did not have to be friendly or kind or even civil. He just had to be bearable. And that was not going to be easy with people like Potter and the Weasley's involved.

Those were the truths that Draco was able to admit. But there was a few that had been knocking politely at the door asking for entrance into his conscience (which Draco was shocked to find he had) but were being promptly asked to piss off.

Dumbledore, under Salima's watchful eye, had questioned Draco thoroughly before allowing him to be present in that Order meeting. Draco had not lied. Dumbledore was satisfied. But the fact of the matter is – Dumbledore didn't ask the right questions. Well Draco didn't think so anyway.

He asked if Draco was loyal to Voldemort? (No he wasn't. He'd changed his mind about that.)

Was he loyal to Lucius? (Nup. Changed his mind about that too.)

But Dumbledore never asked how he felt about his friends or about _their_ parents or about his mother. Draco did not want to be a Death Eater, but there was no way he was going to kill any of the people he liked or respected (even if there were a very little number of them) for Dumbledore or Potter. Especially not for Potter.

Dumbledore had not asked him if he liked Muggles or Mudbloods. (Hadn't changed his mind about that one.)

Dumbledore hadn't asked him how he felt about Potter? (Detested the brainless sod.)

No, Dumbledore did not ask these important questions, so Draco did not tell. He had pointed all this out to Salima but she just got that shrewd look on her face and said "Dumbledore knows all he needs too, the man understands more than you think he does about you."

Whatever.

In many ways, Draco was not quite sure why he was fighting - or at least talking about fighting - for the Order. But he knew that because of who he was and because of what he was becoming - well he figured he had a better shot at staying alive fighting for Dumbledore than for Voldemort. At least the old man did not turn on his own. And that was pretty much all Draco cared about at this stage, staying alive.

"Oh, Draco!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson. "We were so worried! We thought your father had come and got you at first so we weren't concerned, but then Daddy said you were missing! Have you really been hiding in Marrakech all this time? Why?"

Draco Malfoy swallowed the piece of potato that had been sitting in his throat rather uneasily before rolling his eyes and drawling out, "I thought my father would hide there when he escaped Azkaban, what with the Ministry going completely mad and conducting raids left right and center. I told you all this already. I waited at Baraga Grotto and he didn't come, so I left. And now I'm here and my father will no doubt be owling me as we speak so can we please drop it."

Draco was glad to be back at Hogwarts and back with his friends. But he was very worried about the inevitable meeting with his father that would be fast approaching, and said worry was making him irritable. He didn't know how much he could keep from his father. He wasn't Snape. And unlike Dumbledore, Lucius _would_ ask those important questions.

"What exactly is Baraga Grotto?" asked Pansy Parkinson in a whiny voice.

"Our Moroccan Headquarters you idiot," answered Draco petulantly. "And do you want to lower your voice a bit?"

"I know that, thank you!" Pansy hissed. "I meant what is it like?"

"Like all the other ones, but hotter."

"And? What else? I haven't seen any yet. Daddy said I can't join 'till I'm finished here," Pansy said this miserably – as though it was a very big loss. Draco felt like smacking her across the head for being so stupid. Being a Death Eater wasn't all it was rapped up to be. He rubbed his arm softly. They were calling him; they had been for a few days now. He was having trouble hiding how much it hurt, and he knew when he showered that night, it would be red raw.

"Stop talking about all that stuff," said Blaise Zabini. "Let's just be thankful he's back, Pans. Seriously Draco – with you gone, bloody Weasel and the Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die have been lording it up in this place something chronic-"

This change in conversation did not particularly interest Draco either. He was sick of hearing about sodding Potter and all that was wrong with said Scarhead. Draco spent far too much time with him as it was – talking about him all the time on top of this was surely not good for his digestive system. Plus, it was getting hard to think up wonderful and horrific ways to cause grievous injury to him after six years. And the truth was; he didn't really want to. Not for affable reasons, but perhaps for mature reasons.

"You guys are boring, I'm going to bed," declared Draco.

"Oh, alright, I'll come with you," said Blaise and he continued on his rant about Harry 'Bloody' Potter and his band of do-gooders right out to the Great Hall.

Draco was over it.

He needed to sleep. All the truth avoiding was hard work, and he was beginning to get a little worried. The knocks at the door of his conscience were getting a little more persistent.

* * *

"Christ, look who's back," said Ron, irritably. "Got Daddy's orders and ran on back here. I 'spose it was too much to ask that he just fall off a cliff and die." 

"Yes, that was a bit much to ask," said Harry laughing. He had not told Ron or Hermione about Malfoy's dramatic change of heart. He wasn't sure how they would react to this bit of information. Plus, it hadn't really hit _him_ yet.

"Just a really steep hill next time then?" said Ron hopefully.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Ron. A very steep hill."

"Don't patronise me," said Ron.

"Yes, Ron."

Harry got punch in the arm for that.

They were eating second helpings of pudding at the Gryffindor table on a Sunday night. Harry hated Sunday nights – the rest of the week and all the work he had to do always seemed to loom a little more sinisterly on Sunday nights. He couldn't imagine why.

"I'm so glad this day is over! Sunday's are the worst," said Hermione. "No classes!"

"Yes, Hermione," said Ron. "No classes."

Hermione scowled but Harry laughed.

"You two better do the rest of your homework tonight," Hermione lectured. "Quidditch really isn't an excuse, you know. And either is your training Harry. You had plenty of time yesterday."

"Did not!" Harry protested. "DA meeting member?"

"Yeah, and Quidditch _is _an excuse," said Ron. "The cause and effect excuse. Quidditch Practice is the cause; no homework done is the effect."

More scowling ensued.

"Snape gave us an essay on Unicorn's Blood to do," Harry groaned getting up from the table. "I hate him with a passion."

"I'll come with you. Still have to write up that report on 'Why Tarot Reading Is Pointless & We Would Do Better To Play _Snap_ With The Cards' for Firenze." Ron stood up and followed him. Hermione stayed to talk to Ginny who was still, obstinately, avoiding Harry.

To signify the truth of Harry's previous statement about hating Snape with a passion, he made signs behind the Professor's back whilst Ron whispered furiously "I_ keel _you, I _keel_ you!" when Snape swooped passed them as they exited the Great Hall.

It was as they were walking up to the third floor landing that they heard it. High pitched cries and what sounded like Peeves the Poltergeist dropping filing cabinets from great heights. The racket was coming from the big Charms class room down the hall.

"What on Earth..?" said Ron.

They looked at each other and ran for the door.

It was utter havoc. Spells were flying everywhere and none of them were pleasant. The room was full of, mainly third year, Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Harry and Ron stepped in between them and started blocking the spells best they could whilst trying to get them to stop fighting. Ron kept trying to flash his Prefect badge ("I'll start taking points! Hey watch it you evil little midget!"). But this fight had obviously gone beyond house points. Beyond Hogwarts. This was about Voldemort.

The class room door swung open and Harry hoped it would be a teacher – even Snape. He was getting little nips on his hands from the Slytherins that had forgotten about the third year Gryffindors and were aiming at him instead. But it wasn't Snape; it was Malfoy with Blaise Zabini at his heels.

The two Slytherins stood at the door for a moment taking in the scene around them, unnoticed by Ron who in frustration had just begun stunning the young Slytherins.

Harry could hear the third year Gryffindors behind him screaming, "Yes, yes! Get the Death Eaters!"

Blaise Zabini's face contorted with fury.

All of a sudden Ron fell to the floor and began sprouting what looked like antlers all over his body. Harry turned to the entrance and without thinking threw a binding spell on Zabini. Without his wand. In fact, without actually saying the spell.

Everyone stopped. The third years nervously stared between the two remaining sixth years. They were expecting a real brawl now. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were protective of their friends. And their friends were currently sprawled on the floor. _And I just performed wandless magic, _thought Harry, _yay?_

This was what Harry did. He fought for his own – especially against people like Malfoy. Only now things had changed. Harry didn't want to. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because all he ever did was fight with people, and maybe he wanted to scratch Malfoy off his list. Whatever thoughts Harry was having of truce, however, were not shared by Malfoy who started taking out his wand.

"Let's see what all the fuss is about, huh, Potter? Let's see if your mum really _did_ die in vain like _He _said she did," Malfoy drawled this out indifferently - but his eyes shone with malice.

Harry felt his rage boil up inside him. And in that moment Harry felt like an idiot for ever thinking that Malfoy could have rehabilitated his nasty nature. It seemed Slytherin still had their Ice Prince after all.

"_Impedimenta!_" shouted Malfoy.

Harry threw up his shield as several more people came into the class room and he and Malfoy were pushed to the centre of the room, circling around each other.

"Your turn Potter," Malfoy said. His face craftily blank, minus his eyes that were still filled with malevolence.

"_Individigo!" _This particular curse, Sirius had taught him. It gave the receiver the feeling of being spilt in two, and sure enough, Malfoy began shaking violently, his lips pursed trying to hold in a scream.

Malfoy managed to control the pain long enough to mutter, _"Finte Incantatem!"_

He stopped shaking and looked at Harry with absolute loathing. He raised his wand to send another curse, but then Harry had an idea. "_Serpensortia!_"

Malfoy stopped in his tracks as a full grown boa constrictor dropped heavily out of Harry's wand. It was so big it took a few seconds to drop down. Malfoy became wide eyed and looked at Harry with the same loathing and possibly, a little fear.

"See how you like it," said Harry, grinning nastily.

_Go to him, _Harry talked to the constrictor in Parseltongue. _Pretend you're going to attack him, but don't. Go on! _

The snake slithered over to Malfoy who had gone a shade whiter than his already pale complexion. "You'll pay for this Potter!"

The snake made a snap for Malfoy's robes, "Sh-iitt!" Malfoy shouted. And he jumped up onto the window ledge.

_Keep going, _urged Harry. _Keep playing!_

The constrictor followed Malfoy and raised itself on to its middle. Malfoy was almost gibbering.

"What's going on in here!" Professor Snape ran in.

_Finally!_ Harry thought.

Snape looked from Malfoy, to Harry, to the boa constrictor that Harry was quietly hushing down. "Everyone to their dormitories now!"

Harry looked at the snake and winked at it before pulling out his wand and getting rid of it. "What on Earth are you two doing!" started Snape once the room was clear. "Fifty points from Gr-"

"What's going on? What's happening?" Professor McGonagall came storming in. Harry, who had long ago given up on defending himself to Snape turned to McGonagall.

"Ron and I were going to our dormitory," Harry pointed at Ron who was on the floor still, forgotten in the rush to get out of the room. He now looked like a human tree – minus the leaves. McGonagall quickly muttered the counter curse and Ron sluggishly began getting up. "We heard screaming and banging coming from in here. It was a bunch of third years fighting."

"He's telling the truth Professor. The third years were dueling," Ron said listlessly.

"So what? You thought you'd join the fun!" said Professor Snape.

"No!" said Harry.

"We tried to break them up, but they wouldn't stop so I started stunning them. Then these two came and that idiot-" Ron said motioning towards Zabini "- attacked me. So Harry binded him. No doubt to stop him from doing it to anyone else, right Harry?"

"Of course," said Harry. Malfoy snorted.

"And so you set a boa constrictor on Mr. Malfoy who, it appears, has done nothing!" bellowed Professor Snape. He seemed desperate to get Harry in trouble.

Harry rolled his eyes at Snape which only infuriated the Potions Master more.

"I think-"

"Professor Snape," said McGonagall loudly. "Perhaps Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini can inform you of the students that they know were involved in the fight." She released Blaise from his body bind.

Snape didn't look up for that at all, but Professor McGonagall's lips had become very thin – which was never a good sign. So he went out quietly followed by Ron who was looking on curiously. Zabini closed the door behind them – but not before throwing a sneer at Harry.

McGonagall glared at Harry and Malfoy furiously, "_Explain yourselves_."

Harry did not say anything, Malfoy didn't either.

"Mr. Potter?"

He sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry Professor."

"That is not an explanation. You will both receive detentions for this, and twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin … quarrelling like children! A fine example you're setting for the younger students!"

"Detention? Please Professor, we have Quidditch Practice every night – the Interschool Tournament is next week!" Harry pleaded.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, "You should have thought about the Tournament before you decided to duel in the middle of the first year's Charms room!"

"We weren't dueling! Not really," said Harry.

"Oh really, what other explanation is there for the wands and such?" Professor McGonagall said tartly.

Harry looked frantically at Malfoy. Did he want detention or something?

Malfoy did not say anything.

"Yes, that's what I thought," said McGonagall. "I will see you tomorrow about your detentions; you can clean this mess up and then get to your common rooms."

She left with a resounding thud as the door slammed shut. Harry flicked around to glare at Malfoy, "You started this! Well!"

Malfoy smirked and headed for the door. "I make a point of never explaining. Well not anymore anyway."

"What! Why!"

"Your friends do not need an explanation, and your enemies will not believe you anyway," he opened the door to leave.

"Oh, and what am I! Three guesses!" said Harry sarcastically.

Malfoy closed the door behind him and said, "We'll see."

* * *

On Wednesday evening, Harry went down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron. He was looking forward to flying before his meeting with Dumbledore later on - when he would find out if he would be helping the Order retrieve Daniel Buoy or not. His stomach churned a little, and he started a conversation with Ron about the Chudley Canon's chances of winning the cup this year in order to occupy his mind.

"Alright everyone," Miss Snape began when everyone was present (except Malfoy who Harry had sent to the Hospital Wing in ADADA after Malfoy made another slur about his mother). "The Tournament is very close. I received an owl today informing me that it will be held at Montmorency Secondary College for Witches. And from what I can tell, they are going to be our only challenge. They live for Quidditch at that school."

"An all girl's school?" Terry Boot asked.

"Witch generally implies females," said Katie.

"Where is it?" asked Ginny.

"The heart of London," said Miss Snape. "But that's not important, all that matters is we win so we can go on to Zone level."

"Shouldn't all that matter be that we have fun?" asked Harry laughing.

"No, if you lose I'm never coaching you again."

Everyone laughed heartily.

"Marvelous, now get up there and show me why you're the best school team in Great Britain!" ordered Miss Snape.

Harry was flying high, trying to spot the Snitch before Zacharias did. It wasn't exactly great conditions for Quidditch. Winter had just begun and it was frightfully cold. He looked up at the sky; it looked like there was a rain cloud full of thunder and lightning heading there way.

Half an hour later, the Snitch was still no where to be found and it had began raining rather heavily. The cloud had almost reached them. Harry thought it looked rather peculiar. He had never seen the sky do anything like that before. The cloud appeared to be moving quickly towards them. Miss Snape must have been thinking along the same lines as she asked them if they wanted to go inside but Katie said no, "We need to get this right!"

The Chasers had been running systems rather unsuccessfully. Ginny wasn't throwing the quaffle hard, or far enough (Harry thought she looked a little peaky), and Terry Boot seemed more interested in tackling whoever had the quaffle ("I'm practicing!").

Miss Snape nodded her head, but looked at the rain cloud uncertainly.

So they stayed out and Harry continued searching for the Snitch alone (Zacharias kept trying to give suggestions to the Chasers who were not very receptive to his opinions).

Ten minutes later, it was barreling down and thunder and lightning were surrounding them. It was almost like the lightning was aiming for them. _But that can't be right_, thought Harry. Miss Snape told them that was enough and that they had to go back in the castle now. Harry was very grateful and began coming down when all of a sudden there was a flash and a crack of lightning followed by a high pitched scream.

Ginny began falling to the ground, her broom, it appeared, had been struck by the lightning. She kept falling and falling, she had been up higher than Harry! He pushed his Firebolt forward and it began accelerating quickly towards her. He managed to get underneath her just before she hit the ground. He held her for about two seconds until she slipped off his broom and fell the last two metres to the ground. Harry quickly got off his broom and knelt over her.

"Ginny? _Ginny?_" Harry shouted fearfully. She was not moving.

The rest of the team came running over and Miss Snape had Ginny's broken and scorched broom in her hand. Miss Snape bent over Ginny and took one look at her before saying, "She's unconscious. We've got to get her up to the Hospital Wing. Harry you take her, Weasley, take their brooms and get back to Gryffindor Tower-"

"But she's my sis-" Ron began.

"Go! Now! All of you! Get back in your rooms!" Miss Snape shouted with so much authority that they instantly began sprinting up to the castle. Harry heaved Ginny up in his arms. She wasn't as light as she looked.

Miss Snape remounted her own broom and started flying up in the sky. Harry kept sprinting as best he could with Ginny in his arms and so did not see what Miss Snape was doing.

At last he reached the castle and took a minute to catch his breath. It seemed everyone was in their dormitories as there was no one around. Harry looked at Ginny; she was ghostly white and still wasn't moving. Harry hurried towards the Hospital Wing, nearly dropping her several times.

He finally scrambled in and dropped Ginny on the nearest bed. He saw the bed in the far corner with the curtains closed around it. Malfoy.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted.

She came hurrying out of her office, "What's going – oh my!" Madame Pomfrey took one look at Ginny and ran over to her bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

Harry was completely out of breath, "Lightning - came – hit her – broom – I caught her before – she – fell."

"Lightning?" Pomfrey asked. "But there isn't a storm?"

Harry looked out the window and saw that it was dark and cloudy, but there was no storm. The Quidditch pitch was on the other side of the castle, but it wasn't _that _far away! Harry didn't understand this at all.

"Very well," Pomfrey said, whilst holding a strange looking vial under Ginny's nose. "Go on; get up to your dormitory."

"But – will she be okay?" Harry asked, frowning worriedly.

"Yes, all though she'll be in here for a while," said Madame Pomfrey gravely. Harry noticed Ginny stirring. "Go on, get going!"

Harry trudged out but was positive he heard Ginny groan out his name as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Wormtail looked around him. At the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. There was Crabbe and Goyle Senior, Macnair and the Dark Lord's favorites, Lucius and Bellatrix. The others in the room were below his rank, and so did not matter to him.

"My faithful Death Eaters," Wormtail tried to hide his jump of fright at hearing his master's voice into a casual dusting of his robes. "The time is coming nearer. The time when we will have what we need to achieve victory, to gain control of the wizarding world, and in turn, control of the muggle world. All that remains is … recruitment."

Wormtail gulped loudly.

"I have made the plans, we will not fail," said the Dark Lord. "Unless we are betrayed. And so, I put it to you my faithful fighters, to find those that are not loyal, and have them eradicated immediately. You must get through all wizards and witches alike. All creatures. I need to know who is faithful and who is not. Until such time, you will be privy to no more information, and you will _not_ have the liberty of telling others what you know. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a murmur of yes. "Very well, you may leave."

Wormtail turned to leave when an Indian man came running in, "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness for intruding but this is urgent!"

Everyone stood still, "You may continue Durehi."

"Thank you my Lord, it's the Cumulus Cloud of Ruin, the one you had us send."

"Yes?"

"It's coming back! I don't know how my Lord, it was there for no more than an hour and it is returning, bigger and more deadly than when we sent it! We can't stop it, my Lord. It's already torn apart half the fields!"

"Someone must have sent it back, Dumbledore no doubt?" said Voldemort. "Although, Dumbledore should not be familiar with such magic. Can they track us with the cloud?"

"I do not think so my Lord, you can send it back, but unless we'd put a tracking device on it to start with, there's no way."

"Very well, I will be with you shortly."

Durehi nodded his head and bowed before rushing out. Lucius Malfoy approached his Lord, "Well, my Lord? Who do you think is responsible if not Dumbledore?"

"I think Lucius, that we have found one of our missing Brethren," said the Dark Lord.

"But wouldn't we have known by now? They haven't changed teachers in years! Except … wait, do you think? But she was nothing when we tried to recruit her," said Lucius.

"I think she is a very good actor, and I think now we know why our little Dragon hasn't been answering our call."

* * *

Harry had had to leave the hospital wing straight for Dumbledore's office. He was already ten minutes late for the meeting and as realisation of what sort of conversation would be taking place met him - all thoughts of the strange cloud and Ginny left him. In only a couple of week's time, he could be facing more Death Eaters. He wasn't sure of he was ready for that.

_But Dumbledore isn't likely to send us out, is he? _thought Harry.

He stopped at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and swallowed nervously. He spoke the password and knocked at the door.

"Come in," Harry heard.

He wiped his feet and opened the door. He was met with a similar scene to the one he had witnessed at the last meeting. Except Malfoy was not there.

"Sit down Harry," Dumbledore said. He sounded worn out to him.

Harry took a seat next to Keiko who acknowledged him with a bow of the head.

"I have had debated this to no ends, and I wish that it could be another way, but alas – some things are just _meant_ to be. Harry, you will accompany the Order in there retrieval of Doctor Daniel Buoy. It will take place two weeks from now, the week after the inter-school Quidditch Tournament," Dumbledore said all this very gravely.

Harry gulped and looked down at his shoes.

"You must learn how we work … how the Order works. For your own safety. Now is the time."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry.

"You will be briefed with the rest of the team Wednesday week, until such time, you will train with Miss Snape every night."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Professor."

* * *

"Oh my God! Harry! Look at this!" Hermione dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Harry's toast.

Harry looked at the front page and raised his eyebrows.

'**FUDGE GONE, RACE FOR NEW MINISTER BEGINS**

_Yesterday evening Cornelius Fudge stepped down as Minister for Magic blaming age and a desire to spend more time with his family for the move. Many within his department however, are saying that Fudge has been under an excruciating amount of pressure with the return of the Dark Lord and the recent break-in to the Department of Mysteries, and that is in fact the reason._

_Either way, the gate is now open for a new Minister and two contenders have emerged in Ophelia O'Connor, a former Healer and Tony Kernahan, part-owner of Gringotts Bank._

_For more, pages 3 and 4.'_

Ron snorted, "I'd say that I care but you all know that I'd be lying. Good riddance I say."

"No Ron! This isn't good!" Hermione shrieked. "I mean, Fudge might have been a fool, but he was fool that wasn't working for Voldemort!"

"What? Are these two people Death Eaters?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Well … no … I mean, I don't know. But they could be! Oh I hope Dumbledore gets his ear in this," Hermione said.

"He will," said Harry. "He always does."

"I hope you're right," Hermione said. She looked at Ron for reassurance but he had stopped listening.

Hermione hit him on the arm to get his attention, "What!" he said.

"Oh forget it," Hermione threw the _Prophet_ across the table.

"What have you guys got next?" Lavender Brown sat down opposite Hermione.

"Arithmancy."

"Divination."

"Euh … Potions," Harry grumbled.

Lavender laughed, "I've got Care of Magical Creatures, and don't you wish you hadn't dropped that now?"

"Not at all!" Hermione said.

"Very much so," Harry and Ron grumbled in unison.

"Harry!" Dean was tapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, we'll be late."

"Oh wouldn't that be a travesty."

* * *

"Shut up MacMillian, no one cares in the slightest about Miss Bones' "lovely hair"."

Ernie went bright red and Snape smiled maliciously.

"Today," Snape began. "We will be doing a very basic Revealing Potion. Why the basic kind? Because Revealing Potions are arguably the most intricate and complicated ever created. Only thirty percent of the Wizarding population can make one – so I'm expecting this to be an _eventful_ lesson."

"Bastard," Harry grumbled.

"He's right actually; they're beyond bloody "intricate"." Dean handed Harry the text book opened to the chapter on Revealing Potions.

"Can anyone tell me the key, and rare, ingredient that creates the base of a Revealing Potion? You should all know as it was your homework to read up on this particular chapter," Snape said.

Harry and Dean were not listening but pouring over the long, complicated list of ingredients.

'Thomas," Dean's head flew up at his name being called. "What is the answer?"

"Umm …"

"I'll repeat the question one last time," Snape said, smiling vindictively. "What is the base ingredient in a Revealing Potion?"

"Oh," Dean sighed, relieved. "The base ingredient is Nymph Hair. Preferably a young Nymph."

Snape frowned, "That is correct."

Harry patted Dean on the back. Snape noticed, "Potter. How many Nymph Hairs? You should know this as it was your homework like I stated before …"

Harry gulped. He had no idea and the last thing he needed was a detention. He barely had enough time to eat a meal.

He looked straight ahead, not daring to look at Dean as he knew that would get them both into trouble should he tell him the answer.

"Umm …" Harry said.

"You did read the homework, I hope?" Snape said quietly. "Punishment for not doing your homework on top of your dismal grades could result in your removal from this class."

Harry looked around the room for some kind of hint – as if it would be there. Everyone was looking at him. His eyes skimmed over Malfoy for a second and then flicked back when Malfoy dropped his hand over his desk. Harry watched on as Malfoy extended three of his fingers without looking at Harry.

"Three," Harry said looking up at Snape. "Three hairs."

Snape growled and tapped his wand angrily on the blackboard, "Get started!"

"Jeez Harry, lucky guess eh?" Dean said.

Harry said nothing but looked at Malfoy in shock and perhaps a little gratitude. Malfoy was paying him no heed though.

"You want to get the ingredients? Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah alright," Harry said.

"This should be good," said Dean as Harry rose from his chair.

"Why?"

"Well, if someone's had a spell put on them that's never been removed, we'll know. _And_ we'll know what spell."

"Hmm … that will be interesting."

Dean laughed, "You can test our batch next class."

"Why next class?" Harry asked.

"It needs to sit for a while before it can be used," Dean said. "We'll see if you have anything foreign wondering around in you then."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to **MinorMistake99**, **Fleury** and **rainingslash**.

**AbundantFear :-) **


	8. The Witches of Montmorency

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE WITCHES OF MONTMORENCY**

"Silence!" Professor Snape's voice cut through the classroom. The room fell silent and Harry put down his stirring spoon. It had been a week since they had done the Revealing Potion, and after making the final touches the potion was supposed to be ready.

"By now," the Potions Master began, pacing back and forth along his desk, "the revealing potion should be completed and have gone through the required rest."

Harry looked at his and Dean's potion. Well it _looked_ like it was meant to at least.

"A representative from each group will come forward with their potion for testing one at a time … we'll start with the front row. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry watched Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson squabble over who would test the potion, "Just do it Pansy stop being an idiot."

"I can't!" Pansy whispered furiously. "I took a potion this morning for my … just do it Draco!"

Pansy had gone bright red and Malfoy stood up with his potion, looking a little irritated. He placed it on Snape's desk as Snape pulled out a simple black knife with a sharp point. "Prick your finger Mr. Malfoy, one drop of blood into the potion will do."

Malfoy took up the knife easily and slit his finger without making a sound or showing any sign of discomfort. A drop of rich, red blood slid down the tip of Malfoy's pale finger and made a small splash into the potion. It began to sizzle as if it had just been over-boiled.

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Who knows what this means?"

Ernie Macmillan's hand flew into the air and Snape rolled his eyes, "It means that Malfoy has a spell on him! If he didn't there would be no change to the potion when the blood enters."

"Correct. And now we must wait a few minutes to find out what spell Mr. Malfoy is under. Most likely a simple protection or tracking spell from his parents. Miss Parkinson, be ready to look it up – the colour the potion turns will give it away."

Another four couples went up with their potions. Three proved negative, and one potion was done incorrectly – much to Professor Snape's anger. By the time Snape reached the back row, Malfoy's potion had finally taken on a colour. The previous clear potion was now an insipid, baby blue. Pansy Parkinson began flicking through her text book. Professor Snape had not noticed the change in the potion.

"Potter. Thomas. Quickly!"

"Are you gonna do it Harry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah alright," Harry said.

He walked up to Snape's desk at the front and took the knife from a cleansing water bowl. He looked away as he pricked his finger over his potion and kept in a hiss as it slit his skin. The blood fell down his finger and into the potion.

It sizzled.

"Of course," Harry heard Malfoy mutter nastily. He had moved back to his desk to help Pansy find the matching colour in their text book.

"I can't find the colour Professor," Pansy said frowning. "Can you have a look at the Potion and tell us what it is."

But Snape was busy with the two Ravenclaw girls who's Potion had just bubbled over because they had both put blood in it. "Go to the back room Miss Parkinson, there's a book on the bottom shelf entitled, _Amors Coleres._ Look in there! … You stupid girls! You single-celled twits!"

As Harry's Potion continued to sizzle away he began to feel a bit nauseous. There was a spell on him? Who had put it on? What was it? Hopefully it was just a protection spell that Dumbledore had put on, like Snape had suggested for Malfoy.

Harry looked down at his potion, concerned. It began to change colour to ... insipid, baby blue. "Shit," Harry said softly. He was under the same spell as Malfoy. Whatever it was.

Professor Snape pounced, "Five points from-" Snape looked down at Harry's potion and grimaced. He then looked over at Malfoy's.

"Parkinson!" Snape snapped. "Give me that book! It's just a protection spell."

"No it's not sir! I just found the blue section. They're memory spells!" she said.

"I do believe I am the potion's master here. Give me that book! Now!" Snape bellowed.

"But here are the light blues! Oh no, Draco! The light blues are obliviating spells!"

The strongest kind of memory charms. Harry gulped and Snape pulled out his wand at Pansy but Malfoy marched forward, "Give me that book!" He snatched it out of Pansy's hands.

"Mr. Malfoy if you do not give me that book this instance-"

Malfoy slammed the book shut and threw it on the table. He looked at Harry with disdain. "Well what do you know Potter, we do have something in common. We've both been _Stalwart Obliviated_."

* * *

"The Cow was right to be concerned," Hermione said to Harry, referring to Pansy Parkinson in a hushed voice over dinner in the Great Hall.

The news that both Harry and Malfoy were under the same memory spell had spread like wildfire and the whole school now knew. Harry refused to look at the Slytherin table.

"The obliviation spell is shocking as it is … I mean it's not like those little ones … obliviation erases your entire memory. Remember Lockhart?" Hermione said.

"But Harry's mind isn't mash like Lockhart's is?" Ron said.

"No … it's arguably worse than that. Because unlike a normal obliviation spell, the Stalwart Obliviation spell is specifically used to erase one thing. A memory of a certain person or a certain incident or even a certain period in your life. It means that you walk around in ignorance of something that was once a very important part of your life … possibly. And ignorance is so dangerous. But, if your mind is completely obliviated, over time it can be repaired. In a couple of years Lockhart will probably be alright. Stalwart is _incredibly _difficult to perform too, so whoever did it was definitely powerful. And I mean powerful … I mean as powerful as Dumbledore. Anyone can scream _obliviate_ and mess up a mind."

"But no one is as powerful as Dumbledore!" Ron said.

"Exactly. So whoever did the spell to you Harry …"

"Probably did it to Malfoy as well," Harry said. "At about the same time, even. I'd guess?"

"And …" Hermione sighed.

"It was probably Dumbledore. You're right. It would've happened ages ago otherwise one of you would've noticed that I'd forgotten something. And no one knew where I was except for him," Harry said.

"You're wrong," Ron shook his head.

"Look Ron," Hermione began. "All the evidence-"

"No Hermione! I mean Harry's wrong about no one knowing where he was when he was with his Uncle and Aunt."

"Well who else knew?" Hermione asked.

A cold wave of dread ran through Harry, "The attempted kidnapping…"

"Exactly. Don't know about this "attempted" stuff either. I think it might've worked and that's what was obliviated from your mind – the time with your kidnapper so you wouldn't remember! The kidnapper must still be out there … and I think we know who it is." Ron looked over at Malfoy. "Lucius Malfoy must've!"

"But if it was Lucius Malfoy, why would Dumbledore obliviate Draco?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Ron said. "Maybe he was worried he'd say something? Little kids have loose tongues."

"Maybe…" said Harry. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry," said Hermione. "I don't think Lucius Malfoy would be bothered to steal you without Voldemort's support – but who knows? I think you need to speak with Dumbledore and Ron and I will look up stuff about this spell."

"We can't!" Ron said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"We're leaving for the Quidditch Tournament tomorrow morning!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she snapped. "_I'll _look it up, and you can speak to Dumbledore when you get back Harry."

* * *

Harry did not sleep well that night. He had been kidnapped. He didn't know how he knew it was true, but he was positive that it was. He felt a bit dirty at the idea. Contaminated. And the longer he spent thinking about it the more he was sure it was true. At one stage, very early in the morning when straining his mind to remember something … _anything_ … an image flew into his head. A clock. A big grandfather clock with inscriptions that he couldn't read because it was in a different language. He was looking up at it with awe and a little fear.

Harry sat up quickly. He had seen that clock recently. He knew he had he just couldn't remember where. At that exact moment Ron let out a huge honking snore and directly after, Harry's alarm clock began bleeping and Harry watched as Ron fell out of bed in shock.

Ron's eyes flew open. He looked over to Harry from the floor and gave him a big grin. "Ready for some Quidditch?"

Harry laughed and pulled the covers off – his mind temporarily distracted.

They dressed quickly and pulled out their overnight bags which they had packed the previous night. They went down to breakfast and saw the rest of the team there waiting. They were taking the Hogwarts Express to London and then Ministry cars from Kings Cross. Everyone was very excited. Except for Malfoy who skulked near Miss Snape and didn't say a word.

Their supervision came in the form of Miss Snape, Madam Hooch (who would also be umpiring), Kingsley Shacklebolt and a Vietnamese woman whom Harry had never met, but guessed must be an Auror too. To everybody but Harry and Ron, this seemed a little severe. Two Aurors? But the protection was necessary if Harry was to play in the tournament. On top of this, Harry was positive he heard the laugh of the German Brethren woman in the bushes.

They all climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and Kingsley Shacklebolt winked at Harry when he passed. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Katie Bell all went in the same carriage and sat down together.

"This is going to be so much fun! A whole weekend of Quidditch and no homework!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know! I hope we win! I heard Miss Snape saying something about _Morocco _if we win!" Ginny piped up.

"Morocco?" Ron said. "Hermione will be green!"

"It'll be good to meet other wizards our age too," said Harry.

"Hmm … gotta be careful with that actually," Katie said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, the other schools are a lot smaller than Hogwarts. More exclusive too … the other schools in Britain are mainly for the families who don't want to send their kids to Hogwarts. And we all know what kind of people wish they weren't at Hogwarts."

"Slytherins," Ron said nodding his head knowingly. "Of course, there are some parents who just don't want their kids going to co-ed schools. So they send them to one of the private schools."

"And the very religious too," said Ginny. "Catholic and Protestant schools tend to keep to themselves. There are only a couple of them."

"How many schools are there in Britain all up?" asked Harry.

"Hmm … about forty," said Katie. "But some only have like, fifty students. Hogwarts is the biggest by far."

"How big is the place we're going to? How big is Montmorency Secondary College for Witches?" asked Harry.

"About a quarter of the size of Hogwarts … about two hundred students. Their brother school, Desmond School for Wizards has about one hundred," said Katie. "But they have really good facilities. It's a rich kid's school."

"Oh," said Harry. "How do you know all this?"

"My brother works in the Education Department at the Ministry."

"Fair enough. I need to go to the loos, be back in a sec," Harry got up and walked out of the train apartment.

He walked down the apartments towards the toilets. Miss Snape was standing at the door to one of the back apartments talking to Shacklebolt who was having trouble keeping his eyes on Miss Snape's face. She had worn a low cut top today. Harry smirked and wondered if that was Miss Snape's design. She didn't seem the flirty type though.

Before he reached Miss Snape he came across Malfoy who was sitting in an apartment by himself, looking out at the rapidly changing scenery. He looked tired and worn out. Harry wasn't sure what possessed him, but he opened the door. Malfoy didn't look up, "Salima, I told you I don't want to talk about-" he turned around to see Harry. "Oh," Malfoy's face quickly pulled up its usual stony hardness.

"Hi … um … how are you?" Harry tried.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Don't make small chit-chat with me Potter; we're way beyond that communal, cordial, crap. If you want to talk about the Revealing Potion just come out and say it."

Harry had not come in with the Revealing Potion in mind. But now that he was here, it seemed like a good idea … and a good excuse for his niceties. He sat down opposite Malfoy and felt his adverse companion's eyes on him the whole time. "Yeah alright," said Harry.

Malfoy was the embodiment of intimidation. He didn't need to be saying anything or doing anything and one still felt threatened.

"Well Potter," Malfoy said his face still stony and expressionless. "Have any theories?"

"Um…" said Harry. He didn't think Ron's idea that Lucius Malfoy was behind it would go down well, and he didn't wish to explain the whole kidnapping issue to him. "I think it might have been Dumbledore."

Malfoy looked surprised. "Perhaps. Do you think they're connected?"

"What's connected?" Harry asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "The fact we've both been Stalwarted you imbecile."

"Oh," Harry flushed. "Hermione thinks so…"

"What do you think?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, his temper running short. Malfoy clearly knew something Harry didn't. "Why don't you tell _me_ what _you_ think?"

Malfoy looked down, "Well the Mudblood's more likely to be right than you or the Weasel."

"Don't. Call. Them. That."

Malfoy looked up, amused. "Well what are they then?"

"They're people. Better people than you'll ever be."

"Spoken like a true, ignorant Gryffindor," Malfoy drawled. "Now get out, I have reading to do."

"Why are you like that," Harry asked.

"Like what Potter?"

"Vindictive. Tell me does it get lonely up on that _very_ prestigious mantle that is reserved for assholes and bigots? How does it feel to _not_ feel?"

Malfoy's face twisted in fury, "Don't you dare act like you know me. You know _nothing_ about me."

"I know everything about you Malfoy," Harry said. He was goading Malfoy, he wasn't sure why, but it was proving successful – Malfoy was turning a pale shade of green. "You're arrogant. You're rude. You're selfish. You care more about your own hide than-"

Before Harry knew what was happening Malfoy walked out on him and headed up the carriage. "What are you … ? Don't walk away from me Malfoy!"

Malfoy kept stalking up the carriage towards the toilets. Miss Snape saw Malfoy, "Draco darling, what's wrong?" But Malfoy kept walking into the male toilets. Harry chased after him. "Harry! What's going on?" Miss Snape persisted. But he ran in after Malfoy and closed the door behind him. Malfoy had run into one of two cubicles and by the sound of it – was being dreadfully sick. Harry opened the door and saw Malfoy's white hands shaking in front of him as the toilet flushed. He was ghostly pale. Harry was shocked. They'd been throwing cutting remarks at each other for years and Malfoy had never seemed to care before.

"Shit Malfoy, what's wrong?" Malfoy said nothing. "Malfoy I'm sorry about what I-"

"No you're not," Malfoy muttered.

Well, no. He wasn't.

"What's going on? Why are you sick?" Harry asked.

"He's calling me," Malfoy said in a small voice.

"Voldemort?" Harry said. "I'll get Miss Snape-"

"Don't bother Potter, she can't stop it."

Harry squatted down, "H-how long has this been going on?"

"Since Father got out of Azkaban."

Harry sat down. "How long will it last?"

"You're a fickle swine, aren't you?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"One minute you're yelling at me the next you're attempting to comfort me in a train shit box 'cause for once we're on the same page with who the enemy is."

Harry said nothing.

"Or maybe," Malfoy said quietly, still very pale. "You really _do_ have a hero-complex."

Still, Harry said nothing. They both just sat there. Malfoy looking straight ahead, trying to control his jagged breathing and Harry – just there.

"An hour or so," Malfoy said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"That's how long it will last. But it's not so bad after a few minutes."

"Doe-does the … tattoo hurt?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Not as much as when it got put on. Absolutely _fabulous_ day was that one."

"I'll bet," said Harry. He fidgeted with his hands nervously.

"What?" asked Malfoy.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"You're twittering away like mad, what do you want to ask me?"

"I'm not twittering!" declared Harry.

"Right-o."

"I mean … I just wanted to … didyouwanttheDarkMark?"

Harry expected Malfoy to go off again, but the complete opposite happened. He turned to Harry his face not kind, but for once, not cruel. "No one really wants it," he said in a small voice, very unlike what Harry was used to. "Bit ironic really. The Dark Lord gave me the most rearing speech I'd ever heard about how _strong_ I was for taking the mark … but I took it out of weakness. Because I was scared of what they'd do if I said no."

"What would they do?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked away from Harry. "He'd make me join him."

"Through Imperious?"

"No. Too much effort. Not enough fun."

"How?"

He looked back at Harry, "What's it like living in the muggle world?"

Harry frowned, "It depends. I didn't have it so great but there are plenty of muggles out there who are as happy as Larry."

"Did they _really_ lock you in a closet?"

Harry looked down and nodded slowly.

"Don't blame them I would too," Malfoy said this with a smile in his voice.

"We're all the same and no one knows it," said Harry.

"I wouldn't say that," Malfoy said. "But I guess we aren't as different to the muggles as we thought."

Harry nodded his head again, "They have guns-"

"We have wands," said Malfoy.

"They have soccer."

"We have Quidditch."

"They have cars."

"We have Portkeys."

"There are billions of them."

"There are … thousands of us."

"If Voldemort wins, do you think he'll stop with the wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"Not a chance," said Malfoy.

Harry sighed and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until the bathroom door suddenly swung open. It was Ron.

"Harry! Where've you been! You must've taken the biggest dump in-" Ron saw Harry on the floor with Malfoy. "What's goin' on!" He ran forward and pulled Harry to his feet and pulled his wand out on Malfoy. "What are you doing to him!"

"Ron!" Harry snatched his wand out of his hand. "Malfoy was sick."

"Oh," Ron looked down at him suspiciously. "What are you sick from?"

Malfoy leapt to his feet. He was still a bit pale (by his standards) but there was more colour in him now. "Weasels," he spat out viciously and marched through the door without a backward glance.

"Bastard!" Ron exclaimed. "God, I need to go to the toilet."

Harry laughed, "Then go, I'll meet you at the front apartment with the girls."

"Okay."

Harry walked out into the main carriage hall and found a wand in his face. Malfoy's wand.

"Who's fickle now?" Harry joked.

"If you tell anyone that we had a conversation that didn't end with blood-shed, I'll hex the fucking shit out of you."

"What?" said Harry. "And have people think I don't despise you? Wouldn't dream of it."

Malfoy lowered his wand and looked at him earnestly. Harry was confused.

"Harry," Malfoy said. "Don't try and save me."

* * *

Montmorency was not what Harry had expected. He had been expecting a smaller version of Hogwarts. But the building itself was about the same size as Hogwarts Castle. And modern. Some one had put a lot of effort into it. The building had a spell on it much like Grimmauld Place did – but not quite as severe. It was amazing watching it come out from in-between a pizza and clothing shop.

"If there are only two hundred kids," Andrew Kirke said. "Why do they need such a bloody great building?"

"Rich kids, Kirke," Miss Snape said. "C'mon it's getting dark."

They walked up the steps and into an enormous carpeted entrance. A woman who reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter sat behind a huge desk. Miss Snape approached her and they began talking.

"This joint is nice," commented Ron.

Harry looked on the wall at the pictures directly closest to him. Pictures of the Head Girl and Prefects were there.

Katie followed Harry's gaze. "I know her!" Katie exclaimed.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The Head Girl, Melanie Baird. Her father works in the Litigating Department. She's a right bitch."

Harry laughed and looked at three prefects below Head Girl Melanie Baird of Darebin House. There was Prefect Natalie Morgan of Yarra House, Prefect Amellia Fitzsimons of Plenty House and Prefect Leah Kernahan of Diamond House.

"That's Tony Kernahan's daughter," Katie said pointing at the picture of the white-blonde headed Leah. "She's pretty," Katie commented absent mindedly.

"Tony Kernahan? You mean that guy running for Minister of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I heard she went here."

"Whoa!" said Andrew Kirke coming up from behind them. "She's hot! Hope she's on their Quidditch Team."

"She is Kirke," Miss Snape said from behind them, holding up a list of all the players. "She's their captain. And Katie, you're ours."

Katie beamed.

"Who do we play first Miss Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Xavier at 10.30am. They've given us directions to the dining room, c'mon; the other schools are already here."

They followed Miss Snape down the hallways. In Hogwarts halls you'll find suits of armor and countless paintings. In Montmorency, there were trophies and academic achievements from various students over the walls.

"So you know," Miss Snape said while they were walking. "We have been assigned a certain area of the castle for sleeping. And that area, along with the Dining Room and Quidditch Area is the only place we are permitted. Please do not go anywhere else or we may be disqualified from the competition."

"That's a little harsh," said Terry Boot.

"It's their school, their rules." Miss Snape stopped outside two large white doors with gold knockers. "No talking, no whispering, eat quietly, if you don't like something for _God sake _don't spit it out. Eat it anyway. These people are the epitome of class and refinery and verbal cruelty. Be careful; remember what we're here for."

Ron nodded, "Kicking ass."

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Miss Snape said. "Before we sit down, a student will be required to make a short welcoming speech – Monty style." Miss Snape looked over at Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Miss Snape turned away and opened the doors. Harry gasped as they slowly walked in. The floor was white marble and the walls were like a giant wooden tapestry. In a word - beautiful. The set up was the same as Hogwarts with the staff at the front and the four house tables alongside each other. Each table had been glazed their respective house colour. The only room left was at the blue table. No one was making a sound. In fact, Harry wondered if anyone was even breathing. Miss Snape stepped forward and Harry noticed she was the only teacher or Auror that had come into the hall from their group. She walked to the front and took a seat at the remaining spot on the staff table. Once seated, every eye in the room turned back to them. Most eyes of which, were on Harry. Malfoy stepped forward and muttered softly to the group, "Follow me and don't sit down 'till I've finished talking."

They followed Malfoy as he walked towards the blue table with his usual arrogant air, once all were standing in front of a spot on the table Malfoy stepped out from them slightly, "We give thanks to Headmistress Baxter," Malfoy began in his fluent, but disdainful voice. "For allowing us a temporary home in your fine school. We hope to not inconvenience you, and wish Montmorency Quidditch Team the best of luck for the tournament tomorrow. I, Draco Malfoy, speak on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I say we are most grateful for your kindness." With that Malfoy gave a little bow.

Harry had never heard such crap in his life and when he looked over at Miss Snape he could see her stifling a snicker. But Headmistress Baxter, a stern looking woman with wild red hair looked pleased and nodded her head. Malfoy sat down and the rest of the team followed suit. Headmistress Baxter stood up from her chair which reminded Harry of the ones he'd seen royalty sitting in at crowning ceremonies.

"Thank you Hogwarts," came the raspy voice of the Headmistress. "And thank you again to all the other schools for their kind words. And now, we eat."

The grand doors swung open and house-elves with white tea cosies on came out holding trays of the finest food Harry had ever seen. And it all looked disgusting. Still, no one spoke.

Harry looked over to Ron and Ron looked side to side, checking to see if anyone was looking at him. He lifted his hand up to head and mouthed 'crazy' while spinning his finger around his temple.

Harry nodded his head in agreement and eyed the food … _eh, maybe I'll stick to the bread_.

* * *

"This is a really nice pitch," said third-year Nathan Frost.

"Look at all the room around it," said Terry Boot. "You could fit another two pitches!"

"Yeah, but those other grass areas are used as recreation spots for the students. They don't have a lake or a forest or anything," said Miss Snape.

The grass on the Quidditch Pitch was perfect length, perfect hardness and a healthy green colour. The stands were set up differently to the way Hogwarts was. There were two house stands on the left, and two on the right.

Harry looked at the house tapestries on their respective stands. Darebin House was red and what looked like a Grindylow on their flag. Plenty House was green and they had a crocodile. Harry thought both of these animals seemed like very odd choices.

On the other side of the stands was Yarra House who was yellow and they had a great big black bat on their flag. And the last house was Diamond, and they had … Harry gasped … a Thestral?

"Hey look at that flag!" Harry said. "Their House animal is a Thestral!"

"Okay that's just freaky," said Katie.

"I reckon," said Ron.

"Okay everyone," said Miss Snape. "We have to go up to the stands, we don't play until 10.30. The first game is at 9.00, Montmorency and Desmond." Miss Snape led them up to the Plenty stands. Coming out from that entrance was the Montmorency Quidditch Team. Miss Snape kept walking but everyone else stopped, intrigued. They wore black robes with the school crest on the left breast. The all-girl team was separated in little groups, and the first three girls came towards them first.

"Hey Casey," said one of the girls holding a firebolt. "I'll give you twenty Galleons if you knock three people off their brooms by the end of the match. And I mean knocked off … I want flat faced on the ground."

"Can do," said a dark haired girl smiling.

"You're a psycho Casey," said a girl that Harry recognised as the Plenty Prefect. "You shouldn't encourage her Kate."

Kate snorted, "Please, Desmond can't play Quidditch for shit. We'll need some form of entertainment." All three girls laughed at this and walked past them without even looking their way. Then two more girls approached them.

"You're wrong Kristin!" a red headed girl said sounding very frustrated. Harry recognised this girl too, as the Yarra House prefect. She had a beater club in her hand and so did the girl with her.

"Oh big surprise, you think I'm wrong," said the girl that could only be Kristin. "Leave me alone and go deduct some house points or something, Nat."

"You're so rude," Natalie Morgan said. "I'm not letting you copy my Potions homework."

"Well you're not copying my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

They both stood stock still their hands on their hips, staring at each other. Then Kristin looked side to side, "Do you think we could get some dip and bikkies before we start?"

"Probably," said Natalie. "Let's go now."

And they walked off as if they hadn't even been fighting.

The remaining girls came towards them, "Where they going, we start in ten minutes?"

"I'm not sure – oi Leah," shouted one of the girls. Leah Kernahan came running up to them. "Isn't that your Dad? What's he doing here?"

"He likes watching me play," said Leah. And at last they were spotted. "Oh," said Leah. "You're the Hogwarts team, right?"

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"We heard you've got a good team," said Leah. "We look forward to playing you guys if you win your pool, good luck."

"Thanks," said Ginny.

Leah looked at the rest of their team waiting for them say something. But the girls were looking at them a little suspiciously and the boys all had their mouths wide open.

"Are you a Veela?" Ron asked all of sudden.

The girls behind Leah erupted into laughter and Leah went a little red. "No … um …"

Harry thought this was a good question actually. He was thinking along the same lines. Leah was _very_ pretty.

The girls behind Leah were practically on the ground now and Ron's ears looked like they'd been baking in the sun for three weeks.

"We need to go now, good luck with tournament," said Leah, and she lead the rest of her team off who were still in hysterics.

"Well that was bit rude," said Katie.

"Where's Miss Snape?" Ginny asked.

"She's already up the top, let's go."

* * *

Montmorency annihilated Desmond in fifteen minutes. Leah, who was the seeker, was a good flier and she caught the snitch very quickly. The girl Kate lost twenty Galleons as well; three boys had been brutally knocked off their brooms and fallen at least sixty feet to the ground by the black-haired chaser. But Harry was most impressed with the two biscuit-eating beaters. They kept all the Desmond players away from their chasers for the entire game and the Desmond beaters didn't even touch the bludgers.

As a result of the quick defeat, their match had been pushed forward to 10.00 and they were coming out of the change rooms in their Quidditch robes. The robes were grey and had the Hogwarts coat of arms on their left breast.

"Alright guys," said Miss Snape. "No pressure or anything, but if you don't win I'm not bringing you back to Hogwarts and you'll have to finish your education here."

"Oh God, please don't," said Terry Boot. "I mean, it looks nice but it's like being in Gringotts or something."

Miss Snape laughed, "There's nothing to worry about. You're the best team."

"I dunno, Montmorency were reall- oh yeah, best team here are we … whoo hoo!" said Zacharias Smith to many glares.

"Alright, get out there and kick some Xavier buttocks."

They walked out on to the pitch, except for the reserves that stayed in the bunker with Miss Snape.

"Melanie Baird here and welcome to the second match of the tournament," said the voice over. "A bit chilly but otherwise good Quidditch conditions. And now we have Hogwarts and Xavier, and the players are …"

Melanie Baird read out the players names for Xavier and Harry looked up at the stands to the crowd. The entire school was out watching, as well as the other teams. Harry was nervous.

"Potter," Harry looked behind him and saw Malfoy looking at him. "Watch out for your opponent. Bradley Scott his name is. He's a fag. He'll try and put you off by feeling you up and stuff."

Harry choked, "You're kidding right?"

Malfoy laughed, "No."

"How do you know?"

"He's tried it on me a few times. Old family friends. I don't invite him over anymore. I'd like to think I'm a tolerant person but I draw the line at molestation." Malfoy smirked.

"You? Tolerant?""

Malfoy put his hand over his heart dramatically, "You cut me."

"And the Hogwarts team is," said Melanie Baird. "Captain and chaser, Katie Bell. Chasers Terry Boot and Draco Malfoy. Beaters, Raymond Weiners and Grace Buchanan. Keeper, Nathan Frost and seeker, Harry Potter. Reserves are Zacharias Smith, Andrew Kirke, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. And we're just about to start, folks."

Harry eyed Bradley Scott who was smirking at him lustfully. This was going to be a long match.

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies all 'round for the very late chapter. We had serious computer issues … over five thousand viruses. This chapter isn't actually finished, but some of my darling reviewers were getting distressed so I decided to post it anyway. Review my lovelies!

Thanks to **Charcoal**, **MinorMistake99**, **rainingslash**, **GavinChaos**, **Jennifer Hollis**, **trombonechica**, **sswimmygurl**, **Gosse**, **RobbieManda**, **kakite**, **fhippogriff**, **Nattles**, **prttyinpnk** and **sirius009**.


End file.
